Nous aurions pu être Spéciaux
by RedFaether
Summary: Est-ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un signalera à Tony que "complotations" n'existe pas ? Pourquoi Pepper et Logan ont-ils tant de mal à trouver les mots alors que leurs sentiments ne mentent pas ? Est-ce que, sans l'Organisation, tout aurait vraiment été idyllique ? Et surtout, Loki doit s'en assurer, est-ce qu'ils vivront tous heureux, ensemble, pour toujours ?
1. L'inné et l'acquis

**Bonjour à tou-t-e-s ! Et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire !**

 **Enfin, nouvelle. Il s'agit d'un dérivé de** _Babysitter pour mômes spéciaux_ **, où nous pouvons voir les Avengers grandir ensemble sous l'autorité de Pepper et Wolverine (X-Men). Cette fiction peut être lue séparément, elle est d'ailleurs à part de** _Babysitter_ **.**

 **En effet, il s'agit d'un « Et si ». Si nos petits monstres avaient pu grandir ensemble, tranquillement, naturellement, après que l'enchantement de Loki les ait ramenés à leur jeunesse ? Un « Et si », plus joyeux que la fiction originale (oui, ceux qui ont lu** _Babysitter_ **et qui m'en veulent toujours pour le chapitre 14, c'est aussi pour vous), où vous pourrez voir ce que j'avais commencé à explorer, ce qui est différent.**

 **Je vais me montrer sadique et vous rappeler que... la réelle fin sera le chapitre 20 pas encore posté. Mais** _Nous aurions pu être Spéciaux_ **est une histoire colorée, douce-amère, et pleine d'humour et de complotations. Elle contient cinq chapitres, de leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, et sera mise à jour un dimanche sur deux en alternance avec** _Les Chemins Perdus_ **(Harry Potter, vrai/faux jumeaux avec le moins de clichés possibles).**

 **Avertissements** : Pas de spoilers particuliers sur Infinity War ou Thor 3, les plus récents, mais prend en compte tout le reste.

 **Pairings :** Chut, surprise. Tony/Loki établi, ceci dit.

 **En espérant que vous me pardonniez cette longue introduction... Voici le premier chapitre, lorsqu'ils sont Enfants.**

* * *

Pepper frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle : les enfants se contentaient de l'ouvrir sans se soucier de le déranger.

-Je viens de parler avec Fury, annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Black Panther, Ant Man et Faucon semblent déterminés à se joindre à War Machine.

-Parfait, grogna-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, il va enfin nous laisser réellement tranquilles.

Les enfants approchaient de l'adolescence. Il n'avait qu'une confiance modérée en le directeur du SHIELD et n'avait pas été sûr qu'il ne décide pas de les recruter sitôt leur crise d'adolescence engagée. Leur crise d'adolescence. Une étape qu'il n'avait pas hâte de franchir.

-Il y a plus d'un an que nous nous sommes battus sur ce point pour la dernière fois, lui rappela doucement Pepper.

Il devait lui accorder ce point. Les X-Men leur posaient plus de difficultés. Malgré l'intervention de Scott et d'Alex, qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques mois auparavant, Jean et Ororo s'accrochaient toujours à l'idée que Charles reprendrait l'Institut. Elles refusaient de nommer un nouveau directeur officiel.

-Et Stephen Strange ?

Fury l'avait fait appeler six mois plus tôt pour affronter une menace que le SHIELD peinait à endiguer et sans l'étrange Docteur apparu mystérieusement, le combat aurait été perdu.

-Il préfère son indépendance, répondit Pepper.

-'Peux pas l'en blâmer, marmonna Logan.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de la femme.

-Ca a rien à voir avec la Tour, corrigea-t-il. Ni avec le fait d'aider sur le terrain pour le SHIELD. Leur tendance à vouloir tout régir m'emmerde.

-Langage, Logan.

Il haussa un sourcil, et elle esquissa un sourire.

-L'habitude, expliqua-t-elle. Raven s'y est mise.

Il soupira. Natasha avait été la première à utiliser des jurons, avec Tony, et Bruce, Erik et Clint avaient suivi. Si Raven commençait à prendre exemple sur eux, ce serait bientôt le tour de Thor... Seuls Steve, toujours raisonnable et Loki, qui jugeait ce langage peu distingué indigne d'un Prince, ne massacraient pas leur américain. Logan avait toujours parlé avec ce vocabulaire, mais l'entendre dans la bouche des enfants l'ennuyait.

-Mes parents utilisaient un bocal à juron, où l'on devait déposer un dollar par mot grossier prononcé mais je doute que ça suffise avec eux, soupira-t-elle.

Ils étaient milliardaires. Peu après avoir découvert qu'ils avaient autrefois été adultes, Tony avait décidé qu'il valait mieux utiliser sa fortune pour les élever, ce à quoi Pepper avait agréé. Elle gérait leurs comptes et continuait de gérer Stark Industries et les donations, ce qui leur assurait stabilité et prospérité. Il fallait également noter que les dix enfants réunis n'occasionnaient pas autant de dépense que Tony Stark avait l'habitude de le faire sur une année. Il fallait les nourrir, s'assurer qu'ils soient correctement habillés et aient de quoi s'occuper, mais surtout, ne pas trop les gâter, ce dont ils s'étaient aperçus très, très rapidement. Perdu dans ses pensées, Logan faillit manquer le pli soucieux qui s'inscrivait de nouveau sur le visage de Pepper.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer du tout Logan... Aux nouveaux Avengers s'ajoute une jeune recrue.

-Jeune à quel point ? gronda-t-il.

-Il est encore au lycée, sous le nom de Peter Parker, mais le public le connais sous le nom de Spider Man. Il a dix-sept ans.

Logan bondit et se leva du lit pour éviter d'exploser.

-C'est un gamin, siffla-t-il. Un putain de gamin même pas majeur.

Pepper se leva à son tour et vint poser une main apaisante sur son bras. Elle avait les mains fraîches, comme toujours.

-Il avait commencé à agir en solo. Tu sais comment le SHIELD procède : il rappelle les lois et surveille. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit pris en charge.

-Et à quel moment vont-ils décider que leurs précieux premiers Avengers sont suffisamment âgés pour les rejoindre ? cingla-t-il.

Il fulminait.

-Certainement pas avant leur majorité, répondit fermement Pepper. Logan, ils t'ont transféré l'autorité légale de l'Alliance. Fury se plie à tes décisions en ce qui les concerne.

L'Alliance, le nom de code trouvé par les enfants pour se désigner, et qui avait été adopté par le SHIELD. Logan grogna. Ils les entraînaient une heure par jour afin qu'ils soient aptes à se protéger en cas de besoin, et il était conscient qu'un jour viendrait où ils décideraient tous de reprendre le poste qui était leur parmi les Avengers. Vers leur majorité, ou un peu avant, s'il devait les autoriser pour être sûr qu'ils ne « complotationnent » par derrière son dos. Mais ils devaient toujours avoir le choix, et pour le moment, profiter de leur vie d'enfant.

-Peter Parker est bien engagé pour devenir un super-héros, fit remarquer Pepper, et il est sous la protection du SHIELD et de War Machine. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour les nôtres.

Les leurs. La soudaine tension n'échappa ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ces moments où le temps se suspendait et où ils échangeaient un regard trop long devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Ils évitaient précautionneusement d'en parler ou d'y réfléchir, mais ils étaient là, et ils ne pouvaient les ignorer. Logan jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, rompant leur échange silencieux.

-C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner, confirma-t-il. J'ai pas hâte de les voir devenir des adolescents.

Clint et Steve étaient les plus âgés, que ce soit au niveau de leur maturité ou du développement physique. Clint avait grandi, et Steve passait lentement de l'enfant à l'adolescent. Suivraient ensuite Charles, Tony et Bruce, Thor et Erik, Natasha et Loki, puis Raven. Donner un âge aux enfants commençait à devenir nécessaire, alors qu'ils s'étaient jusqu'à présent contentés de fêter leurs anniversaires sans se poser la question. Ils possédaient des réminiscences des adultes qu'ils avaient été, un peu plus de maturité... L'adolescence approchait, et avec elle, des conversations que Logan n'avait pas hâte d'avoir.

-Il va falloir mettre à jour leurs dates de naissance, commenta Pepper, dont le cheminement de pensée avait suivi le sien.

Les leurs. Leurs enfants. Ils étaient devenus des parents, maladroitement et sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Loki n'avait pas particulièrement envie de retourner sur Asgard. Malheureusement pour lui, un émissaire était venu sur Midgard, annonçant que le Père de Toutes Choses les attendait, et Logan avait décidé que les deux jeunes Prince s'y rendraient au début des vacances d'été.

-Tu parles de vacances, marmonna le jeune dieu en balançant ses pieds dans le vide.

Il se trouvait au sommet de la Tour et savait que si Logan le surprenait ainsi, il en serait quitte pour un long sermon. Pourtant, cet endroit le rassérénait. Il savourait la solitude, le vent sur son visage, et la possibilité d'une chute de centaines de mètres qui le laisserait sans aucune égratignures. Il était, après tout, un dieu. Cela ne signifiait plus grand chose, si ça l'avait jamais fait. Il était un dieu, ce qui signifiait qu'il possédait des pouvoirs qui étaient propres à son domaine, une vie bien plus longue en théorie, et une condition physique supérieure à celle des humains. Charles, Erik et Raven étaient des mutants : ils ne possédaient qu'un seul don mais qui influait sur tout leur ADN (Charles leur avait fait un exposé en long en large et en travers et Loki avait trouvé ça intéressant, contrairement aux autres. Seul Bruce avait accordé autant d'attention que lui au télépathe). Bruce pouvait être considéré comme un mutant, d'après Charles, même si sa mutation avait été forcée et non innée. Acquise, avait dit Tony. De même que Steve, de manière un peu plus complexe. Clint, Natasha et Tony étaient des humains, sans pouvoirs, sans particularité autre que leurs propres qualités, leurs propres passions. Leurs différences, à vrai dire, dans leurs natures, n'importaient que peu. Ils étaient l'Alliance, ensemble, à jamais.

-Au moins tu changes de paysage, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. L'année précédente, Logan et Pepper avaient loué un gîte au bord de la mer durant trois semaines. Ca avait été exceptionnel. En prévention, ils avaient appris à nager durant le mois de juin et juillet. L'année d'avant, ils n'étaient partis qu'une semaine, à la campagne, mais les deux suivantes avaient été consacrées à des sorties culturelles -musée, théâtre,...-.

-Je vais manquer l'une des meilleures périodes de l'année pour aller sur une planète où je ne suis même pas désiré, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

L'autre garçon vint s'asseoir au bord du vide, et Loki se tendit. Il pria pour que Tony ne fasse aucun faux mouvement, même si une armure de secours le rejoindrait probablement s'il tombait.

-Tout notre temps ici est l'une des meilleures période, plaisanta l'humain.

C'était en quelque sorte la réalité. Ils étaient heureux, et en bonne santé. Ensemble.

-Loki... commença Tony, avant de grimacer.

Des bruits de talons claquant sur le carrelage indiquaient l'arrivée de Pepper en effet, l'ombre de la femme ne tarda pas à être visible.

-Tu nous laisses, Tony ? demanda-t-elle.

Malgré son ton doux, il n'en s'agissait pas moins d'un ordre. Le garçon grommela et se leva avec une moue contrariée, mais jugea préférable de ne pas argumenter. Pepper s'assit à droite de Loki. Le jeune dieu posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, prêt à faire réagir sa magie en cas de chute.

-Logan a préparé votre arrivée sur Asgard, dit-elle. Fandral a transmis de nombreuses lettres entre Odin et lui. Tout se passera bien.

-Je suis un criminel là bas.

Le visage de Pepper s'assombrit. Logan l'avait pris à part une matinée entière pour lui expliquer plus en détail son histoire sur Asgard, insistant sur le caractère passé de ses actes, sur le fait qu'Odin l'absolvait de tout ce qui s'était produit avant qu'ils ne redeviennent des enfants. Son... père, respectait son vœu de nouvelle chance.

-Odin te protégera, répondit-elle pourtant. Il a demandé autant ton retour que celui de Thor, Loki. Tu es son fils.

Odin aurait pu décider qu'à présent qu'il était pris en charge sur Terre, il ne voulait que Thor comme héritier, avait signalé Tony -ainsi qu'Erik-. Loki balança ses jambes dans le vide avec plus de conviction encore.

-Frigga, Mère, est morte.

L'annonce n'avait été facile ni pour lui ni pour Thor. Ils s'étaient accrochés à Logan et Pepper, presque instinctivement, et cela amenait plus d'interrogations encore pour Loki.

-Nul ne sait comment nous serons traités, ni s'ils nous laisseront repartir. Certains ne m'ont peut-être pas pardonné. Il n'y a aucun moyen de contact entre Midgard et Asgard autre que la bonne volonté d'Heimdall et Odin. Nous pourrions ne pas revenir.

Pepper n'était pas Logan. Leur protecteur aurait pu se laisser convaincre par son argumentation, ses yeux verts suppliants et sa détresse. Loki avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pouvait néanmoins pas manipuler la femme aussi bien que Logan, elle ne s'y laissait tout simplement pas prendre. Elle darda sur lui un regard ferme.

-Vous êtes plus en sécurité sur Midgard, ainsi que l'a certifié Odin, et vous reviendrez sains et saufs au premier Août. Quant aux vacances, nous partons une semaine en juillet dans le Nebraska et deux semaines en Août tous réunis au Canada, ce qui me semble plutôt juste non ?

Loki soupira et se laissa partir en arrière, fixant son regard émeraude sur le ciel sans nuage.

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Je sais, répondit simplement Pepper. Mais il s'agit de vos origines et de votre père. Nous ne pouvons vous tenir éloigné de lui.

Le regard du jeune dieu sur le ciel se fit plus intense encore tandis qu'il serrait les poings pour ne pas trahir son désarroi.

-Ma famille est ici, rétorqua-t-il.

Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Charles, Erik et Raven étaient légalement les enfants de Logan depuis plus d'un an. Thor et lui également, mais une mention sur le bout de papier responsable de la situation statuait qu'ils venaient d'Asgard et qu'Odin Borson avait autorité sur eux également. Il haïssait ce fait. Les autres pouvaient se permettre d'aimer Logan et Pepper sans réserve, mais une partie de lui hurlait qu'il trahissait Odin et Frigga lorsqu'il se laissait aller. Il se sentait déchiré entre les deux mondes.

* * *

Charles avait la main posée sur l'épaule de Tony, à moitié pour le réconforter, et à moitié pour l'empêcher d'agir de façon inconsidérée -comme foncer dans la zone réservée au Bi-frost et partir sur Asgard également, par exemple-. Logan lui en était reconnaissant, mais il se tenait prêt à réagir au quart de tour au moindre mouvement de la part du génie. Thor salua ses amis avec enthousiasme, embrassa les mains de Raven et Natasha, et partit dans le rond dédié au pont arc-en-ciel. Loki jeta un regard suppliant à Logan et Pepper, et l'homme se fit violence pour ne pas bondir et arracher le jeune dieu au cercle. Celui-ci se retourna vers Tony, et les deux garçons s'étreignirent avant de s'embrasser pudiquement. Tony murmura une parole réconfortante, puis fit un pas en arrière -et fut ramené près des autres par la poigne de Charles et Natasha.

-Heimdall ! Ouvre le Bi-Frost ! hurla Thor.

Et quelques instants plus tard, les deux jeunes princes avaient disparu main dans la main dans un éclair arc-en-ciel. Pepper et Logan échangèrent un regard inquiet puis se reprirent et ramenèrent les huit enfants restants dans le salon jaune.

-C'est pas la peine de me surveiller! Je vais pas me jeter dans ce putain de pont ! gronda Tony.

-Langage, siffla Pepper avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

Le génie se dégagea de la poigne de Charles, mais Natasha lui fit une clef de bras et il se retrouva au sol.

-Tu as plus que pensé à le faire, rétorqua-t-elle. Ne t'avise pas de passer ta colère sur nous !

Avec ses longs cheveux écarlates et son visage de plus en plus fin, elle pouvait devenir assez effrayante. Tony se frotta le bras lorsqu'elle le relâcha, un air furieux sur le visage que Logan laissa passer. Loki et Tony étaient fusionnels et détestaient être séparés l'un de l'autre contre leur volonté. Ils savaient passer du temps séparément, mais s'enquéraient invariablement de l'autre au bout de quelques heures. Devoir rester un mois sans nouvelles, en ayant connaissance de toutes les craintes de Loki n'allait pas être aisé, et le génie insupportable. Ô joie.

-Nous avons quelques papiers à remplir, lui glissa Pepper.

Logan hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur les enfants. Erik et Clint jouaient au baby-foot -l'instrument, offert collectivement à Noël, avait remplacé les fléchettes-, Raven serrait la peluche de Simba contre son cœur et tentait visiblement de convaincre Steve et Bruce de jouer aux cartes _Pokemon_ , et Charles et Natasha avaient kidnappé un Lokison qui essayait de faire la sieste pour faire rire Tony tout en discutant avec lui. L'homme fit demi-tour pour s'apercevoir que Pepper revenait avec une pile de dossiers bien connus qu'elle posa sur la table en bois clair. Il lui offrit un sourire.

-Allons-y, marmonna-t-il. Mieux vaut qu'ils ne nous entendent pas, je ne tiens pas à me battre pour une année de plus ou de moins.

Elle savait qu'il valait mieux rester en leur compagnie, alors qu'ils étaient séparés de deux d'entre eux pour la première fois depuis près de quatre ans.

-Pour Clint et Steve... Onze ans ? Douze ans ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

Ils y avaient réfléchi longuement, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une formalité administrative, mais Logan hésitait toujours. Quelle était la différence entre deux années ? Quelle était la part d'influence de leur maturité dans leurs cas ? Pepper, qui avait ouvert leurs dossiers, inscrivit leurs dates de naissance avec l'année modifiée.

-Douze ans Logan, répéta-t-elle.

Intransigeante, ferme, assurée. Elle palliait à sa répugnance à remplir les papiers, à son impulsivité, à son manque de connaissance de ce genre de codes sociaux.

-Douze ans. Bientôt des adolescents, grogna-t-il.

Ils grandissaient si vite... Onze ans pour Bruce, Tony et Charles. Dix pour Thor et Erik. Neuf pour Natasha et Loki. Huit pour Raven... Ils grandissaient de manière si aléatoire, si surprenante, et pourtant si prévisible pour ceux qui les élevaient depuis près de cinq ans.

-Nous nous en sortirons très bien, répliqua Pepper en posant une main sur la sienne.

-Puisque tu es là, ils iront très bien.

Son ton était un peu moins moqueur que ce qu'il aurait voulu, et tout son monde semblait soudain se réduire à sa main, sur laquelle reposait un poids frais, familier, et tellement sécurisant.

* * *

Tout était étrange. Si différent de son souvenir, et pourtant réveillant quelque chose dans les tréfonds de son inconscient.

-Mon Prince, s'inclina Fandral en mettant un genou à terre.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs l'imita, ainsi qu'un homme aux épais cheveux roux. Tous les regards, toutes leurs attentions étaient fixées sur Thor, qui serra plus fort la main de son frère.

-Lequel de nous deux ne considérez vous pas comme un Prince ? s'enquit-il froidement.

Loki esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux brillaient de colère et de mépris. Thor inspira profondément. Il savait combien son frère souffrait de retourner sur Asgard après avoir entièrement trouvé sa place, après avoir accepté ses origines de Jotün. Tout ici allait lui rappeler qu'il était un monstre aux yeux de la population, un monstre dont les parents contaient les histoires pour tenir leurs enfants tranquille ou les distraire avant d'aller dormir.

-Mon Prince, réitéra Fandral en s'inclinant devant Loki.

Le jeune dieu se crispa et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de Thor, qui grimaça légèrement. Dame Sif considéra Loki avec dédain, et l'expression de Volstagg se durcit. Leurs compagnons de jeu -ses compagnons de jeu- étaient désormais des adultes et avaient grandi avec lui, partagé des souvenirs dont il n'avait plus connaissance.

-Inclinez vous, ordonna Thor.

-Non, cracha Loki. Je sentirai le mensonge dans cet acte si j'étais encore sur Midgard. Allons voir... Odin.

Il gratifia Fandral d'un hochement de tête lui permettant de se relever. Le guerrier avait toujours été le plus amical des trois avec Loki, et la loyauté qu'il lui assurait était sans doute sincère.

-Mon frère, murmura Thor.

-Je sais que tu es heureux d'être ici, coupa Loki. Tu frétilles d'impatience, mais je veux en finir rapidement.

Thor hocha sagement la tête. Les dorures, les armures, les capacités et pouvoirs de chacun qui s'exerçaient en plein jour... La beauté d'Asgard lui avait autant manqué que sa culture. Loki s'était détaché du lieu et pourtant, le dieu du Tonnerre voyait les yeux de son frère chercher avec avidité ses lieux préférés tandis qu'ils arpentaient le pont arc-en-ciel étrangement différent de ce dont il se souvenait. Il avait été brisé par Loki, qui était tombé dans le vide jusqu'à un ennemi terrible avant de tenter d'envahir Midgard, d'être emprisonné, libéré, tué et ressuscité, de prendre la place d'Odin, de s'enfuir, d'affronter à nouveau les Avengers... et de leur donner à tous une seconde chance. Thor fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, plusieurs fois pour chasser son carré de cheveux blonds.

-Il est inutile de prétendre, siffla Loki à son encontre. Personne ne va s'échiner à le faire ici.

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Loki, répliqua-t-il. Si Tony, Logan et Raven n'avaient pas pris soin de toi quand tu as découvert que tu étais un jotün, tu aurais tout rejeté.

Le sujet de l'adoption de son frère n'avait plus été un souci depuis longtemps, aussi le jeune dieu fut il surpris lorsque la main de l'autre s'arracha à la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas facile, continua Thor en courant pour continuer d'être à la hauteur de son frère. Fandral, Sif, Volstagg... Ils étaient mes amis, pas les tiens. Tu étais seul. Tout ce que tu as vécu...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon, cingla Loki. Je sais que je l'aurais, inconditionnellement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'Asgard ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici, et Odin n'a pas besoin de ma présence ! Je veux rentrer à la Tour.

Charles avait passé une après-midi à faire resurgir quelques souvenirs pour que Loki et Thor comprennent d'où ils venaient, pour qu'ils puissent se débrouiller sur Asgard. Les conséquences avaient été assez catastrophiques puisque Thor avait erré dans la Tour plusieurs nuit de suite, incapable de dormir, hanté par des images de guerre, et d'autres où son frère était plus ou moins malmené, mis à l'écart, moqué pour ses dons. Loki avait eu des cauchemars et fini dans le lit de Logan. Leur protecteur avait été furieux et tancé Charles pour avoir agi sans lui en parler. Pourtant, marchant en direction du Père de Toutes Choses aux côtés d'anciens alliés, Thor songeait que leur ami avait eu raison, même s'ils en ressortaient tous marqués. Ils avaient eu besoin d'appréhender la réalité.

* * *

La Tour sans Loki et Thor était étrange. Moins bruyante -sans doute parce que sans son allié indéfectible, Tony était réduit à « s'ennuyer sans aide pour semer le chaos » selon ses termes-, moins joyeuse également. Raven, assise au milieu des peluches, fixait le vide avec l'air de s'ennuyer tout aussi profondément que le génie, ce qui faisait réaliser à Logan combien les deux enfants étaient devenus proches. La malice et les sarcasmes de Loki, la douceur et la courtoisie de Thor manquaient.

-Ils fonctionnent par dix depuis toujours, avait analysé Pepper. Avec deux engrenages manquant, le mécanisme ne peut fonctionner.

Logan soupira, détourna ses yeux de la caméra de surveillance et se plongea dans les dossiers des enfants et sur la check-list de vacances. Leurs carnets de santé étaient dans un sac, mais leurs valises...

-Je suppose qu'ils vont encore oublier la moitié de ce qu'ils veulent emporter, marmonna-t-il. Au moins cette fois pas besoin de maillots de bains.

Il n'était pas ravi de la destination choisie par Pepper -et approuvée par le SHIELD-. Le Nebraska était constitué d'Omaha, puis de champs, de ranch, de vaches et de bisons.

-Ils vont profiter du plein air et dépenser leur énergie, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Et du manque de caméras de surveillance et de l'absence de Jarvis, grinça-t-il.

Ils avaient trouvé un ranch, avec une grange remplie de paille, des champs à perte de vue et probablement beaucoup de boue.

-Tu t'es bien trop habitué à la technologie, commenta Pepper. Hill sera là, ainsi qu'Alex et Hank.

Trois personnes pour défendre l'Alliance en pleine cambrousse, ainsi en avait-il été décidé. Logan grogna simplement en guise de réponse, mais la femme ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il était d'humeur massacrante à cause de l'absence de deux de leurs protégés. Ils étaient sur Asgard depuis près d'une semaine et ils ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

-Ils ont intérêt à nous les rendre en bonne santé mentale et physique, gronda-t-il.

Pepper ferma d'autorité le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Tu as besoin d'une pause, ordonna-t-elle. Allons dans le refuge.

Le refuge, le nom qu'il avait une fois utilisé sur un ton ironique et que Pepper refusait de délaisser depuis. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'une pièce de l'étage au dessus des dortoirs, à côté de leurs bureaux, où trônaient une cafetière, un bon nombre de tasses utilisées, un frigidaire, et une vitrine avec de l'alcool. Deux fauteuils moelleux et une petite table basse meublaient les lieux, ainsi que deux plaids verts foncés. Pepper et Logan s'y retrouvaient le soir, pour prendre du temps pour eux et profiter du calme et du silence. Jarvis vérifiait toujours la consommation d'alcool de l'homme.

-Nous sommes en pleine journée, observa Logan en voyant Pepper sortir une bière du frigo.

-Je me dois de confirmer, Miss Potts, dit Jarvis.

-Une seule fois, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant la bouteille.

Il la décapsula et en vida la moitié avec une reconnaissance qui l'effraya. Il ne buvait jamais alors qu'il devait s'occuper des enfants. Depuis cinq ans, il se tenait à cette règle. L'homme se tint debout, refusant de s'asseoir en sachant qu'il risquait tout simplement de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil et de laisser le découragement l'envahir.

-Tous les parents doivent laisser partir leurs enfants un jour, déclara Pepper. Que ce soit en séjour organisé par l'école, le lycée, ou à l'université.

Il aurait voulu protester mais ne trouva rien à opposer. La femme le contourna et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le masser. Un geste généreux car il était couvert de sueur.

-Ils vont bien, Logan, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle appuya sur un nœud et il grogna tandis que ses mains impitoyables malaxaient le nerfs.

-Tu t'inquiètes aussi, répliqua-t-il.

Il avait vu son regard partir dans le vague à plusieurs reprises, son sourire un peu forcé au moment des repas. Thor et Loki lui manquaient.

-Tu es une mère pour eux comme je suis...

Il sentit les mains se crisper et jura. Autant pour sa certitude d'avoir heurté un point sensible que pour ces phrases qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir.

-Tu m'as dit dès les premières semaines qu'ils me considéraient...

Avant de s'occuper de ces mômes, Logan ne s'était jamais réellement considéré comme un potentiel père. Il avait été forcé à ce rôle, il avait appris à être un père, un protecteur, un responsable légal. Peu importait son titre, il savait comment il aimait chacun de ces enfants, et comment chacun de ces enfants l'aimaient.

-Loki et Thor croyaient encore leur mère vivante jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fandral, déclara Pepper sur un ton léger qui ne le trompa pas. Et Odin est toujours là.

-Conneries, répliqua-t-il. Ils se souviennent tous de leurs parents à l'exception de Natasha. Ils les aimeront toujours mais je croyais que les années de psycho de l'université t'avaient appris qu'ils...

-Je sais, soupira enfin Pepper. Avant de partir, Loki a dit que sa famille était ici.

Sa famille. Ses compagnons indéfectibles, et un modèle parental. Au bout de quelques minutes, la femme le relâcha, mais sa main s'attarda sur le coup de l'homme qui fit volte face et posa sa propre main sur le poignet fin de son interlocutrice.

-Comme dans un couple divorcé, marmonna-t-il. Excepté...

Ce n'était pas la meilleure métaphore, mais Pepper se contenta de rire. Ses pommettes hautes mettaient son sourire en valeur et ses yeux brillaient. Logan relâcha sa prise et la main fraîche glissa de son coup jusqu'au corps de sa propriétaire. Un jour peut-être il leur faudrait parler, mais Logan n'était pas particulièrement doué pour parler. A l'exception d'avec ses mômes.

* * *

Pepper posa une tasse de café sur la table en plastique vert et darda son regard sur Tony, qui se contenta d'afficher un sourire innocent. Peu impressionnée, elle intensifia sa sévérité et le garçon finit par descendre du lampadaire qu'il tentait d'escalader. Il en était déjà tombé deux fois et s'était foulé le poignet. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le conduire à Ohama pour lui faire apposer un plâtre.

-Ils ont l'air bien, commenta Hank en s'asseyant sur une chaise de jardin, une tasse de café brûlant dans sa main bleue également.

Pepper rejeta la tête en arrière pour profiter du soleil de fin d'après midi. Entourés par les champs et les bisons, les enfants disposaient d'un espace énorme pour jouer, courir et hurler. La campagne et son calme leur faisait du bien à tous.

-Hank ?

Raven, une moue plaintive sur le visage, s'installa sur les genoux du mutant adulte.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre la forme d'un animal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux me transformer qu'en humain ?

Le scientifique observa la petite fille avec intensité, et répondit avec une rapidité à laquelle Pepper ne s'attendait pas. Elle se souvint peu après que les deux mutants avaient autrefois été ensembles, et que l'homme avait eu l'occasion d'étudier longuement la mutation de Raven. Elle écouta avec un intérêt modéré les explications sur le gène mutant et sa corrélation avec les humains. La fillette passa des genoux d'Hank à ceux de Pepper.

-Je voulais me transformer en Pokemon, geignit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de la femme.

Pepper l'enserra dans ses bras. La petite fille était affectueuse, toujours à la recherche de contact, toujours effrayée à l'idée d'avoir déçu les adultes qu'elle aimait. Elle possédait un côté mutin et malicieux qui s'exacerbait auprès de Loki, mais le meilleur mot pour la définir demeurait aimante.

-J'aurais voulu devenir un Givrali.

Givrali, Givrali, réfléchit Pepper. Un Pokemon glace sans aucun doute, Raven ne jurait que par les Pokemon glaces -et feu, paradoxalement-. Logan parvenait mieux à retenir les centaines de petits animaux étranges qu'elle. Les enfants s'étaient pris de passion pour le jeu et figurines, peluches, dessins animés et cartes peuplaient désormais le salon jaune. Ils occasionnaient beaucoup de disputes, notamment à l'ouverture des nouveaux paquets et boosters, d'échanges plus ou moins justes et de pertes.

-Evoli peut évoluer en n'importe quoi, en ce qu'il choisit, ou que son dresseur choisit, continua Raven. Il possède plusieurs formes mais reste égal à lui même.

Hank et Pepper échangèrent un regard entendu, puis la femme soupira en apercevant Natasha monter sur le toit. Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement leur interdire ce genre d'exercices, pas avec l'entraînement qui était leur toute l'année.

-Nous nous entraînons, répliqua la rouquine. Clint est dans l'équipe adverse, je pensais lui donner un peu de challenge.

-Loki et Thor me manquent, murmura Raven.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Pepper, qui bougea un peu pour être plus confortable. Thor et Loki étaient les deux garçons les plus proches de la jeune mutante, qui devait se sentir un peu isolée, notamment dans ces moments où Natasha et Clint semblaient partis dans une compétition éternelle.

-Tu veux jouer aux cartes Pokemon ? s'enquit Alex.

-D'accord.

Alors qu'elle montait dans sa chambre -et celle de Natasha- pour chercher ses decks, Pepper soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne sais jamais quoi lui répondre, admit-elle.

Alex lui sourit. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice et d'énergie, et pour un homme de soixante ans, il demeurait extraordinairement agile. Il participait volontiers à toutes les activités proposées par les enfants.

-Tes actes sont plus parlants que tes mots, avec eux, répondit-il.

Logan parvenait à parler, à argumenter. Elle les bordait, parvenait à discuter, leur prodiguait l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour eux, mais se sentait parfois en retrait. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment stupide elle se trouvait là depuis le début, et les aimait d'un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Un amour féroce, qui l'avait forcée à reconsidérer ce dont elle était capable. Pepper était douée pour s'occuper de l'administration, mais elle n'avait eu aucun mal à planter un couteau dans le flanc d'un ennemi qui menaçait l'Alliance. Pour eux, et aux côtés de Logan.

* * *

Il s'agissait de leur dernier jour sur Asgard. Le lendemain, Heimdall les renverrait à la Tour par le Bifrost. Assis sur les marches de la salle du trône, Thor méditait. Asgard ne lui avait pas manqué durant ces quatre dernières années mais il pressentait qu'elle lui manquerait dorénavant. Il avait été habitué à Jarvis, à la technologie, à la nourriture et aux coutumes Midgardiennes, mais redécouvrir sa planète dorée, les armes, les forgerons, les Ase, avait été douloureusement exceptionnel. Le jeune dieu soupira. Il aurait eu besoin de discuter avec Frigga mais sa mère n'était plus.

-Veux-tu rester, Thor ? demanda une voix puissante derrière lui.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux. Une partie de lui désirait demeurer plus longtemps sur Asgard, au moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Pourtant, ne plus revoir Pepper et Logan et ce qui demeurait une partie de sa famille blessait son cœur. Il ne se languissait pas encore d'eux, mais ce temps viendrait et il le savait.

-Et Loki ? répondit-il sur la défensive.

L'Asgardien qui se tenait debout derrière lui s'assit à ses côtés. Thor avait été frappé par à quel point il paraissait vieux. Jadis, il lui semblait que son père était immortel. Il savait désormais que malgré une longévité extraordinaire dûe aux pommes d'Iduun, les Ase mouraient. Jadis... Et pourtant, une autre vie, semblait il.

-Je ne proposerai pas à Loki de rester, car Loki n'en a pas envie, répondit gravement Odin.

C'était la vérité, dut-il reconnaître. Son frère avait eu les yeux brillant de curiosité et de fascination à plusieurs reprises, de bonheur même parfois, mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place sur Asgard.

-Loki est un Ase, n'est-ce pas ? Par... acquisition.

L'inné et l'acquis. Charles et Tony avaient longuement disserté sur le sujet.

-Nous avons élevé Loki comme notre fils, acquiesça Odin. Autrefois, Thor, il était tout autant un Ase que toi, que Frigga, immergé dans sa culture, aimant Asgard, désireux de la protéger à tous prix. Aujourd'hui, Loki et toi êtes par acquisition des Midgardiens, mais votre origine Ase demeure. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous reviendrez ici durant... Les périodes de vacances.

Ils en avaient déjà discuté : ils passeraient la moitié des vacances à Asgard, et l'autre moitié sur Midgard.

-Je hais la façon dont le peuple d'Asgard méprise mon frère, gronda-t-il.

Il avait pris la défense de Loki de trop nombreuses fois ces dernières semaines, blessant l'ego de son frère mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Il ne laissait personne, personne, dénigrer Loki.

-Les nobles d'Asgard et non son peuple, corrigea Odin.

Il était vrai que lorsqu'ils avaient marché dans la ville, nul n'avait bronché devant le jeune dieu de la malice, s'inclinant tout autant sur son passage que sur celui de Thor.

-Un jour Thor, tu seras le Roi d'Asgard et le Père de Toutes Choses, reprit son père.

-Et Loki...

-Je ne veux pas du trône. De toutes façon, le trône ne sera jamais donné à un Jotün.

La voix dégoulinante de mépris de Loki retentit derrière eux. Il avait été en paix avec sa nature, et Thor voyait tout le travail accompli par Raven, Tony et lui partir en fumée.

-C'est faux, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu es naïf, Thor.

Il y avait tant d'amertume, chez Loki... Tant de dédain. Thor se sentait glacé par cette voix.

-Si Thor est en incapacité d'exercer ses fonctions, tu seras Roi, Loki, répondit Odin avec calme.

-Mais je ne veux pas être roi. Je ne veux plus être roi depuis que nous avons appris que nous étions redevenus des enfants. Je veux vivre aux côtés de Tony, de l'Alliance.

Il fit une pause, et son visage redevint doux tandis qu'il prenait place de l'autre côté d'Odin.

-Nous reviendrons sur Asgard, rappela Thor.

Leur père les avait informé de cette décision. Revenir sur Asgard tout au long de leur enfance mortelle -il était apparu que le sort de Loki les faisait vieillir à la vitesse d'enfants Midgardiens et non Asgardiens- pour apprendre, puis à l'âge adulte, reprendre leurs positions sur Asgard. Il avait fallu trois années d'observation à Odin, mais trois années étaient courtes à leur échelle, pour en venir à ce consensus acceptable. Loki tressaillit.

-Et si Ragnärok survient durant ce temps ? Odin -Père-, si...

-Ragnärok est encore loin, promit le Père de Toutes Choses. Soyez en assurés. Ce sera à Thor de passer à travers lui, mais avec ton aide Loki, vous surmonterez cette épreuve. J'ai toute confiance en toi, mon fils.

Le visage de Loki se fit de marbre, et Thor le sentit bouleversé. Il prit l'une de ses mais dans les siennes.

-Avec toi à mes côtés, Asgard sera imbattable mon frère, promit-il.

-Nous aurons le soutien de Tony, asséna Loki. Père, je ne suis pas Roi. Je puis me choisir un compagnon, un compagnon mortel.

-Ce ne sera plus ma décision lorsque le moment viendra, répondit gravement Odin.

Thor sourit largement à son frère. Il accorderait à Tony aussi bien de vivre sur Asgard que les pommes d'Iduun.

* * *

Le retour de Thor et Loki avait été un soulagement pour Logan, mais les deux jeunes dieux paraissaient déconcertés. Thor était revenu avec de nombreuses anecdotes qu'il ne se privait jamais de raconter au repas mais Logan percevait chez lui une nostalgie qui le perturbait. Loki s'était assombri.

-Il est en paix avec Odin, lui assura Pepper.

-Son passé le rattrape, grogna l'homme.

Ils partaient le lendemain matin grâce à un avion prêté par le SHIELD. Il devait encore vérifier les valises de chacun d'entre eux puis les mettre dans une pièce verrouillée et s'assurer que Jarvis ne laisserait pas Tony ni Loki y pénétrer. Quoi qu'une bêtise de la part du jeune dieu aurait rassuré le protecteur. Il n'était pas sûr que Tony ne tente pas de le dérider de cette manière. Les deux adultes se séparèrent en entrant l'un dans la chambre de Thor et Clint, l'autre dans celle de Steve et Bruce. Logan souhaitait bien du courage à Pepper pour dissuader l'archer de n'emmener qu'un seul arc.

-Je prend mon bouclier sur moi, annonça Steve.

Bruce était en train de plier plusieurs shorts, très calmement.

-J'ai emballé mon microscope et le glisserai entre les vêtements, annonça-t-il.

Il pouvait être impulsif, taquin, et utiliser son intelligence pour trouver une faille dans le règlement, mais il était honnête.

-Pas de fioles étranges ? s'enquit Logan.

Le garçon rougit.

-Il s'agit d'une occasion unique de rencontrer de nouveau éléments !

Logan tendit la main, et avec un soupir, Bruce fourra sa main dans sa valise.

-Je les mets dans une caisse spéciale et te les rend à l'arrivée. Mais interdiction de les utiliser sans nous prévenir. Steve, ton bouclier risque d'attirer l'attention au camping.

-Il ne rentre pas dans ma valise, répliqua le garçon avec un brin de défiance.

Clint allait très certainement vouloir porter son arc sur son dos. Arriver ainsi dans un camping ou nul ne connaissait leur réelle identité était une très, très mauvaise idée.

-Même caisse que Bruce, je te le rendrais dans ta tente.

-Et si nous sommes attaqués ?

-Tu utiliseras un poignard, comme Natasha, Clint et Tony.

Mjöllnir rentrait dans le sac à dos de Thor, le jeune dieu s'en était assuré. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux vêtements des garçons, leur avoir rappelé de prendre plusieurs vestes, au cas où, Logan les laissa fermer leurs valises et se dirigea dans la chambre de Natasha et Raven. Un nouveau défi en perspective. Puis Tony et Loki, et là, il allait mettre beaucoup de temps.

La liste de choses à emporter étant enfin complète, Logan referma la caisse du SHIELD et ordonna à Jarvis de verrouiller la porte.

-Tu crains qu'ils ne puissent pas vivre pleinement leur seconde chance, accusa Pepper.

Elle l'attendait de l'autre côté, et le brusque sujet entamé ne le surpris pas. Avec toutes les interruptions quotidiennes, il était devenu habituel qu'ils terminent une conversation commencée plusieurs heures auparavant.

-Beaucoup de choses pourraient les en empêcher, rétorqua-t-il.

Si l'Organisation n'avait pas magistralement échoué, si la relève Avengers ne s'était pas présentée sous la forme des anciens amis d'Iron Man, si Odin avait ordonné que ses fils lui soient rendus...

-Je sais que tu as peur pour eux à chaque seconde.

-C'est ce qu'être parent veut dire, cita-t-il.

Beaucoup d'Agents du SHIELD vivaient uniquement pour l'organisation, mais l'un d'entre eux avait une famille, et explicité ce fait. Alex avait une fois fait une remarque similaire, mentionnant Scott.

-Logan.

Pepper attrapa son poignet et il s'immobilisa.

-J'essaie de te dire que je comprends. L'Alliance -notre famille- semble en sécurité mais nous savons que cela peut basculer. Je sais ce que tu ressens, et je suis à tes côtés.

Ils étaient toujours dans une situation ambiguë. Logan se battait aux côtés des Avengers et des X-Men lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin, en partie parce que ça lui permettait de décharger sa rage et son adrénaline naturelles. Il avait été nomade et s'était battu une bonne partie de sa vie. Pepper s'occupait de Stark Industries. Ils possédaient un métier, et une famille. Un équilibre qui semblait parfait mais dans lequel chaque obstacle, chaque fêlure, apparaissait terrifiant car ils étaient en mesure de tout perdre.

-Bien, répondit-il.

Il retourna sa main pour attraper le poignet de la femme à son tour et l'amena contre son torse.

-Bien, répéta-t-il.

Pepper n'avait pas besoin de protection. Elle était forte, vive, indépendante. Ils le savaient tous deux. L'étreinte était les mots de Logan.

* * *

Passer de fils d'Howard Stark avec des domestiques à Tony Stark, enfant de l'Alliance n'avait pas été si déstabilisant que cela. Logan avait tout pris en main et il avait été trop occupé avec Loki et ses autres amis. Le camping, néanmoins, était une chose que le génie n'avait jamais testé, sans doute pas même durant son ancienne vie d'adulte. Ils dormaient à même le sol, dans des tentes de toile, au milieu de montagnes qui entouraient un lac. Les toilettes et les douches étaient publiques, il devaient faire la vaisselle, et il y avait de nombreux autres enfants dans les tentes et mobile-home. La plage du lac menait à une eau relativement fraîche avec une installation de deux toboggans. Il y avait des filets de volley, des buts pour soccer, des jeux pour enfants. Il s'agissait de deux semaines en pleine nature, deux semaines à ne plus se soucier de rien d'autre que des vacances avec les siens.

-Thor, tu mets de l'eau partout, râla Natasha.

Ils lavaient les assiettes du repas à tour de rôle, et ce soir était celui de lui, Natasha, Thor et Bruce. Logan et Pepper étaient assis devant la tente quelques mètres plus loin et ne pouvaient les y voir. Les autres étaient sans doute à l'accueil du camping où une soirée dansante se préparait. Ils étaient libres de circuler comme ils le voulaient à condition d'avertir lorsqu'ils partaient, et de respecter les horaires donnés -et les règles. Pas de baignade sans Logan, Pepper, Peter ou Hill, pas de sortie du camping, pas de démonstration de combat, de magie ou de mutation, et rien d'illégal-. Un vent de liberté soufflait pour eux. Ils avaient reçu une cinquantaine de dollar chacun à gérer et dépenser comme ils le désiraient en deux semaines, et étaient libres de leurs mouvements. Ils gagnaient de l'indépendance.

-Il s'agit d'un exercice pour eux aussi, avait dit Loki avec un coup d'oeil à Charles qui avait confirmé.

Tony, malgré l'eau froide, le baquet de béton désagréable et la graisse de poulet qui collait aux assiettes, souriait largement.

-Désolé, s'excusa le jeune dieu.

Il ne savait pas faire la vaisselle. Encore moins qu'eux. Mais, comme l'avait dit Pepper, grandir signifiait aussi apprendre les corvées et pour le moment, ce n'était pas trop désagréable, même si Loki avait plus ou moins marmonné sur son statut de Prince et d'enfant issu d'une Tour avec des robots intelligents.

-Terminé ! annonça Bruce.

-Je vais me changer, répondit Natasha en emportant les saladiers et les verres.

-Tu viens ce soir, Bruce ? s'assura Tony.

Leur ami était resté en compagnie de Logan et Pepper à la soirée précédente, à lire. Il n'aimait que peu la foule et le bruit.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il. Je ne m'amuse pas autant que vous à danser, Tony.

-Au moins une heure ! Tu peux toujours rentrer, mais c'est mieux tous ensemble.

Bruce consulta sa montre.

-Une heure, accorda-t-il avec un soupir.

-Parfait, sourit le génie avec malice. Je vais te prêter un jean.

-Je n'ai pas besoin...

Mais Tony ne l'écoutait pas. Son ami n'avait pris que des shorts et des t-shirt ou chemises de toiles. Il allait avoir besoin d'un jean et d'un t-shirt avec un groupe de métal -AC/DC ou Iron Maiden seraient parfaits-.

Loki était très beau, comme toujours, dans son pantalon de cuir et sa chemise vert foncé. Il ne craignait pas le froid et savait maintenir sa température corporelle pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Natasha portait une jolie robe noire à bretelles et Raven, sous sa forme blonde, une robe colorée à volants. Le sourire de Tony refusait de partir de son visage. Ils étaient tous là, tous ensemble, dans ce camping perdu au milieu du Canada, et ils apprenaient à être indépendants. Ils grandissaient, mûrissaient, et l'année à venir s'annonçait passionnante.

-Charles ? s'enquit Loki.

Le télépathe portait un pantalon et une chemise de costume mais il danserait avec eux. Ce séjour en camping l'avait révélé relativement social, bien que ce soit principalement avec de jeunes adultes. Charles aimait danser, et lui et Raven s'en sortaient très bien, ayant certainement eu des cours privés quand ils habitaient avec leur mère. Le garçon releva la tête, le rouge aux joues et une expression de détresse sur le visage.

-J'entends toutes leurs pensées, en chaos continu tant elles sont criées. Elles ne sont pas vraiment chastes.

Charles avait fait des progrès avec son don au fil des ans. Il développait peu un peu le tic de mettre ses doigts à sa tempe pour aller fouiller dans les pensées d'une personne en particulier, un geste qui lui valait des moqueries affectueuses d'Erik. Il bloquait également les pensées des autres s'il le désirait, mais lorsqu'il était détendu, sa télépathie avait tendance à être relâchée, particulièrement avec autant de monde.

-Oh, lâcha Loki avec un air entendu.

Tony éclata de rire, trouvait le sujet particulièrement hilarant. Charles le fusilla du regard.

-Ca n'a rien de drôle, Tony ! Ce genre de fantasme est sensé être privé et je viole leur intimité ! Il s'agit de visions profondément gênantes.

Le génie n'était pas quelqu'un de pudique. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de frapper aux portes des chambres et Natasha l'avait à plusieurs reprises plaqué contre le mur pour cette raison. Il ne s'agissait que de corps et ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Malgré tout, il connaissait la pudeur de son ami.

-Tu n'as qu'à nous connecter, proposa-t-il. Tu seras trop concentré à maintenir le lien et à discuter avec nous pour être importainé par d'autres.

-Importuné, corrigea Clint, arrivé derrière eux. Massacre ton américain si tu veux mais pitié, pas comme ça.

Tony lui tira la langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, la présence familière des autres envahissaient son esprit. Les remarques sarcastiques et légèrement douloureuses échangées entre Clint et Natasha, les soupirs doux de Bruce devant les projecteurs et diffuseurs de fumée de la piste de danse, les rire de Raven et de Steve, celui un peu plus grinçant d'Erik, les observations de Thor, la malice de Loki. La musique résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles : quelques tubes niais de cette année et heureusement des morceaux plus acceptables, même du AC/DC. Il attrapa la main de Loki pour l'emmener danser, et le dieu lui offrit un sourire tendre, ses yeux verts brillant d'amour. Ils grandissaient, mais une chose demeurait immuable : ils étaient tous une famille, et il s'aimaient.

* * *

La fraîcheur du soir était apaisante. Ils servaient de buffet à volonté pour les moustiques, néanmoins, ce qui signifiait que lorsqu'ils iraient faire des courses, ils devraient penser à une crème apaisante et de la citronnelle. Pour le moment, assis sur des chaises plastiques, observant le soleil se coucher par delà les montagnes et la forêt, les deux adultes se contentaient de profiter.

-Prêt pour l'accrobranche ?

La lueur amusée dans les yeux de Pepper le fit sourire. Elle devrait s'absenter la journée entière pour gérer une situation de crise dans un département de Stark Industries.

-Ca va plus être une course pour empêcher Natasha et Clint d'escalader tout ce qu'ils trouvent et Thor et Steve de faire une démonstration de leurs capacités, répliqua-t-il.

Ils s'étaient demandé s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée, si les enfants, ayant déjà une expérience du combat, n'allaient pas s'y ennuyer. Mais ils pouvaient se permettre de tester -et Logan anticipait déjà un combat par rapport aux parcours les plus compliqués que la plupart ne pourraient pas tester en raison de leur taille-. Pepper éclata de rire et il se détendit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à la beauté de la nature et ces conneries que beaucoup de guide touristiques rabâchaient. Le camping, la mer, la campagne... Tout ceci n'était intéressant que parce que les enfants s'amusaient. Logan, Wolverine, était fait pour les champs de bataille et une vie stressante. Une vie qu'il obtenait tous les jours en dehors de ces brèves périodes de vacances prendre du temps calme avec chacun des enfants et Pepper était une bonne chose.

-Tu sais que tu dois les accompagner, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grogna, mais elle savait qu'il se plierait à la règle. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent sans aucune gêne, comme si souvent depuis leur étreinte dans ce couloir, la veille du départ. Une étreinte muette qui avait été plus parlante que n'importe laquelle de leurs conversations. Une étreinte où Logan avait autorisé son cœur à le laisser ressentir cette chaleur agréable et ces vagues brûlantes et essentielles.

La fatigue brûlait les yeux de Charles, malgré tout, il rampa par dessus Raven et Natasha, qui attrapa aussitôt sa cheville, les yeux ouverts et parfaitement alerte. Il admirait ses réflexes.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Prendre l'air, répondit-il honnêtement. Réfléchir.

Il devina qu'elle fronçait les sourcils malgré l'obscurité quasi complète. Enfin, la prise ferme sur sa cheville se relâcha.

-Je viens avec toi. Et je prends mon poignard.

Protester avec Natasha lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton froid et déterminé était stupide, et tous l'avaient compris depuis longtemps. La jeune russe se contenta de vérifier que Raven dormait paisiblement et s'extirpa de son sac de couchage. Ils défirent prudemment la fermeture éclair, sortirent, et la refermèrent. L'air était frais et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, des étoiles qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais voir à New York.

-Pepper et Logan, lança la rouquine. Est-ce à cela que tu veux réfléchir ?

-Cela ne me regarde pas... Et... N'est-ce pas ainsi depuis longtemps ?

Les moustiques s'accumulaient près du lampadaire le plus proche, à quelques mètres d'eux. Il ne discernait de son amie que son visage vaguement illuminé de jaune et ses cheveux flamboyants.

-Je veux réfléchir à la suite. Nous sommes réellement une famille, et nos dates de naissances sont officiellement reconnues. Nous possédons désormais une nouvelle existence civile, protégée par le SHIELD. Il existe d'innombrables possibilités.

Qu'allait-il faire de cette nouvelle vie ? Devait-il demander à Logan des cours par correspondance ? Ils avaient tous reçu à peu près le même enseignement, mais ils avaient tous des aptitudes et des intérêts différents.

-Es-tu... satisfaite de ta vie ?

Il n'entrait jamais dans l'esprit de ses amis sans leur permission, mais il captait parfois leurs pensées par inadvertance. Natasha était en quête de réponses quant à elle même et ses origines.

-Je suis heureuse, mais je veux savoir d'où je viens. Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'ignorais, Charles.

Il pencha la tête et l'observa. Il ignorait si le savoir détruirait son amie ou la rendrait plus forte, si elle en serait épanouie ou amère.

-Ton ancienne vie comporte des moments atroces, l'informa-t-il.

Il avait beaucoup lu sur la mémoire et l'inconscient, au grand damne de Logan. Il connaissait également assez de la Russie pour avoir cette certitude.

-Comme toutes les autres, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Charles, je sais que tu peux me redonner mes souvenirs. Nous sommes tombés d'accord pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je suis persuadée qu'un jour, tu devras nous rendre notre mémoire à tous pour que nous puissions devenir des adultes.

Charles sourit, avec un brin d'arrogance. Il était puissant. Ses premières années de nouvelle vie avaient été dures, mais plus ils grandissaient et plus ses relations avec les autres s'étaient apaisées. Ils comprenaient sa maturité, et le fardeau qui avait été sien de tout connaître, de tout douloureusement connaître et comprendre, d'avoir son innocence entachée. Il était bien entouré, d'Erik, présence et soutien inconditionnels, et du reste de sa famille.

* * *

L'été se terminait. Logan avait obtenu des manuels scolaires et songeait à engager un professeur autre que cet Agent du SHIELD anciennement instituteur. Pepper négociait avec le SHIELD, mais ils allaient devoir réfléchir à d'autres solutions. Charles avait suggéré les cours par correspondance, et Pepper et Logan se renseignaient désormais dessus lorsqu'ils avaient du temps libre. Assis dans le refuge, les deux adultes discutaient tranquillement avant de rejoindre leurs chambres, mais la discussion était futile tandis que les sous-entendus enflaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être ignorés. La tension était immense, palpable.

-Logan, se décida Pepper.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait prendre la situation en main. Elle s'approcha de lui, et tout simplement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Logan ferma les yeux et se leva, toujours l'embrassant, l'étreignant avec désir et amour. Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps, silencieusement, profondément.

Ils étaient les deux parents d'une famille spéciale. Deux parents, qui un jour se marieraient. Et Logan décidera qu'il se débrouillerait pour que ce soit prochainement.


	2. Les relations sociales

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis à l'heure ! Et la bonne nouvelle est que j'ai avancé dans le chapitre 20 de Babysitters ! Un peu moins à attendre pour vous !**

 **Enchaînons tout de suite avec le lycée... Moins de moments mignons, et un peu plus de crise d'ado !**

 **Petite traduction du fonctionnement d'un lycée américain :**

 **Les élèves ne sont pas répartis par classe. Ils ont une Homeroom, où l'appel est fait le matin, puis sont dispatchés selon leurs niveaux et options.**

 **Les cours commencent à 7-8 heures du matin et se terminent à 14 heures. Les élèves peuvent enchaîner sur des clubs.**

 **Freshman : Première année**

 **Sophomore : Deuxième année**

 **Junior : Troisième année**

 **Senior : Dernière année**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

* * *

Si Logan avait reçu une prime du SHIELD chaque fois qu'il avait entendu Tony Stark se plaindre ces derniers jours, il aurait sans doute pu acheter du vibranium pour chacun des enfants sous peu. Sa patience si durement acquise commençait à s'effriter.

-J'ai été diplômé du MIT à 15 ans ! Je pourrais passer le SAT ET mon diplôme d'ingénieur tout de suite, ou même être accepté dans n'importe quelle université ! Pour quelle raison devrais-je aller dans un lycée ?

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois seuls, avec Pepper, avec les autres enfants et même avec Coulson.

-C'est comme ça, Tony, un point c'est tout, répliqua Pepper.

Cela aurait fonctionné avec n'importe lequel des autres adolescents, mais Tony résistait facilement à Pepper. Ou à l'autorité en général.

-Je suis un génie. Je ne vais pas aller m'abrutir sur des bancs à écouter des imbéciles, pas alors que je pourrais faire bien plus productif pour le monde !

-Tu feras comme tout le monde et tu dessineras en classe, répliqua Raven. Sauf que ce seront des prototypes d'armures et de nano particules au lieu de visages gribouillés à la hâte.

Logan sentait la patience des autres s'effriter aussi, à vrai dire. Ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas eu un seul repas qui ne s'était pas transformé en joute verbale sur le sujet.

-Je pourrais très bien faire ça ici !

-Oh ferme là Tony, rugit Natasha. De toutes façon, tu vas reprendre le rôle d'Iron Man et continuer à inventer des nouvelles technologies sitôt que tu seras majeur. Tu es milliardaire et as des rentrées d'argent tous les jours grâce à Stark Industries, alors ferme là !

-Nous sommes milliardaire, la reprit le génie, vexé.

Il avait beau être particulièrement chiant, Tony Stark était généreux et loyal aux siens. Ils avaient tous accès à la fortune qu'il avait construite.

-Nous allons tous au lycée, Tony, soupira Charles. Il s'agit d'une étape de notre nouvelle chance, tu te souviens ? Vivre, et se construire la vie que nous désirons.

-Oui, je sais, tu vas sauter toutes les classes possibles et imaginables et finir plus jeune professeur en génétique possible, répondit vivement l'adolescent en roulant des yeux. Quel intérêt de repasser toutes ces étapes ? J'étais diplômé à 15 ans, merde ! Maintenant, je vais juste être un adolescent comme les autres alors que j'aurais pu avoir bien plus !

-Tony, tu la boucles ou je t'enferme dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain matin et tu pourras toujours supplier JARVIS de t'ouvrir, tonna Logan.

Il ne savait pas si sa patience était finalement arrivée à bout, où si le regard de plus en plus sombre de Loki ajouté aux expressions blessées de tous les autres l'avaient fait réagir avec impulsivité, mais il accueillit l'absence de réponse avec soulagement. Ils avaient su, Pepper et lui, que l'adolescence serait une période compliquée, avec dix gamins en crise qui se taperaient mutuellement sur les nerfs, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que ce soit aussi irritant. Tony était particulièrement doué pour leur faire perdre le peu de sang froid qu'ils réussissaient à accumuler, probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas se taire.

-On regarde La Taupe, ce soir ? proposa Bruce.

C'était son tour de choisir le film. Loki, Natasha et Steve agitèrent le poignet pour signaler qu'ils en étaient, suivis pas Charles et Erik, mais Thor et Raven grimacèrent et posèrent la main sur leurs yeux, code établi pour signaler qu'il ferait une autre activité.

-De toutes façon je vais rester dans ma chambre ce soir, alors autant continuer à me plaindre, maugréa Tony. Le lycée...

-Tony, tu me soûles.

L'intervention de Loki venait du fond du cœur, mais Logan se tendit devant la pâleur du dieu, appréhendant un enchaînement désagréable.

-Nous avons compris que tu es ô si brillant et supérieur à nos pauvres esprits communs et stupides. J'espère que ton ego va s'habituer à ne plus être la célébrité ayant réussi tant d'exploits réduits à composer avec nous au quotidien par la cause d'un enchantement médiocre qui ne prend pas en compte tes désirs. Logan, Pepper, je suis navré mais je désire me retirer. Puis-je ?

Logan acquiesça -rapidement-. Des larmes de rage brillaient dans les yeux verts du dieu et il avait appris que Loki préférait s'isoler pour se calmer. Tony le regarda partir, bouche bée. Les autres le fusillaient du regard. Raven se leva pour se lancer à la poursuite du jotün. Tony secoua la tête puis repoussa sa chaise à son tour.

-Assied toi, ordonna Pepper.

-Tu en as déjà assez fait, gronda Thor.

Miracle, le génie ne répondit pas et se pencha sur son assiette, troublé. Un silence pesant s'instaura dans la salle à manger. Tony et Loki ne se disputaient pratiquement jamais ainsi. Ils étaient explosifs et pouvaient se hurler dessus à certaines occasions, mais ils étaient surtout soudés, réglaient leurs comptes en s'envoyant des piques. Et surtout, ils demeuraient fusionnels, et leur amour ostensible, profond, puissant. Tony mastiqua longuement sa viande, puis reposa ses couverts et fixa le vide. Le cynisme et la froideur du dieu l'avaient bouleversé autant qu'ils avaient dérangé Logan.

-As-tu avancé sur les rayons gamma et les notes sur le Tesseract, Bruce ? s'enquit Pepper.

Logan la remercia intérieurement et pressa sa cuisse avec gratitude. Le jeune homme sourit et hocha lentement la tête, incluant aisément Thor dans la conversation tandis que Natasha, Clint et Erik murmuraient entre eux et que Charles et Steve discutait de dilemmes moraux. Tony restait apathique, affalé sur sa chaise mais Logan décida de le forcer à attendre la fin du repas. Si ça pouvait le faire taire un peu.

* * *

Jarvis ayant aimablement indiqué à Tony où se trouvaient Loki et Raven, le génie prit les escaliers pour monter trois étages plus haut. Un étage dont ils ne se servaient pas réellement.

-...sais... différence...rentrer...ensemble...Logan... rapatriera à... Tour si nécessaire.

Se guidant à la voix de Raven, l'adolescent poussa la porte d'une des quelques salles de sport installées à la Tour. Elle donnait sur le centre ville de New York, illuminé comme chaque nuit. A son entrée, les yeux ambrés de la jeune mutante le fusillèrent du regard.

-Je sais, je suis un crétin, admit Tony en levant les mains.

Raven était plus que capable de lui faire une prise martiale et de le plaquer au sol avant de le menacer. Il l'avait déjà appris. Deux fois.

-Plus qu'un crétin, tu es égocentrique, Tony ! s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était plus ou moins la vérité, mais d'ordinaire, ils lui foutaient la paix sur ce sujet, parce qu'il incluait toujours Loki dans son petit monde -et dans une plus vaste mesure, sa famille-.

-Eh bien... tenta-t-il.

Raven se contenta de maintenir son regard furieux. Tony soupira et passa une main sur sa nuque.

-Loki... murmura-t-il en faisant un pas vers son petit ami.

Il réussi à poser une main sur l'épaule glacée du dieu qui se raidit mais ne se dégagea pas. Tony l'enserra de ses bras par derrière.

-On en parle ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Loki se retourna pour darder sur lui deux prunelles rouges et furieuses qui s'adoucirent lorsqu'il lança un regard à Raven.

-Merci, dit-il doucement. On verra demain quelles options choisir ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire blanc éclatant et Loki le lui rendit. Tony sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Le dieu échappa à sa prise pour se laisser tomber au sol, et le génie l'imita immédiatement.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé, s'expliqua aussitôt Tony. Je ne voulais pas dire que...

-Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée, abruti de mortel, que Logan et Pepper nous envoyaient au lycée afin que nous soyons tous libres de choisir une université dans laquelle étudier plus tard ? attaqua Loki. Que le lycée n'est pas à propos des cours mais à propos de l'expérience, que nous pouvons tous être égaux, partager ces moments ensembles ?

Peu parvenaient à faire taire Tony, encore moins sans le lui ordonner, mais Loki était de cette partie infime de la population. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et commença à en tripoter les lacets.

-Ce n'est pas une expérience, Loki, dit-il enfin. Le lycée est l'une des pires période pour la plupart des gens. Pour ceux qui ne font pas partie de la clique populaire. Et puisque nous sommes des marginaux, nous allons douiller à mort. Ca sera atroce, et tout ça pour acquérir un savoir que nous pourrions acquérir à la Tour.

-Nous serons ensemble, contra son petit ami. Tous les dix. Et si même un seul de nous n'est pas bien, les autres interviendront. Si c'est un cauchemar, Logan et Pepper nous protégerons.

Le dieu solitaire et cynique avait disparu, élevé dans l'amour et la fraternité, la liberté de pouvoir être lui-même et l'égalité avec les siens.

-Je conçois que tu considères ça injuste pour toi, mais ce n'est pas à propos de toi, assena durement Loki. C'est à propos de nous. Natasha et Clint n'ont pas forcément envie de devenir des agents du SHIELD, Erik, Raven, Steve et moi avons peut-être envie de trouver un métier pour quand nous serons adultes. Thor sera Roi, Bruce reprendra ses études scientifiques, de même que Charles, et tu travailleras sur Stark Industries, mais pour nous, l'avenir n'est pas tracé. Nous avons des possibilités, mais nous devons passer par le lycée. Et je hais, Tony, quand tu blesses les autres simplement parce que ton ego n'est pas content de la situation.

Tony encaissa les reproches avec une grimace. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ses autres années lycées ni du MIT. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans des études supérieures, pas alors qu'il pouvait tout inventer à la Tour... Mais Loki n'avait pas de perspective d'avenir pour le moment.

-Je massacrerai quiconque s'en prendra à vous, promit-il.

Loki eut un rire mesquin qui ne lui était pas destiné en imaginant la situation.

-Je suis désolé, ajouta Tony.

Ils s'excusaient, entre eux. Il était difficile pour leur couple de continuer s'ils ne s'excusaient pas, et Loki parut accueillir la déclaration avec soulagement. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du génie qui se blotti contre son torse dur et frais.

-De quelles options parlais-tu à Raven ?

Le soupir de Loki fit s'élever sa tête d'au moins cinq centimètres.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre des cours liés à la technologie, Tony. Au contraire, tu t'y ennuierais, tu as raison sur ce point. Prends des cours auxquels tu ne connais pas grand chose. Vois-le comme un défi. Raven et moi allons prendre des cours en commun.

Quelques années auparavant, il avait été établi que Raven était la plus jeune, mais elle avait tempêté pour pouvoir être inscrite au moins au lycée et non au collège. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des niveaux dans lesquels ils seraient répartis, et ce seraient sans doute des décisions de Pepper et Logan. Tony se détendit, vaincu par les arguments des autres. Le lycée... O, joie.

* * *

Pepper n'avait pas eu à remplir une telle paperasse depuis des années, alors qu'elle demeurait la gérante -et désormais co-propriétaire- de Stark Industries. Dix dossiers d'inscription à un lycée New Yorkais pour lesquels elle devait fournir les dossiers de l'établissement précédents avec notes et options. Des papiers, donc entièrement falsifiés, créés à l'aide des cours donnés à l'Alliance ces dix dernières années.

-Vous avez une idée du nombre d'heures que le SHIELD est obligé de passer à régler votre superbe idée ? ironisa Fury par l'intermédiaire de l'écran de communication.

Leurs relations s'étaient apaisées au fil des années, mais envoyer de jeunes super-héros au lycée lui tapait ostensiblement sur les nerfs.

-L'Institut Xavier les accueillerait avec joie, ajouta-t-il. Il s'agit pour eux de la meilleure...

-L'Institut Xavier n'ouvre pas les portes de n'importe quelle université, le coupa Pepper, et n'accueille que des mutants.

L'aide d'Ororo sur l'intégration de l'Alliance au monde extérieur était précieuse. Elle leur avait rédigé la partie scolaire de leur dossier à l'aide des documents de couvertures utilisés lorsque des jeunes partaient de l'Institut.

-Ils ont autant besoin de protection que Peter Parker en avait besoin. Les Avengers originels ont disparu depuis dix ans, et si ennemi il survient, vous savez autant que nous qu'ils sont aptes à se défendre.

Ils avaient aidé à arrêter une catastrophe mondiale l'année précédente aux côtés des New Avengers. Fury régla les derniers détails avec Pepper, puis elle retourna aux dossiers d'inscriptions exigés par le lycée. Lieu de ramassage du Bus... Tony, Bruce, Clint et Natasha avaient passé le permis. Des dizaines de véhicules étaient stockés dans la Tour Alliance. Ils se passeraient donc des mythiques bus jaunes. Années... Deux ans minimum au lycée, avaient-ils décidé. Freshman, Sophomore et Junior donc. Elle inscrivit Raven, Natasha et Bruce en première année, Thor, Loki, Erik et Steve en deuxième et Tony, Charles et Clint en troisième. De cette manières, les niveaux de chacun étaient respectés et aucun aîné ne se trouvait dans une classe inférieure à celle de son cadet. Bruce risquait de s'ennuyer quelque peu mais sa discrétion et sa timidité risquaient de lui porter préjudice avec des plus vieux. Thor... allait ramer, pour reprendre le vocabulaire de Logan. Le dieu n'était pas exactement fait pour ce système scolaire, mais pour préserver l'ego des deux frères, mieux valait qu'ils se retrouvent au même niveau.

-J'ai terminé ! soupira-t-elle enfin à l'intention de Logan qui fixait le vide assis dans un canapé. J'irais les porter au lycée demain.

-Je m'en charge, marmonna-t-il. Pas besoin que tu explose d'irritation.

Le sourire moqueur qu'il lui adressa effaça ses dernières traces de frustrations.

-Tu sais pourquoi Tony a pris arabe ? s'enquit-elle.

Certaines options les avaient laissés pour le moins perplexe. Loki avait choisi un cours de théâtre, Thor un cours sur le gouvernement américain, Clint un cours sur la mécanique automobile, et Natasha et Bruce un cours de psycho. Entre autres.

-Quelque chose à propos d'entretenir son génie, répondit Logan. Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu es là dessus depuis trois jours.

Il se leva pour lui embrasser la tempe en un geste tendre, et elle accueillit la distraction avec joie.

* * *

 _Septembre_

Deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis que la rentrée s'était déroulée, et que Steve se plaignait qu'ils s'étaient déjà fait remarquer. Raven considéra son plateau avec dégoût mais balaya le self du regard à la recherche des siens. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Trop d'adolescents, de cris, de bousculades... Pour eux qui n'avaient vécu qu'à douze -et un chat- dans une immense Tour, il s'agissait d'un changement qui n'était pas forcément le bienvenu.

-Bouge ! ordonna un garçon en la bousculant.

Raven inspira profondément elle contrôlait sa mutation mais le stress occasionné par le lycée tendait à faire jaunir ses yeux. Aucune table ne semblait libre pour eux dix, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir manger séparément...

-Raven, l'appela bruyamment Thor.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, se contentant de fixer la jeune mutante avec un large sourire. La jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers leur table et posa son plateau en face du dieu du Tonnerre.

-J'ignore comment ils peuvent oser nous servir une telle bouillie, cracha la voix familière de Loki à côté d'elle.

-La joie des selfs de lycée, plaisanta Clint en scannant la masse d'élèves s'installant pour déjeuner.

Raven posa son regard sur deux garçons discutant avec Tony et nota que, si le génie paraissait tout à fait à l'aise, son regard demeurait méfiant.

-Je vais guetter Natasha et Bruce, annonça-t-elle.

Charles et Steve parviendraient sans doute à les trouver grâce au don de son frère.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau, déclara Loki les dents serrées.

Il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle la présence de deux étrangers à leur table. En face de lui, Erik arborait un visage fermé, presque meurtrier. Tony cessa aussitôt de discuter avec les deux garçons.

-Loki, tu préfères qu'on aille se chercher un McDo ?

-Logan nous tuerait, répliqua le dieu avant d'ajouter malicieusement : et tu n'as pas besoin de grossir.

Logan et Pepper les avaient quelques fois emmenés dans des fast food, mais en apprenant qu'ils avaient quitté l'enceinte du lycée quatre jour sur cinq lors de la semaine précédente, ils s'étaient pris un sermon doublé d'un avertissement. Raven délaissa sans regrets sa nourriture pour aller se planter près de l'entrée. La chevelure flamboyante de son amie ne fut pas difficile à repérer, et elle lui fit signe rapidement, souriant au passage à son frère.

-Fisher nous fait toujours sortir en retard, gronda Natasha une fois qu'ils furent tous plus de retour à leur table.

La jeune russe se figea devant les garçons qui discutaient toujours avec Tony et donc allaient les forcer à s'asseoir en bout de table, loin des leurs.

-Vous voulez pas dégager ? offrit-elle avec sa douceur caractéristique.

-Euh... Non, fut la réponse. Y a pas de raison que tu sois la seule à t'asseoir à côté du fils de Tony Stark.

Erik et Loki serrèrent les poings sur leurs couverts, mâchant furieusement la purée plus ou moins claire. Raven inspira profondément. Ils avaient tous redouté ces moments, tout en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient les éviter. S'ils étaient inscrits sous les noms d'Howlett -Loki, Thor, Bruce, Clint et Erik- et Potts -Natasha, elle-même et son frère, Steve-, ils avaient été forcés de créer une descendance à Anthony Howard Stark afin que Tony puisse reprendre Stark Industries plus tard. La nouvelle n'avait pas surpris grand monde mais faisait toujours les gros titres des journaux en manque de scoops et le jeune homme avait été sollicité pour de nombreuses interviews.

-En fait, commença Tony, ils sont mes meilleurs amis.

-Et alors mec ? Tu vas en avoir plein d'autres ici, y a plein de trucs à découvrir ! Ils peuvent se mettre à côté de nous !

Raven serra les poings. Charles se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Natasha.

-Mets toi à côté d'Erik, ça ne me dérange pas de passer un repas sans parler, souffla-t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas te sacrifier parce que deux abrutis...

-Pardon ?

-Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, Natasha, murmura-t-il.

De façon très diplomate, il endigua la dispute qui était en train de fleurir, mais sa sœur sentit une rage sourde, profonde, l'envahir. Le lycée allait les séparer, forcer des rencontres, créer une distance entre eux dont elle ne voulait pas...

 _Nous vivons ensemble, Raven, nous pourrons régler les problèmes le soir. Les choses peuvent dégénérer si nous nous opposons. Ne t'inquiètes pas._

La voix calme, presque professorale de son frère dans son esprit la mit presque autant hors d'elle qu'elle l'apaisa. Charles prenait toujours soin des autres, s'assurait toujours qu'elle aille bien.

-Tu vas reprendre le costume de ton père ? interrogea bruyamment l'un des deux élèves.

Sa fourchette lui échappa des mains pour se planter sur son poignet. Loki ne dissimula pas son sourire, mais Erik avait la tête baissée sur son plat.

-Je croyais que tu avais lu l'interview ? répliqua Tony. Oui je le ferais, plus tard.

-Pourquoi plus tard ? Les New Avengers t'accueilleraient à bras ouverts, mec ! Ce serait dément t'imagine ? Tu serais un héros au lycée.

Les couteaux vibrèrent sur la table et Charles lança un regard alarmé à l'Alliance tandis que Steve rabrouait Erik.

-C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il ne reprendra pas le rôle d'Iron Man avant d'avoir terminé ses études, siffla Loki. A la moindre incartade, le monde lui tombera dessus. Il n'a pas besoin d'un tas de groupies amassées autour de lui à baver sur ses exploits.

Tony lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, mais à la façon dont son frère grimaça, la jeune mutante su que la situation n'allait pas s'améliorer.

-Jaloux ? T'as peur de perdre ton ami au profit d'autres personnes ?

Raven plaqua fermement ses couverts contre son plateau, imitée par tout le reste du groupe. Elles les sentit brûler ses paumes. Les cuillères se tordirent.

-Si vous êtes ce qui se fait de meilleur dans ce lycée, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter, déclara tranquillement Loki. Nous sommes les proches de Tony. Nous n'avons pas eu à nous asseoir près de lui et à engager la conversation en espérant pitoyablement que puisque nous étions les premiers à l'aborder, il allait rejoindre notre pathétique groupe de personnes populaires.

Raven, Clint, Thor et Natasha rirent plus ou moins discrètement, entièrement satisfaits du talent du dieu à manier les mots.

-Tu vas le regretter, prévint l'autre adolescent.

Loki l'ignora totalement et préféra s'adresser à son amie, lui demandant comment s'était passé son cours d'Allemand. Raven se fit une joie de lui apprendre que la professeure avait été impressionnée par son niveau et offrait de la faire passer dans un cours avancé. Les deux adolescents finirent leurs plateaux puis invitèrent Erik à passer dans la cour avec eux. Le manipulateur de métal avait à peine touché à sa nourriture.

-Loki ! le rappela Tony juste avant qu'ils ne passent la porte du self.

Le dieu se retourna, et le génie l'attira dans une étreinte avant de l'embrasser passionnément sous les yeux ébahis du reste du lycée. Le reste de l'Alliance posa sur eux un regard mi amusé, mi soulagé.

* * *

Loki était intouchable. Ce qui était parfait, songea Clint en passant ses mains sous l'eau puis sur son visage. L'aura d'Iron Man protégeait à la fois Tony, trop doué, trop intelligent, trop narcissique, et celui de Loki, trop étrange, trop cynique, trop différent. Le lycée aurait autrement été un cauchemar pour eux.

-Tu viens ?

Steve piaffait plus ou moins d'importance, et Clint soupira.

-Je n'ai jamais été... doué en sports, ni populaire. Et même dans les années 40, ça ne passait pas.

-Steve... marmonna-t-il en passant de nouveau la main sur son visage. Nous avons passé notre nouvelle enfance ensemble. Ca aurait dû nous débarrasser de tout ça, de tout ce qu'on avait vécu avant.

-Ca a amoindri nos traumatismes, contra son ami. Mais il s'agit de la première fois que nous nous retrouvons confrontés à... la réalité. Ils resurgissent forcément.

Clint ne détestait pas le lycée, contrairement à la plupart des autres membres de sa famille. Il aimait s'asseoir à une table, le léger ennui qui venait parfois s'installer en lui, apprendre, s'échiner sur un devoir. Il appréciait de se lever tous les matins et de prendre le volant jusqu'au lycée en s'amusant et en se disputant avec les siens.

-Allez, viens, on va être en retard, répondit-il simplement.

Steve avait été approché pour faire partie de l'équipe de foot du lycée ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant au vu de sa carrure. Clint ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait été également proposé de passer les essais, mais il tentait l'expérience.

-J'espère que Natasha sera de meilleure humeur ce soir.

Le jeune homme s'assombrit. Sa meilleure amie ne lui pardonnait pas cette désinvolture, cette faculté à s'intégrer dans le lycée. Elle détestait l'endroit et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Elle n'en supportait pas l'ambiance, avec ses groupes similaires et sa mise à l'écart de plus marginaux, cette course à la popularité et son hypocrisie.

-Clint, insista Steve.

-Nat' est têtue. Elle est capable d'être imbuvable pendant quatre ans.

La vision de la jeune fille le tenait éveillé la nuit. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle chose, mais les pensées désormais associées à ses rêveries étaient teintées d'inquiétudes et il hésitait à tout simplement aller voir Logan pour lui demander de rapatrier Natasha à la Tour. Il avait observé ses amis : le quotidien de Loki s'arrangeait de jour en jour, Raven était vive et agréable et généralement appréciée, Bruce aimait apprendre, et Erik, même s'il haïssait les lieux, ne souffrait pas. Pour la jeune russe en revanche, chaque jour de semaine était synonyme de torture.

-Ca ne l'aidera pas, contra Steve, soucieux alors qu'ils apercevaient le stade. Je réfléchis, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment l'aider.

Clint secoua la tête avec tristesse puis donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami au moment où les sélections commençaient. Bien entendu, l'adolescent fut remarqué autant pour sa carrure que son charisme, et rapidement engagé. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il faisait désormais tout autant parti de l'équipe, l'archer en resta muet de stupéfaction.

* * *

 _Octobre_

-Je n'y comprends rien, souffla Thor à son frère.

-Tu réfléchis avec la logique Asgardienne, répliqua vertement Loki.

Ils partageaient le même cours d'Histoire des Etats-Unis, et le professeur les avait placés par ordre alphabétique. Fatalement, Loki et Thor Howlett étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Je ne sais même pas où se situent les états auxquels ils font référence.

Ce qui était, Thor devait l'admettre, problématique. Il ne s'intéressait aucunement à la géographie de Midgard, préférant réfléchir à sa position sur Yggdrasil, sa population, et ce qui en résultait plutôt qu'aux frontières de cette terre.

-Il s'agit du même peuple. Ont-ils vraiment passé autant de temps à s'entre-déchirer ?

-Thor, nous avons regardé trois à quatre films par semaines durant notre enfance. Comment as-tu pu passer à côté de cet aspect de l'humanité ?

Le dieu du Tonnerre se renfrogna, et Loki poussa un soupir avant d'attraper le cahier de son aîné et de le tirer entre eux. Il commença à esquisser les contours des six continents.

-Regarde. Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons appris ? L'humanité a commencé ici, et s'est étendue là. Au temps des Vikings, qui nous priaient... L'Europe est devenue centrale. Les tribus se sont muées en pays. Mais mets toi en tête que ces pays sont l'équivalent des Royaumes pour nous. Les humains d'un pays se battrons ongles et dents pour le protéger... Et conquérir d'autres Royaumes.

-Loki, nous parlons ici d'une guerre civile, rétorqua son frère. Il ne s'agissait pas de conquérir les Etats Unis, ils y habitaient déjà.

-Si ce que je raconte ne vous intéresse pas messieurs, la porte est grande ouverte, grinça le professeur.

-J'expliquais une nuance à mon frère, répondit le dieu de la malice en écarquillant innocemment ses yeux verts.

-Les questions intéressent tout le monde. Thor, quel est le problème ?

Loki griffonna très rapidement une question à formuler devant le professeur, que Thor lut à voix haute. Il ne se préoccupa que moyennement de l'explication, néanmoins. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se rua hors de la salle pour prendre l'air. Son frère le rejoignit en secouant la tête et lui tendit la trousse qu'il avait laissée tomber.

-Je passe les auditions ce soir, rappela-t-il.

De fait, il ne rentrerai qu'avec Clint et Steve, une fois l'entraînement de football terminé. Thor passa un bras autour des épaules du dieu.

-Tony t'attendra, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais rentrer.

-Tu pourrais m'attendre en travaillant au CDI, se moqua Loki. Je crois que quelques recherches pour les cours d'Histoire te seraient utiles.

Thor fronça les sourcils, puis secoua la tête. Il s'éloigna vers le parking, où trônait la voiture de Tony. Le génie faisait un aller-retour ce soir là, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Raven, Natasha et Charles discutaient. L'air frais sur le visage du jeune dieu l'apaisa. Cinq heures de cours par jour étaient... beaucoup, pour un Asgardien élevé dans l'action.

* * *

Erik contemplait le plafond lorsque son réveil sonna, aussi ne réagit-il pas tout de suite. Le violon eut le temps de monter suffisamment en puissance pour que Tony débarque dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Bruce, Natasha et Clint ont beau tolérer la musique classique, je peux pas garantir qu'ils ne t'assassineront pas pour les avoir réveillés inutilement un jour de repos.

Erik tendit la main pour lui envoyer en pleine figure une barre de la bibliothèque, que le génie réceptionna habilement. L'allemand soupira et éteignit réveil et téléphone portable.

-Ma chambre est loin de la tienne, observa-t-il froidement.

Tony grimaça et reposa la barre sur une étagère avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau de son ami.

-Tu devrais réparer ça avant que Logan hurle, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

La barre fusa à nouveau dans sa direction, et il la reçut en pleine tempe. Elle laissa une estafilade sur sa joue.

-Merde, Erik !

Le ton de l'adolescent était blessé, et Erik ordonna à Jarvis d'ouvrir ses volets. Tony saignait. Génial.

-La prochaine fois, frappe, et réponds à mes questions, répliqua-t-il.

Il massa ses tempes et sortit du lit. Il faisait trop chaud, malgré la bruine du dehors.

-Je ne dormais pas. Et ta nuit n'a pas été complète non plus.

-Viens, ordonna Erik.

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, versant de l'alcool sur un coton avant de l'appliquer sur la joue de son ami, qui hocha simplement la tête, comprenant la demande implicite d'excuse et la lui accordant. Il s'agissait d'une partie de leur relation que tous deux appréciaient : se pardonner sans devoir s'aplatir devant l'autre.

-Ton armure avance ?

-Tes introspections se passent bien ?

Les deux adolescents se défièrent du regard. Ils étaient proches mais s'insupportaient fréquemment.

-J'ai designé une nouvelle armure pour chacun d'entre nous, répondit enfin Tony. Nous avons tous grandi.

Il sourit largement, et Erik leva un sourcil. Si son ami avait autant occupé sa nuit, c'était qu'il voulait éviter de penser, ou au contraire, réfléchir.

-Loki aime étudier. Ca ne devrait même pas me surprendre, il a lu à peu près tous les bouquins possibles de la bibliothèque et chaque fois qu'il revient d'Asgard, il possède de nouvelles compétences en magie, mais je m'interroge. Il risque de vouloir partir à l'Université, et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire est ici.

Erik hocha la tête, regardant son ami se laisser glisser le long de l'immense baignoire. Il fit de même, profitant de la fraîcheur du carrelage.

-Je pourrais toujours me construire un atelier... où que ce soit, j'imagine, continua Tony. Bref. Tu vas me dire ce à quoi tu réfléchis ou je dois trouver seul ?

Erik gardait ses préoccupations secrètes, et la manie du génie à toujours vouloir savoir l'irritait profondément.

-L'Université, offrit-il sèchement. Charles.

Il n'avait jamais aimé étudier dans cette vie, mais il savait que s'il désirait pouvoir vivre, il devait saisir sa chance. Il travaillait suffisamment pour obtenir des résultats corrects, et à sa grande surprise, ses notes n'étaient jamais inférieures à B.

-Les mutants, ajouta-t-il avec un malin plaisir. Regarde comme nous sommes obligés de nous cacher, Tony. Je hais ce fait. Je suis fier d'être un mutant, fier de manipuler le métal. Et je te promets que le jour où un mutant se révèle dans ce lycée, je me tiendrai auprès de lui pour le défendre.

Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la boîte à pansements avec hargne. Tony se tendit. Parler avec Clint était plus facile. Il ne possédait pas le même jugement, la même détermination à sauver le plus de monde possible. Et surtout, l'archer ne l'avertissait jamais qu'il risquait de blesser Charles, ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux bruns du génie à chaque instant.

-Erik, déclara Tony après un trop long silence, tu fais partie de l'Alliance. Nous possédons une fortune immense. Si tu voulais créer une... _association_ qui défendrait les mutants, qui se battrait pour leurs droits... Une association qui aurait du poids et pourrait lutter pour intégrer les mutants dans la société ET faire comprendre aux humains que l'un n'est pas _obligé_ de dominer l'autre...

Une étincelle d'avertissement flasha dans les prunelles chaleureuses.

-Ne crois-tu pas que le fils d'Iron Man se joignant à toi et que Stark Industries te donnant les fonds ajouteraient un certain poids à ton entreprise ?

Erik darda son regard d'acier sur le visage souriant du génie. Il y avait une malice certaine dans son expression, qui rappelait fortement Loki et le fait que ces deux là étaient inséparables.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me suggérer de fonder une association de défense des mutants ?

-Je suis en train de t'offrir une solution légale et efficace. Les mutants n'ont pas besoin d'autres personnes pour se défendre, mais ils ont du mal à faire entendre leurs voix. Ceux qui veulent étudier dans les lycées et non pas à l'Institut Xavier, qui veulent privilégier leurs études devraient pouvoir le faire, même si leur mutation est visible.

-Je croyais que les études...

-Loki est très convaincant, et je ne suis pas complètement borné. Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais la plupart du reste du monde, si.

C'étaient ce genre de phrase qui donnaient à Erik l'envie de l'encastrer dans un mur mais il s'abstint. L'idée... était légale, et intéressante, et aurait le mérite de ne pas faire paniquer Charles. Le télépathe craignait parfois qu'il ne l'abandonne, marque du passé qui les blessaient toujours tous les deux.

-Explique moi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois comme missions, comme moyens d'actions ?

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit encore et il se releva, offrant une main à Erik qui s'en saisit. Il voulait visiblement en parler dans un endroit plus approprié que le sol frais d'une salle de bains.

-Et tu m'aiderais, commenta le mutant.

-Je déteste la façon dont les humains prennent de haut ce qui est différent. Ma famille comporte trois mutants innés, des expérimentations et mon petit ami est un jotün.

Erik étira légèrement les lèvres tandis que la pluie tombait drue au dehors. Il s'agissait du jour d'Halloween, et Tony Stark lui proposait de fonder une association rapidement avec son soutien. Une solution légale, qu'il pourrait travailler où que Charles veuille le traîner dans le pays une fois le lycée terminé. Les autres adhéreraient à l'idée. Parce qu'ils étaient sa famille, et la plupart du temps, source de bonheur.

* * *

 _Décembre_

Parfois le lycée et les hormones jouaient tant sur le tempérament de Bruce qu'il devait s'isoler afin de se calmer et d'éviter de laisser la place à Hulk. Logan, Pepper -Le SHIELD- et lui avaient un accord : s'il sentait qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle, il les appelaient et ils venaient le chercher aussitôt.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, répéta-t-il comme une litanie.

Ses phalanges verdissaient dangereusement.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bi...

-Howlett ?

Les toilettes n'étaient certes pas le meilleur lieu pour s'isoler. Un corridor vide, peut-être... Une sourde colère envahissait Bruce et il ne parvenait pas à l'endiguer.

-Toutvabientoutvabientoutvabien, répéta-t-il, sa respiration devenant forcenée.

Il sentait la présence de Hulk, sentait sa frustration...

 _CHARLES !_

Il envoya son esprit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, espérant atteindre le télépathe.

-Hey, Howlett. Bruce. Tu es blanc comme un linge.

Foutus lycéens incapables de garder leurs remarques à la noix. Foutue famille au sang chaud. Foutue mutante bleue...

-Mes frères. Veut ses frères.

Il sentait la distorsion se faire.

 _CHARLES !_

Fort heureusement, l'adolescent comprit le message et détala, et Bruce inspira profondément. Il contrôlait Hulk.

-Pas maintenant, supplia-t-il. A la Tour. Pas maintenant ! FURIEUX ! Je sais. Je sais. Je suis aussi... Ah !

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et lutta pour reprendre le contrôle.

-Bruce !

La voix de Loki était un tel soulagement ! Idiot de dieu. Idiots d'humains...

-Okay, Bruce, Hulk. Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour un appel à Jarvis. Je vais gérer ça.

Dieu malicieux. Ce crétin voulait qu'il laisse Hulk se promener dans le lycée. Dieu doué. Idiot. Doué.

-Bon, vient prendre l'air. Je maintiens une illusion sur ton corps.

Et Loki attrapa Bruce par le poignet pour rapidement le sortir des toilettes, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure idée. Le brusque changement de situation enclencha définitivement le processus.

-DIEU IDIOT !

D'un mouvement sec du poignet, Loki captura la voix de Hulk. Insupportable. Idiot. L'air frais faisait du bien. Il pouvait bouger.

-DIEU IDIOT, répéta-t-il.

Loki grimaça mais leva les mains en signe de défense.

-Peut-être ai-je en effet agi de manière...

-IDIOT.

Stupides lycéens s'étaient approchés de Tony. Pris la place de Charles et Bruce pour manger. Parlé de se faire des amis.

-AMIS AUPRES DE HULK.

-Cela ne fonctionne pas exactement ainsi au lycée, tu le sais. Ils nous forcent à nous séparer, nous encouragent à trouver d'autres amis et ne peuvent comprendre que nous nous suffisons à nous même car leur famille les insupporte.

Raven s'était levée. Parlé froidement. Loki avait protégé Raven. Bruce avait essayé de tout calmer. Bruce se sacrifiait toujours. Toujours calme.

-HULK PAS VOULOIR CALME. HULK EN AVOIR MARRE.

Loki grimaça. Loki suait. Loki fatiguait avec la magie.

-Malheureusement, nous sommes au lycée, comme de simples mortels et nous devons demeurer calme et ne pas faire d'esclandres. Il faut que tu laisses Bruce reprendre le dessus. Si tu veux... Je pourrais proposer de corser l'entraînement de ce soir.

La malice. Brillait dans les yeux verts du dieu idiot. Drôle. Promesse d'amusement. Loki épuisé. Hulk grogna et se calma. Utilisa la chanson. Bruce réapparut nu et particulièrement agacé. Loki laissa tomber une main.

-Dis moi que tu as des vêtements de rechange.

-J'en ai ! annonça Natasha en arrivant de derrière eux. Si on te demande, tu es tombé dans la boue. Steve est furieux, Charles est désolé, les autres sont égaux à eux-mêmes. Merci Loki.

Le dieu accepta le remerciement d'un signe de tête tandis que Bruce enfilait à la hâte un boxer propre puis un jean et une chemise. Il gelait mais son manteau devait être en lambeaux.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire, soupira-t-il.

Les autres arrivaient, ayant tous séché leurs cours et prêt à intervenir. Ils s'assirent sur le sol givré avec une moue d'inquiétude similaire sur leurs visages.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée... commença-t-il. Il y aurait pu y avoir des morts, sans vous. Nous avons une seconde chance mais... ce n'était pas pour que nous puissions vivre normalement que Loki nous l'a donnée.

Le dieu baissa les yeux sur ses mains bleuissantes. Par compassion et automatisme, Raven retourna à sa forme originelle.

-Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et j'admets ignorer ce que j'avais exactement en tête.

Bruce inspira profondément. Clint et Steve échangèrent un regard.

-Natasha déteste le lycée, dit enfin l'archer.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, persifla la rouquine.

-Je m'en mêle parce que ça nous concerne tous ! s'écria-t-il. Bruce est mal à l'aise, tu es malheureuse, Erik est irritable... Peut-être que nous devrions retourner à ce que nous avions avant.

-Tu ne le pense pas, répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu ne le _pense_ pas, Clint. Tu penses qu'il est plus sain que nous affrontions le dehors parce que nous allons forcément y faire notre entrée dans le futur et tu as _raison_ , alors ta gueule !

Thor posa son manteau sur les épaules de Bruce et entreprit de le réchauffer, ce qui était particulièrement appréciable. Le jeune homme se relaxa tandis qu'ils attendaient la fin de la joute verbale entre les deux adolescents qui y passaient leur quotidien. Il s'agissait probablement de la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas en couple : ils étaient autant en symbiose qu'ils se déchiraient, et l'alchimie entre eux créaient des étincelles. Il était également possible que la tension sexuelle crée ces étincelles et qu'une relation règle le problème.

-Nous avons besoin du lycée, intervint Erik, plus critique, mais les cours par correspondances sont possibles. Je préfère suivre des cours ici, passer de nouveau toutes mes journées à la Tour me serait insupportable. Cependant, pour ceux qui le veulent, nous pouvons nous dresser contre Logan et Pepper.

Loki, Tony et Steve lui lancèrent un regard médusé, mais Charles souriait et Clint paraissait s'ennuyer, ce qui signifiait qu'ils savaient que le manipulateur de métal appréciait l'indépendance fournie et qu'il construisait lentement ses perspectives d'avenir, avec cette association dont Tony et lui essayaient toujours de trouver des motivations qui ne les fassent pas s'écharper.

-Non, répliqua Raven. Nous restons ensemble.

Bruce ferma les yeux, à la fois reconnaissant et agacé. Il connaissait les craintes de la jeune mutante et lui même redoutait le moment où ils se sépareraient pour vivre leurs vies d'adultes. Néanmoins, le moment était peut-être venu d'accepter qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes besoins.

-Ceux pour rester au lycée ? demanda Steve.

Ils prirent chacun le temps de réfléchir. Bruce hésita longuement. Hulk était dangereux et il ne pouvait pas le maîtriser. Il en avait la preuve. Pourtant, les siens avaient aussitôt été là... Mais sans Loki, les choses auraient dégénéré. Tandis que Loki, Charles, Erik, Steve et Natasha levaient la main, il s'abstint. Clint avait un regard brillant, fixé sur sa meilleure amie. Thor s'ennuyait dans les lieux. Raven redoutait les conséquences. Ils étaient face à une égalité. Enfin, Tony leva la main.

-Je suis égocentrique, mais pas égoïste. Désolé, vraiment. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : j'adorerais que nous vivions tous dans la Tour pour l'éternité et il y a suffisamment d'argent pour ça. Pourtant, ça voudrait dire qu'on ne fait pas grand chose de nos vies, et certains d'entre nous ont envie d'être autre chose que des Avengers. D'avoir un métier à côté. Je vote pour que nous restions au lycée.

Bruce ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il était celui qui regrettait le plus la décision, il le savait, et le pire était qu'il ne la regrettait pas parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien dans les lieux. Il redoutait de ne pas maîtriser Hulk, malgré des années à -plus ou moins- dialoguer avec lui. Il s'agissait de son chemin, qu'il devrait accomplir comme les autres devraient accomplir leur futur. Quelques flocons de neige se mirent à tomber, teintant la peau de Loki de tâches bleues et annonçant Noël.

* * *

ooo

La nouvelle année était sans doute sensée se fêter entre amis. Depuis près de dix ans, Logan et Pepper étaient considérés comme employés du SHIELD et se voyaient inviter systématiquement. Ils ne s'y étaient jamais rendus ensemble, l'un restant toujours à la Tour pour surveiller les enfants qui inventaient une nouvelle lubie pour chaque premier janvier. Néanmoins, cette année, ils les avaient laissés sous la supervision de Jarvis en priant pour que la Tour soit toujours intact lorsqu'ils rentreraient.

-Ravis de vous voir enfin, les salua Maria Hill.

Logan ne s'était pas mis en costume trois pièces depuis son mariage. Le pantalon le grattait et l'entravaient, il ne se sentait pas libre des mouvements de ses bras et il avait la sensation que sa chemise blanche ne resterait pas immaculée longtemps. Conséquence d'avoir dix adolescents spéciaux et hyperactifs.

-Tony et Bruce ont tenté d'installer des feux d'artifice faits mains en haut de la Tour, expliqua Pepper.

Et, très honnêtement, ils recommençaient très certainement en cet instant. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu. L'agent du SHIELD avait veillé à de nombreuses reprises sur les enfants, sur l'Alliance. Elle avait développé une affection sincère à leur encontre.

-Bonsoir Logan, le salua Fury. Bucky Barnes est ici.

Logan grogna. Charles avait ravivé les souvenirs de Bucky et réussi à endiguer une partie de son conditionnement, et la volonté de l'homme avait fait le reste. L'expérience avait prouvé à Logan qu'il était bien plus prêt à accorder des secondes chances qu'auparavant.

-Il a rejoint les New Avengers ?

Scott Lang flirtait avec la Guêpe, Sam Wilson et Coulson discutaient paisiblement. Fury lui lançait un regard noir.

-Barnes a réagi comme vous l'aviez évoqué.

-Evidemment. L'Hydra l'a employé pendant des années, utilisé comme un esclave et une machine à tuer. Vous avez déjà de la chance qu'il vous fasse confiance.

-Logan, je voudrais que vous accueilliez Barnes à la Tour, temporairement.

L'homme serra les poings, sentant son alliance se frotter à sa peau. La bague était rayée sur les côtés malgré les deux espaces plats prévus pour laisser passer ses griffes d'adamantium.

-Vous avez su gérer l'Alliance, et même l'expérience... RL se révèle efficace.

-Bucky est un adulte.

Et la dernière fois que Steve et lui s'étaient vus n'avait pas été le meilleur moment de leur vie commune. Ils étaient séparés par de nombreuses années, désormais. Malgré tout, ils avaient de la place, et le Soldat de l'Hiver n'était pas pire qu'un Tony borné ou qu'une Natasha déterminée à prouver qu'elle avait raison.

-Je l'hébergerai, mais je garantis pas qu'il se plaise à la Tour.

Après avoir scellé l'accord, Logan chercha Pepper des yeux pour la trouver en train de discuter avec Rhodes. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main discret accompagné d'un sourire et il se résolut à empoigner une coupe de champagne. Puis à regarder son téléphone pour constater que Jarvis ne l'avait pas contacté et urgence et que cela signifiait soit que tout allait bien, soit que la Tour s'était effondrée.

-C'est la première fois que tu les laisses seuls pour le réveillon hein ? intervint Scott Lang derrière lui. J'ai fait la même chose avec Cassie et j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas essayer de tester une armure de super-héros au hasard.

Il haussa les épaules en riant, néanmoins, bien plus décontracté que ne l'était son interlocuteur. Pourtant, ils engagèrent une conversation de deux parents qui devaient gérer des adolescents, qui étaient dans le monde des super-héros et mutants. C'était à la fois la conversation la plus banale et la plus surréaliste que Logan ait pu avoir.

-Surréaliste, maugréa-t-il en fixant le ciel près d'une heure plus tard.

Pepper se glissa à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa une main autour de sa taille. Plus rien n'aurait dû l'étonner, mais de temps à autre, le décalage entre celui qu'il avait été, les missions qu'il accomplissait toujours et ce qu'était devenu sa vie lui revenait en pleine figure. Il embrassa tendrement le front de sa femme. Au dessus de New York, des feux d'artifices rouges, vert et or crépitèrent.

* * *

 _Mars_

Du sang. Natasha cilla, puis sa respiration s'accéléra soudain. Du sang... Pas que du sang, auraient dit les scientifiques de l'Alliance. Elle ses mains sur son visage et inspira profondément. La sonnerie allait retentir. Elle sortit des toilettes et s'efforça de réagir, mais son esprit était vide. Blanc. Elle avait lu son dossier au SHIELD. Ils avaient tous lu leurs dossiers, quand il était devenu évident qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir certaines choses, d'appréhender certaines réactions. Il s'agissait de l'un des épisodes les plus douloureux de leur vie ensemble : avoir la confirmation qu'Erik, Raven et Loki avaient été classifiés comme menaces et super-villains, lire un passé peu glorieux de tueuse sanguinaire ou de fabricant d'armes, apprendre l'existence de proches déjà morts. Ils en avaient gardé les marques, mais ne les avaient-ils pas toujours eu ? Les nuits d'Erik avaient été hantées et les films sur la Shoah déclenchaient toujours des émotions violentes avant qu'il n'ait su être un survivant des camps.

-Natasha ?

Elle ne parvenait pas à suivre le cours. Ses pensées étaient uniquement dirigées vers le sang qui coulait. Elle peinait même à savoir comment elle s'était débrouillée pour rejoindre la salle de classe. Son dossier indiquait tout ce qui s'était passé en Russie. Le SHIELD savait tout. Elle aurait dû...

-Je... J'ai besoin de sortir, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes blanche comme un linge. Dane, accompagnez la.

La jeune fille bondit au dehors et se plia en deux. Bordel, ça faisait mal.

-Natasha ?

Dane était sympathique, mais elle avait besoin des siens.

-Je... J'ai besoin de Clint.

Elle était proche de tous, ils étaient tous proches avec des affinités plus fortes que d'autres. Raven, Steve et Clint, mais en cet instant, elle ne voulait voir personne d'autre.

-Il est en cours.

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre un mur, sauvagement, presque instinctivement.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne paniques jamais. Je garde toujours, toujours mon sang froid. Là, tout de suite, je dois voir Clint.

-Lâche moi ! Ecoutes, tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, donc on va juste marcher dans le couloir un peu. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler.

Elle desserra sa poigne et le regarda se masser la nuque avec une pointe d'angoisse. Sa réaction primitive provenait du passé autant que de leur entraînement quotidien. Dès que l'interclasse fut signalé, la rouquine se rua au deuxième étage où elle savait que son meilleur ami avait cours de mécanique.

-Nat ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Elle l'entraîna dehors, sur un banc, loin de la vision du proviseur ou de n'importe quel professeur. Peu importait la sanction encourue. Ils avaient connu pire.

-Je...

Clint l'observa attentivement de ses yeux gris inquisiteurs.

-C'est stupide et je t'étrangles si tu manifeste la moindre gêne, l'avertit-elle. Je viens d'avoir mes règles.

Il ne broncha pas, attendant prudemment la suite.

-Tu ne le sais pas mais c'est tard pour une adolescente.

Elle lui parla de cette mention dans le dossier indiquant qu'on lui avait retiré l'utérus, et les questions qui la hantaient jour après jour depuis que Raven avait atteint cette partie de sa puberté. Elle expliqua ce que signifiait ces premières tâches de sang, ce que signifiait réellement ce sang. Loki les avait ramenés tels qu'ils étaient enfants, à l'identique, en conservant leurs compétences, appétences d'adultes et une partie de leur savoir.

-Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas deviner qu'Erik va se faire tatouer ses chiffres sur le bras.

Elle le voyait fixer son avant-bras gauche, plier ses doigts avec anxiété. Essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rageur, furieuse de pleurer de soulagement, elle agrippait la main de Clint à lui en laisser des traces.

-Nat', même si tu n'avais pas pu avoir d'enfants... Je ne t'aurais pas laissée seule. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule.

-Je sais, espèce de crétin.

Et elle l'embrassa, parce qu'ils y pensaient tous deux depuis probablement des années.

* * *

 _Avril_

Le reste de leur famille se trouvaient dans les gradins et Tony, Thor et Raven étaient probablement en train de hurler leur soutien à l'équipe pendant que Logan résistait à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles. Steve sourit et accueillit les étreintes viriles de ses co-équipiers avec joie. La deuxième partie du match allait commencer.

Il se mit à courir, reçut plusieurs coups ou ses adversaires durent plus souffrir que lui et envoya la balle à Clint. L'archer la reçut et sprinta jusqu'à marquer.

-Ca ressemble fortement à de la triche, commenta Natasha lorsqu'ils vinrent les féliciter. L'équipe adverse...

 _-Possède un mutant capable d'analyser les distances,_ intervint Charles.

Ils étaient devenus des experts à se connecter l'espace de quelques secondes. Steve lança un regard moqueur à leur amie, qui leva les yeux au ciel et félicita Clint pour sa prestation.

-Vous venez fêter ça ? lança le Quaterback.

-Allez les gars ! Faites pas bande à part.

Steve vérifia que l'Alliance allaient bien. Pepper et Logan ne semblaient pas incommodés. Tony et Loki, se tenant la main, les encourageaient du menton à rejoindre leur équipe. Thor, Charles et Bruce paraissait trouver l'idée parfaitement normale. Erik et Natasha les fixaient d'un air méfiant, mais rien d'anormal. Seule Raven paraissait déçue mais elle lui sourit, et les deux footballeurs acceptèrent rapidement la proposition.

-Pas de conduite alcoolisés, prévint Pepper. Appelez et on viendra vous chercher. Deux heures du matin max.

-Vous avez une sacré famille, commenta le Quaterback -Zack- en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Steve aperçut furtivement une silhouette dans les gradins, reconnaissable par l'habitude. Bucky. Il adressa un signe de remerciement à l'homme, qui hocha simplement la tête.

Steve ne buvait pas, et les plaisanteries de ses camarades glissaient sur lui, trop habitué aux langues de vipères qu'étaient les siens.

-Eh Steve...

Clint était éméché, mais pas ivre.

-Je vais démissionner à la fin de la saison, annonça tranquillement l'archer.

-Pourquoi ? lâcha le jeune homme, pris par surprise.

Clint s'accouda au fauteuil et désigna la pièce.

-Tout ceci... Cette ambiance... Elle ne me correspond pas. Je vais demander à Logan de faire un sport. Du tir à l'arc, de l'athlétisme, quelque chose d'individuel. Mais toi... Tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser tomber si tu es bien ici. L'atmosphère te rappelle sans doute l'armée, selon Natasha.

Son rythme était un peu plus saccadé qu'à l'accoutumée mais la vodka avait supprimé quelques filtres.

-On pourrait aller courir ensemble le matin, en plus, proposa l'autre adolescent, avec Charles.

Ils étaient les trois ayant le plus de facilité à sortir du lit. Clint acquiesça avec un sourire puis partit dans le jardin, et Steve chercha Zack du regard. Il appréciait le Quaterback, un Senior cultivé et intéressé dans les vieux films, vieux films dont il se souvenait plus ou moins, connaissances enfouies dans l'inconscient qui resurgissaient aux moments les plus inattendus. Peu à peu, depuis cette nouvelle année, ils se liaient tous avec des camarades de classe. Et pourtant, ils déjeunaient toujours ensemble. Rien de ce que Raven ne redoutait n'avait paru se produire, ce qui n'étonnait guère Steve.

Il avait été favorable à leur entrée au lycée, favorable à ce retour avec d'autres personnes. Ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés mais chacun commençait à construire sa vie. Bientôt, Clint et lui songeraient aux universités et écoles.

* * *

 _Mai_

Être assis dans un fauteuil confortable du salon jaune après une journée de lycée était toujours réconfortant. Ils attendaient l'heure du dîner mais aucun d'entre eux ne se réfugiait dans sa chambre car ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Raven lisait, sa tête sur le torse de Thor qui observait une carte des Etats Unis avec circonspection et jetait de temps à autres un coup d'oeil dans le livre grand ouvert posé en équilibre sur l'accoudoir. Clint et Steve s'affrontaient au baby-foot. Natasha et Loki avaient engagé un combat amical où la jeune fille lançait des fléchettes au dieu qui les déviait presque toutes. Tony et Bruce exploraient un mécanisme de nano particules et discutaient une armure rétractable chaque fois que l'adolescent se transformerait en Hulk.

-Ton fou est pris en otage, déclara tranquillement Erik.

Ah. Après des années de parties d'échecs, Logan leur avait offert un échiquier sur lequel survenaient des événements pimentant les stratégies qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Charles soupira et décida de laisser le fou en sacrifice. Sa tour était pour le moment plus importante.

-Si tu lance ton association cet été avec Tony... Tout le monde considérera que vous êtes des mutants ou avez des mutants dans votre entourage proche.

-En effet, répliqua Erik. Sans en avoir la preuve, tous ceux qui me connaissent sauront que je suis un mutant.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis déplaça son Roi d'une case à droite.

-Je n'ai aucun problème avec cela, Charles. S'ils... _ausgrenzen mich_ , cela importera peu.

-Tu n'es pas le seul concerné ! s'emporta le télépathe. Le début d'année a été dur pour Raven, et elle a encore trois ans à passer au lycée, sans moi, Tony ou toi pour la protéger !

-Je suis apte à prendre soin de moi, Charles, siffla sa sœur en levant le nez de son livre.

Elle était bleue, comme à l'accoutumée, et cela ne l'ennuyait aucunement. Thor reposa sa carte et pressa le coude de son amie.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourront te faire quand ils te tomberont dessus. Les brimades, les moqueries, la violence...

-C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin de l'association d'Erik, pointa Thor.

Charles sentit sa patience s'effriter. Il avait l'impression d'être seul contre tous et la sensation n'était pas plaisante. Elle le renvoyait des années en arrière, alors qu'il détenait seul -ou avec Erik- les secrets de Logan et de leurs vies passées.

-Nous avons besoin de cette association, confirma-t-il.

-Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, Charles. Mutante, et fière de l'être.

Le jeune homme pâlit dangereusement. Des tréfonds de son inconscient, quelque chose hurlait. Un souvenir, une impression, une terreur irraisonnée de perdre à la fois sa sœur et Erik, son égal, son... Un vertige violent le prit et il s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes l'ayant brutalement lâché.

-Charles ! hurla Raven.

Le bras d'Erik avait amorti sa chute, et il remonta le corps du télépathe contre son torse. En un éclair, tous avaient délaissé leur activité pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, lui prouvant s'il en avait douté qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Charles, je voulais simplement... S'ils ne m'acceptent pas comme je suis, alors ils n'en valent pas la peine. Si le monde ne m'accepte pas comme je suis alors que je ne fais de tort à personne, alors le monde a tort.

- _Ich bin hier_ , murmura Erik à son oreille. _Ich bin hier meine freund_.

-Charles, tout le monde veille sur tout le monde, assena Natasha.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter qu'il devait apprendre à laisser Raven vivre. Son instinct lui hurlait de protéger sa sœur mais il ne devait pas l'entraver. Charles tressaillit et bougea ses jambes, se redressant et acceptant la main de Bruce pour se relever, le discret effleurement de Loki sur son épaule. Il caressa la joue de sa sœur.

-Tu as raison d'être fière de toi, Raven. Tu peux l'être. Simplement... Les choses risquent de ne pas être aisées.

Il préférait par nature se cacher et se fondre dans la masse. Dans la rue, sa main effleurait celle d'Erik plutôt que de la tenir, ainsi qu'au lycée. Ils gravitaient l'un autour de l'autre, mais ne se touchaient qu'en privé. Pourtant, à voir les regards farouches des siens, il savait qu'ils étaient soutenus, à chaque instant, mutuellement. Et ils avaient les moyens de créer quelque chose qui fasse la différence.

* * *

 _Juin_

Les projecteurs illuminaient la scène et les empêchaient de voir le public, ce qui était probablement pour le mieux. Pour le moment, aucun spectateur n'était présent et les coulisses étaient dans une ébullition assez impressionnante.

-Loki ! Tu es passé au maquillage ?

-Au maquillage ? répéta le dieu incrédule.

Raven et Natasha s'en paraient de temps à autre mais son rôle ne nécessitait aucun effet spéciaux. Dane attrapa son bras pour l'entraîner vers les loges.

-C'est obligatoire, ou ta peau va luire sur scène. Ah, et puisque le public n'occupe pas que le premier rang, il faut du rouge à lèvres et du khôl pour ton regard.

Loki attendit avec fatalisme l'arrivée de leur metteur en scène. L'homme était également son professeur de psychologie et celui qui lui avait accordé le rôle de Sam en dépit de son absence totale de technique vocale. Il avait, de fait, passé plus d'heures au lycée à apprendre le chant en compagnie de son professeur ou de Dane qu'à perfectionner ses techniques martiales et magiques.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda l'homme. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à maquiller les acteurs, comme assurer la régie plateau et lumière. Va demander sa trousse à maquillage à Emily et revient, illico.

Marmonnant contre Midgard et ses habitants qui s'attendaient à ce que tout le monde comprennent leurs coutumes, Loki tapa un rapide texto à Tony et Raven pour leur faire suivre ses mésaventures de Première. Dix minutes plus tard, ses lèvres avaient été légèrement rosées -Emily possédait un teint similaire au sien- et ses yeux soulignés de noir.

Une demie-heure avant l'entrée du public, le professeur les fit s'allonger sur le sol et Loki ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il avait choisi le théâtre sur son instinct et les conseils de Raven qui pensait qu'il pourrait exploiter ses capacités de dieu des mensonges et du chaos. Les premières leçons de Septembre avaient été désastreuses : s'allonger, sentir ses muscles, se passer des balles colorées imaginaires... Loki en hurlait de frustration et la tablée du dîner riait beaucoup. Puis, en Octobre, ils avaient dû choisir un texte à interpréter, et il avait compris ce que voulait dire la jeune mutante. Il pouvait prétendre, faire jouer ses qualités d'acteur, de menteur qui désirait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et nul ne le lui reprochait. Aussi, quand il s'était avéré que les cours de théâtre du cursus étaient dissociés du Musical qui se jouait chaque année, il avait décidé de concilier les deux -à raison.

Le public entra, et Dane sourit à Loki. Ils étaient devenus amis à force de se côtoyer, de parler chaque jour. Ils s'étaient liés et c'était de bon augure pour le futur, pour l'avenir de l'Alliance.

-Merde, murmura l'adolescent.

-Merde, répondit Loki.

Les spots s'allumèrent et trois filles surgirent sur le plateau. Quelques scènes plus tard, Loki entrait pour se faire hurler dessus par Emily... Le premier acte s'écoula aisément ses parties musicales n'étaient pas du solo.

-Allez, Loki, le poussa Dane. Ne réfléchit pas.

Il avait cessé de réfléchir dès que les projecteurs s'étaient allumés. La sensation était indescriptible. Pourtant, le stress le submergea. Il bondit, attrapa le bras d'Emily qui se déroba.

- _Where are those happy games, they seem so hard to fiind._

Sa gorge était sèche mais cela n'avait aucune importance : celle de Sam l'était également. Il était un homme, amoureux, trahi, coupable. Le rôle représentait un challenge et il le surmontait

- _I tried to reach for you but you have closed your mind. Whatever happened to our love ? I wish I understood..._

Emily reprit et leurs voix s'harmonisèrent. Loki sortit du ton une ou deux fois mais cela n'avait pas grande importance, il continuait. Et quand le rideau se ferma, les applaudissements crépitèrent.

Le regard fier de Logan et Pepper était tout ce dont il aurait pu avoir besoin : deux parents, fiers et aimant. Mais l'Alliance l'entourait également, heureux pour lui et profitant des derniers jours de leur première année de lycée.

-Si tu te maquillais tous les jours... souffla Tony à son oreille. Loki, tu es magnifique.

Le dieu sourit et embrassa le génie, sentant ses mains le caresser et éveiller ses sens. Son corps redécouvrait et découvrait certaines sensations ces dernières semaines.

-Nous avons tous notre place. Nous irons bien.

-Evidemment que nous irons bien.

Tony le tenait serré contre lui. Le vent chaud entrait par la fenêtre entrouverte. Le futur, qui avait tant inquiété leur famille, semblait se tracer doucement et naturellement.


	3. Bientôt au dehors

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et nous voici officiellement à la moitié de Nous aurions pu être Spéciaux. Nous embrayons sur une deuxième année au lycée, mais qui prépare déjà leurs vies d'adultes.**

 **Merci à tous ceux m'ayant laissé des commentaires. Vous êtes adorables !**

 **C'est parti pour de l'action et... du mignon, promis !**

* * *

Le brouhaha ambiant était caractéristique de l'Institut Xavier. Les adolescents sautillaient, allaient et venaient joyeusement et déposaient des pièces dans une boîte de pierre sculptée et fabriquée à cet effet.

-Eh bien, c'est une surprise, commenta Erik en venant de placer aux côtés de Logan.

Son protecteur les connaissait par cœur, et il devina aisément que l'adolescent venait se rassurer et chercher des mots pour le guider.

-A ton avis, combien de mômes ont été reniés par leur famille, privés de l'avenir qu'ils voulaient parce qu'ils se révélaient être des mutants ?

-Trop, répondit sèchement le manipulateur de métal.

Il scanna les environs de son regard métallique. Logan s'abstint de le toucher, comme il s'abstenait de toucher Natasha. Ces deux là ne supportaient pas le contact de réconfort ou de soutien et n'appréciaient généralement pas d'être touchés. A la place, il esquissa un sourire devant la banderole suspendue en haut de la façade de l'Institut et indiquait _Inauguration de Pères-Mutations_. C'était Tony qui avait choisi le nom, et Erik l'avait laissé faire parce qu'il n'était pas aussi doué en communication et qu'il se souciait moins du nom que du but de l'association.

-La couverture médiatique aura lieu demain à Malibu, commenta l'adolescent. Très sincèrement, je déteste toute cette partie du travail. La seule chose dont j'ai envie est de me battre pour que les mutants soient acceptés... et de partir en mission contre ceux qui tentent de reproduire génétiquement la mutation.

Sa voix s'était fait grondante et son regard déterminé, tellement proche du comportement de Magneto, et pourtant, déterminé à se battre sans blesser le reste du monde.

-Je vais me faire tatouer le bras, Logan, lâcha Erik.

-Je t'ai trouvé un tatoueur qui posera pas de questions et te fileras pas de saloperies, répliqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et posa de lui même une main sur l'épaule de son protecteur en guise de remerciement. La brutalité des camps avait brisé Erik, et le traumatisme demeurait au delà de toutes les mémoires, toutes les éducations. Un traumatisme que les américains ne comprenaient pas, car la guerre ne s'était pas déroulée sur leur sol, mais que Loki avait sagement associé à la mémoire de l'esclavage encore trop présente. Une mutante à la peau de charbon s'approcha d'eux, et Logan s'éclipsa pour veiller sur le reste de ses adolescents. Tony observait, prenait en note. Raven discutait avec Alex et Scott Thor défiait un garçon à la force surhumaine de soulever Mjöllnir tandis que Bruce discutait avec une jeune fille dans ce qui semblait être du flirt. Charles devait encore être à l'intérieur, à récupérer sa thèse et tous ses livres sur la génétique, en compagnie de Steve qui appréciait les lieux. Loki se tenait contre le mur, prêt de la porte d'entrée et dans l'ombre, et Logan se dirigea vers lui.

-Loki.

Le dieu cilla à peine, sa jambe droite repliée à la hauteur de son genou et les mains dans les poches. Il ressemblait à un authentique adolescent Midgardien.

-Loki, insista Logan avec brusquerie.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le choix, dit-il soudainement, les dents serrées. Ils ont très certainement entendu leurs parents parler du fils des voisins qui était devenu un mutant, et à quel point c'était affreux pour eux, et de ces horribles mutants qui polluent la société et sont de dangereux criminels tout au long de leur enfance.

Oh.

-Y a des connards partout, grogna l'homme. Ils sont bien ici. Ils sont heureux. Pour la plupart. L'Institut prend soin d'eux et ils se soutiennent. Leurs parents les y ont parfois envoyés pour qu'ils crament pas la maison et apprennent à s'contrôler, tu sais.

-Frigga m'apprenait à contrôler ma magie, soupira Loki avec nostalgie. Je stagne et j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien apprendre.

Logan ne pouvait se tromper sur la lueur d'envie qu'il discernait chez le dieu de la malice. Une soif d'apprendre, de repousser ses limites. Un désir de savant fou que possédaient également Tony et Bruce.

-Si Dr Strange acceptait...

Strange. Bien sûr. Il n'était pas le réel problème. Le reste de Kamar-Taj refusait relativement qu'un ancien criminel, qu'un potentiel criminel alien, apprenne ce qui leur servait à se défendre. Loki avait été tenu occupé avec le théâtre l'année précédente, et Pepper et Logan espéraient réellement qu'il soit accepté dans les Musical tant qu'il demeurerait au lycée.

-J'ai bien une idée, marmonna l'homme. Pas sûr que ça te déplaise.

Deux yeux verts se levèrent sur lui, brillant de malice et de temps de confiance et d'amour filiaux que c'en demeurait bouleversant même après les années.

-Tony va entrer dans les Avengers l'année prochaine. Tu signes un contrat avec eux, le SHIELD, et je t'obtiens l'apprentissage de Strange. Ca veut dire protéger la Terre et ses humains, ils seront ravis de t'avoir.

Loki était un dieu, millénaire, une potentielle menace rangée du côté des alliés... L'adolescent appuya sa tête contre le mur.

-Un contrat... Vingt ans maximum, de sorte à n'avoir que quarante ans à protéger Midgard quand ils voudront négocier. J'y vivrais, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça... Et Tony préférera rester.

-Rester ? S'enquit la voix familière du génie.

Il attira doucement le menton de Loki à lui pour l'embrasser et celui-ci lui expliqua. Parfait. Maintenant, il allait devoir négocier avec Pepper. Puis Fury. Magnifique.

Sa femme discutait avec Jean et Hank, mais elle le rejoignit peu après et désigna Tony et Loki du menton.

-Il va falloir que nous discutions avec eux, tu ne crois pas ?

Les deux adolescents étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs yeux luisaient de désir. Logan grogna. Magnifique. Il avait toujours su que ce serait un moment qui viendrait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? maugréa-t-il. On les prend deux par deux, par couples, ou tous les dix ? Le plus rapidement, le mieux, tant que Natasha et Clint sont ensembles.

Les deux humains se séparaient et se remettaient ensemble régulièrement. Après plusieurs disputes mémorables incluant notamment un entraînement qui s'était fini aux urgences et un Hulk déchaîné, le reste de l'Alliance avait décidé d'arrêter de poser des questions et de considérer qu'ils étaient en couple comme donnée par défaut. Ils se stabiliseraient une fois adultes.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Pepper.

-Tu veux pas faire ça cinq fois.

-Je ne veux pas faire ça cinq fois, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt.

Logan rit légèrement puis se concentra sur Charles et Erik qui bougeaient comme s'ils étaient aimantés, et Thor et Raven un peu plus loin qui partageaient une brève étreinte qui n'était, officiellement, qu'amicale. Très bien. Ils allaient devoir parler un peu.

* * *

 _Septembre_

Sa dernière année... Clint n'était pas sûr d'être ravi de quitter si rapidement le lycée, parce que cela signifiait quitter le quotidien qui avait été sien pendant toute leur nouvelle histoire : Cours, entraînements, jours de repos, complicité quotidienne. Néanmoins, il comprit dès les premiers jours qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure option. Les adolescents qui l'entouraient demeuraient des adolescents, préoccupés par des choses qui n'étaient pas, et ne seraient jamais vraiment les leurs.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Natasha, soupira-t-il.

Ils passaient la pause du matin ensemble, même lorsqu'ils se tapaient sur les nerfs à chaque mot.

-Tu es très bien intégré ici !

-Nat', je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à la fac et crois moi, je suis sûr de moi. J'y réfléchis depuis que j'ai pris mes options.

-Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? cria-t-elle.

Ses yeux brillaient de rage, ses cheveux mi-longs qui commençaient à repousser volaient autour de sa figure et l'estomac de Clint se retourna.

-Quand tu serais prête, répondit-il placidement. Je me disais que c'était une bonne solution. Demeurer aux côtés de l'Alliance, mais ouvrir un garage dans la banlieue de New-York, peut-être même vers la campagne. Acheter une maison où nous pourrions nous retrancher quand on a envie d'air.

La fureur de sa meilleure amie retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée. Comme toujours. Elle le fixa de deux yeux incrédules.

-Une maison... ensemble ?

-Tu n'as pas envie d'aller à la fac Nat'.

Elle le frappa.

-Ne me dit pas ce dont j'ai envie ou pas ! Je n'en sais rien moi même. Je n'ai pas envie de redevenir une espionne, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Ils m'ont formatée pour ça ! Je veux juste être libre de faire mes choix !

Elle posa son crâne contre la vitre et soupira.

-Mais je suppose que je me battrais quotidiennement aux côtés de l'Alliance. Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps sans voir ces abrutis.

-Caractéristique d'une famille proche, commenta-t-il.

-Arrête de piquer mes cours de psycho... Erik et Tony sont sortis !

Leurs amis revenaient du bureau du proviseur. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous afin de discuter de _Pères-Mutations_ et de la sensibilisation à l'apparition des mutants et leur intégration. L'air sombre sur leurs visages firent grimacer les deux humains, mais la sonnerie indiquant le début de la troisième période les força à se rendre en cours. Pas que ça ait la moindre importance, songea Clint alors qu'il sentait le fourmillement familier de la connexion se faire dans son esprit.

- _Résumé ? s_ 'enquit Steve.

 _-Les mutants sont à enfermer et garder entre eux, vive la ségrégation._

La fureur de Tony vrilla leurs esprits et Clint pressenti que la conversation serait physiquement pénible. Il sortit sagement son trieur et l'ouvrit à l'onglet « Anglais ».

 _-Le proviseur estime qu'il est... inutile de faire la moindre tentative de prévention dans le lycée,_ décréta Erik d'une voix polaire. _Toute information risque de détourner les étudiants de leur scolarité, et le lycée n'est pas le lieu pour du prosélytisme_.

Ils bouillonnaient tous de fureur, Clint pouvait le sentir. A quelques tables de lui, le visage de Charles s'était fermé.

- _Quelqu'un doit revoir la définition de prosélytisme_ , siffla Natasha.

- _Pères-Mutations est là pour se battre_ , intervint calmement Loki. _Il existe plusieurs manières de le mettre en place. Si le numéro d'urgence pour contacter l'Institut est en place, nous pouvons demander à l'infirmière d'en poser une. Nous devons organiser des réunions, des campagnes de publicités, des actions, en alliant les informations que possède Charles et en assurant qu'humains et mutants peuvent cohabiter._

 _-Il faut garder à l'esprit que chacun peut être fier d'être humain comme chacun peut être fier d'être mutant_ , tempéra Steve. _Les mutants vont naître et devenir de plus en plus nombreux, mais il faut endiguer la jalousie._

Les deux voix apaisantes et calculatrices étaient les bienvenues.

- _Être mutant signifie avoir un pouvoir ! Crois tu réellement que les humains ne vont pas les jalouser ?_

Ah, l'éternelle dissension entre eux. Erik considérait les humains et les mutants comme égaux en droit, en pensée, mais les mutants comme plus chanceux.

 _-On voit ça ce week-end. Je suis en test de rentrée._

Bruce les ramena brutalement à la réalité, et Charles coupa la communication. Clint capta son regard bleu, révolté et prêt à aider les mutants. Il leur avait jadis construit un havre, il aidait à présent à choisir leur voie.

* * *

 _Octobre_

Le mois d'été passé sur Asgard en compagnie de Loki avait cruellement rappelé à Thor que sa planète d'origine lui manquait. Il aimait profondément Midgard et certaines méthodes employées à Asgard paraissaient désormais étrangement brusques, mais l'endroit était son foyer, le Royaume qu'il désirait gouverner. Avec Midgard sous la protection de Loki, nul n'aurait à s'en faire ni pour leurs deux mondes, ni pour les relations entre les deux.

-Thor, glissa Raven.

Elle le rappelait beaucoup à la réalité, ces dernières semaines. Le dieu soupira et prit une fourchée du riz collant qui leur avait été distribué ce midi-là. Ses compagnons étaient mortels. Il avait fonctionné en leur compagnie sa nouvelle vie durant et d'ici à peine une soixantaine d'année, il devrait composer sans eux. Sans eux, mais en tant que Roi, et ses expériences feraient de lui un excellent Père de Toutes Choses d'après son frère.

-Thor, répéta doucement Raven en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Il sursauta. Les contacts étaient fréquents entre eux mais ces gestes si intimes le troublaient. Il croisa les yeux verts de son frère, un peu trop hagards pour être moqueurs.

-Quelle œuvre est-ce ? s'enquit-il.

Le théâtre faisait du bien à Loki -et n'avait définitivement aucun rapport avec les grossières interprétations des mythes et mauvais effets sur Asgard-. L'art était un concept profondément humain, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer son frère deux années auparavant, les artisans d'Asgard fabriquaient de l'art, dans leurs objets, leurs armes, leurs finitions.

-Wicked, répondit l'autre dieu. Le Magicien d'Oz.

Il se rappelait l'avoir vu lire l'oeuvre la semaine précédente, en effet. Et râler une bonne quinzaine de fois.

-Es-tu sûr...

-Il va jouer la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest, se moqua affectueusement Tony.

-Bien sûr, le lycée va laisser un garçon jouer une femme sans causer aucun scandale, persifla Raven.

Elle prenait très mal, comme eux tous, la réaction des élèves face à Pères-Mutations et aux affiches qu'ils avaient collées sur les panneaux environnants. Ajouté aux piques plus ou moins méprisantes adressées à Charles et Erik dont l'amour mutuel devenait de plus en plus évident pour des yeux moins aguerris que les leurs, sa patience était mise à mal. La main chaude de la mutante était toujours posée sur la cuisse de Thor, qui posa sa propre main dessus et la serra. Raven lui lança un de ces regards dont elle avait le secret et il sentit son cœur se troubler.

-Tu étais excellent l'année dernière, remarqua le dieu du Tonnerre. Ta voix a nettement progressé, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne sois pas pris.

Loki lui adressa un regard crispé malgré les murmures d'approbation de Steve, Bruce et Natasha. Finissant enfin son riz puis le ridicule petit pot de compote auquel ils avaient droit tous les lundis, Thor avala le reste de son eau puis se leva, imité par Raven. Un camarade -ami, presque- de Loki en profita pour s'asseoir et lui parler des auditions.

-Thor, inspira Raven à peine furent-ils hors du self.

-Damoiselle ?

Ses joues pâles rosirent comme chaque fois qu'il utilisait ce qualificatif. La jeune fille le fixa, droite, déterminée, presque féroce.

-Je t'aime. J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment, que nous soyons ensemble. Mais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, ou si tu penses que c'est voué à l'échec, je chérirai notre amitié, et je préfères _vraiment_ une amitié à un mensonge qui finirait par me blesser.

C'était si Raven comme discours que Thor sourit largement.

-C'est un souhait que je partage, chère damoiselle, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Ses lèvres étaient douces mais elle embrassait avec férocité, un parfait mélange de sa propre personnalité.

* * *

 _Novembre_

Hulk redevint Bruce et ses bracelets diffusèrent des nano particules qui recouvrirent son corps d'une armure blanche. Tony ne se lassait jamais du spectacle que leurs inventions procurait. Une flèche siffla à son oreille et il se retourna juste à temps pour prendre un violent coup de pied en plein visage. A peine sonné, il glissa au sol et referma ses poings où son armure s'étendait déjà de nouveau, frappant les jambes de Clint qui activa ses propres bracelets en réponse. Deux éclairs les frappèrent et les forcèrent à se séparer, permettant à Tony de reprendre son souffle et son équilibre.

-Désolé mon amour, murmura une voix taquine derrière lui.

Un bras se referma sur sa gorge et des serpents s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets pour les lui nouer. Erik tenta de le faire venir à lui, mais Charles l'immobilisa juste à temps, prenant temporairement le contrôle de son esprit. Tony gronda et contorsionna ses poignets mais les sales bestioles ne firent que resserrer les liens. Loki était déjà téléporté de l'autre côté de la pièce et l'un de ses clones tentait une embuscade.

-Bruce ! avertit-il. Loki est là bas !

Son allié vit volte face, se détournant de l'hologramme et intervenant dans le combat entre le dieu et Natasha. Tony secoua ses poignets avec rage, uniquement pour faire monter la douleur des serpents glissant sur sa peau. Il détestait être inutile... Thor envoya un nouvel éclair et Mjölnir frappa son frère de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol à peine un instant, le temps qu'il prenne sa forme jotün et envoie un pic de glace clouer la manche de son aîné contre le mur. Il engagea ensuite un combat contre Bruce, dont l'armure se rétracta lorsqu'il laissa place à Hulk. Natasha s'agenouilla près de lui pour le libérer mais Clint la distrait rapidement.

-TERMINE ! hurla Logan pour se faire entendre malgré le chaos.

Tony soupira.

-Vraiment terminé où on relance une offensive juste après ? siffla Natasha.

A sa décharge, un méchant bleu s'étalait sur son bras après qu'Erik lui ait envoyé une brique dessus.

-Si vous relâchez votre garde, vos ennemis peuvent en prendre l'avantage, la tança leur protecteur. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés.

Donc Clint avait contre attaqué sur l'ordre de Logan. Pepper et lui aimaient donner des directives inattendues pour les préparer à toutes les situations possibles et imaginables.

-Passez à la douche et on se retrouve en salle de classe. Clint, Raven, c'est votre tour de ranger la salle d'entraînement.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et Tony se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la salle de bains. Loki inspecta ses poignets au vol.

-Tu devrais arrêter de bouger quand tu es enchaîné, soupira son petit ami. Tu vas avoir les traces pendant une semaine.

Et pour cause, la peau de Tony était presque ensanglantée.

-Tu n'as qu'à utiliser des cordes, comme n'importe qui, aboya-t-il.

Ca faisait un mal de chien. Le regard vert de Loki s'assombrit, et il regretta aussitôt son emportement. C'était une conséquence des entraînements : ils étaient si violents que bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils étaient nécessaires, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en tenir rigueur, leurs corps réagissaient souvent pour eux.

-Excuse moi, Loki, reprit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le dieu se relaxa et ils partirent en direction des salles d'eau. Tony laissa la douche le décontracter, se demandant ce qui leur valait une convocation dans la salle de classe. Logan et Pepper utilisaient ce moyen lorsqu'ils désiraient leur parler à tous de choses sérieuses et éducatives -une demande du SHIELD de renfort, un ennemi qui risquait de s'en prendre à eux, les nouvelles armures designées par Tony...-. Il ressortit habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt Iron Maiden et attendit que Loki ait terminé avant de prendre sa main tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe.

Logan se racla la gorge tandis que Pepper était appuyée contre le bureau.

-Très bien. Vous êtes des ados, au lycée, et huit d'entre vous sont en couple, donc on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux avoir certaines discussions.

Loki haussa les sourcils et Tony s'affala sur sa chaise. Charles pâlit et détourna le regard mais aucun d'entre eux ne broncha. Logan essuya ses mains sur son jean, visiblement assez mal à l'aise.

-Niveau pratique et sexe, maugréa-t-il, est-ce que vous avez des questions ou est-ce que vous savez à peu près comment ça se passe ?

De son siège, Tony put voir distinctement Raven grimacer. Il n'était pas prude mais bon sang, ce n'était pas du tout, du tout, une discussion qu'il voulait avoir entouré de sa famille et de ses parents. Des blagues dessus, sans aucun problème, mais...

-Vous savez qu'il existe des sites pornos et que nous y avons accès depuis la Tour ? s'informa-t-il l'air de rien.

Steve passa une main sur son front. Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et échangea un regard avec Thor. Tony savait plus ou moins que ce genre de spectacles n'avaient aucun intérêt pour le dieu et le laissaient sans aucune réaction.

-Ces sites ne reflètent pas la réalité sur plusieurs aspects, et tout le monde n'a pas envie de s'y rendre, le rabroua Pepper.

-Nous avons eu des cours de biologie, expliqua rapidement Bruce au grand soulagement de tous.

C'était embarrassant. Ils étaient leurs parents, bon sang, et aussi proches soient ils, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait réellement en discuter.

-Je sais, grogna Logan, mais je doute que ces cours aient explicité les relations sexuelles entre hommes. Ou entre femmes.

Charles fixait le mur avec une force impressionnante qui fit ricaner Tony. Leur protecteur grogna de nouveau, passa une main sur son visage et s'assit.

-De toutes manières, vous n'y échapperez pas. Visiblement, vous pouvez allez chercher les réponses par vous même, mais on fait un point protection. Et je vais établir une règle très simple : pas de sexe sans protection. Vous faites ce que vous voulez du moment que votre partenaire est consentant, et vous nous épargnez les scènes embarrassantes. Mais je veux vous voir passer un test médical avant tout.

-Je ne sais même pas si Thor et moi pouvons attraper les même maladies que les Midgardiens, observa Loki, et j'ai aucune envie de laisser un docteur fouiller mon système immunitaire. De plus, Tony et moi...

-Tony et toi avez été sur des champs de bataille, blessés, et avez vécu avant. Vous vous pliez à la règle.

-Je peux me charger de la vérification, offrit Bruce. J'en profiterai pour étudier votre sang et regarder les différences entre nous.

-Très bien, conclut Pepper. Mais il y a un point très important : prévenir des grossesses. Raven et Natasha, on peut voir ça toutes les trois, mais, et je suis désolée de poser la question : Loki, Thor, pouvez vous porter des enfants ? Charles, en ce qui concerne les mutants masculins...

-Quoi ? Quelle sottise est-ce là ? s'indigna Thor.

-Aucun cas n'est répertorié. La mutation d'un humain mâle pouvant porter un enfant serait une mutation particulière qu'aucun de nous trois ne possède.

Charles avait cessé de fixer le mur avec obstination sous l'injonction féroce d'Erik. Loki avait planté ses os dans la main de son petit ami.

-Ta gueule, Thor, le rembarra Clint.

Un peu tard, mais Tony en fut reconnaissant. Toute couleur avait quitté le visage du jeune dieu.

-Les Jotün le peuvent. Laufey est la personne m'ayant porté.

Tony passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Le sujet était douloureusement sensible. Fort heureusement, leur séance de torture ne dura pas beaucoup plus. Logan se contenta de désigner une caisse de boîte de préservatif et de lubrifiant et ajouta qu'ils pouvaient toujours demander à Jarvis de rajouter ce dont ils avaient besoin sur la liste de course.

-Bruce et moi sommes les seuls à ne pas être en couple dans l'Alliance, remarqua Steve.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'approcher de la caisse.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble, fit Raven avec un sourire angélique. Cinq couple de deux, une famille parfaite.

L'expression horrifiée de leurs deux amis eut le mérite de dissiper la gêne et de les faire éclater de rire. Tony attrapa une boîte et lança la sienne à Loki. Ils y avaient songé, sans vraiment évoquer réellement le sujet. L'intervention de Logan arrivait probablement à peu près à temps.

* * *

 _Décembre_

L'échéance des candidatures pour les Universités approchait. Charles étudiait les sites internets au CDI en attendant que Loki sorte de sa répétition. Erik entra dans les lieux et se pencha sur son écran. Sa main vint se poser sur son épaule, son pouce caressant doucement la ligne entre sa nuque et ses vêtements. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réellement fait attention à ce genre de détails auparavant mais depuis que les remarques alentours avaient commencé, les deux mutants avaient toujours l'impression de redécouvrir à quel point ils gravitaient autour de l'autre, à quel point ils étaient tactiles entre eux alors qu'ils ne touchaient que rarement leur entourage.

-Charles ?

Le murmure interrogateur d'Erik le fit se retourner. Il planta ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux du manipulateur de métal.

-Assied toi, proposa-t-il à mi-voix. Je n'irai pas autre part qu'à Oxford. C'est là que sont mes meilleurs travaux et les meilleurs professeurs en génétique. Je peux avancer plus loin encore que ma précédente thèse.

-En Europe.

Le regard gris du jeune homme s'était fait glacial.

-Tu as les moyens de pouvoir étudier à Oxford, Erik. J'ai discuté avec Tony et Pepper. Nous pouvons prendre un logement dans la ville où je pourrais étudier... Et je peux être rentré à la Tour chaque soir avec une armure.

-Traverser l'Atlantique chaque soir, vraiment, à se demander si tu as le moindre instinct de survie.

-Je pourrais ne rentrer que les week-ends.

L'expression du visage opposé se fit plus dure encore. Charles soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il avait suffisamment confiance dans leur relation pour savoir qu'elle ne s'étiolerait pas. Il devait entrer à Oxford juste après le lycée, passer ses A-Levels dans toutes les matières requises et ce, rapidement.

-Donc si c'est toi qui m'abandonne, les choses sont beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Erik. Le siège de mon association est en Amérique, et c'est le pays qui est le plus apte à changer la situation des mutants.

-Il existe de nombreux mutants en Europe, et tu peux diviser le siège sociale et laisser l'Amérique aux mains de Tony jusqu'à ce que nous revenions.

-Jusqu'à ce que nous revenions, Charles ? Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Tu désire retourner en Europe, étudier à Oxford puis y enseigner, et faire le tour du monde en donnant des conférences. Je ne te suivrais pas où que tu ailles, mon ami. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie trimballé selon tes besoins.

Charles inspira profondément pour endiguer la panique qui montait et la déchirure de son cœur. Il demeurait très calme, car en dehors des moments embarrassants, il était d'un sang-froid sans égal.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'imposer ma vie. Tu vas dédier la tienne à la cause mutante, et je t'assisterai autant que je peux dans mes recherches. Tu peux étudier n'importe où, Erik, et tu serais un brillant étudiant dans certaines matières, nous le savons tous deux.

L'adolescent le toisa, presque tout aussi calmement, comme s'ils se disputaient un plateau d'échec et non leur avenir.

-Tu sais ce que tu veux, Charles, et nos idéaux se confrontent une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser nous diviser. En échange de notre départ pour Oxford, je veux ta parole que tu utiliseras tes connaissances pour aider les mutants et que tu ne te cacheras pas. Si nous partons pour l'Europe, je veux que mon idéal de vie soit respecté et que nous travaillions main dans la main à faire en sorte que les mutants arrêtent de devoir se dissimuler, arrête d'être ostracisés.

Etudier, puis parcourir le reste du monde en compagnie d'Erik.

-Tu as ma parole, répondit-il, une main posée sur sa cuisse. Ils étaient front contre front.

-Pédé et mutant, cracha un adolescent en passant derrière eux.

Charles ferma les yeux. L'envie de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de cet abruti et de lui faire embrasser le premier venu était fort tentante et s'il n'avait su qu'un télépathe serait considéré comme bien plus dangereux qu'un manipulateur de métal, il l'aurait fait. Il se contenta d'effleurer la surface de l'esprit.

-Je m'intéresserai à ce qui se passera le jour où ton père apprendra que tu te tapes ta demie-soeur si j'étais toi.

Puis il ferma l'ordinateur et quitta les lieux en ignorant la volée d'injures qui lui passa au dessus de la tête. Tony et Loki avait l'immunité grâce à l'aura de Tony Stark, même si l'implication de son prétendu fils dans _Pères-Mutations_ leur avait valu quelques commentaires disgracieux. L'association fondée attisait la haine et leurs opposants frappaient avec les armes qu'ils trouvaient.

-Bien, Erik. Il est temps que Natasha, Thor et moi allions rendre visite au proviseur, déclara-t-il.

L'association avait payé Youtube pour qu'ils diffusent leur pubs et possédait une chaîne sur le même réseau social. Alex écrivait les spots aidé d'une employée de Star Industries puis les réalisait grâce à l'entreprise. Le mouvement commençait à prendre forme, à faire parler de lui, mais ils devaient agir dans les lycées et collèges, à commencer par le leur.

* * *

Ils allaient finir par se faire renvoyer. En un an et demi, ils avaient eu le temps de sécher plus de cours que la moitié des élèves -personne ne séchait vraiment, ici-, créer des polémiques à eux seuls, et il y avait eu ce moment où Loki avait été trouvé leur professeur de psycho pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait jouer la Vilaine sorcière de l'Ouest et qu'il possédait déjà un maquillage adéquat avant de shifter dans sa forme jotün. La réaction du dieu au refus du proviseur en début d'année n'avait pas été surprenante mais Natasha avait tout de même hésité entre l'écorcher vif et le féliciter.

-Si c'est à propos de l'association de votre frère...

A la décharge du proviseur, il avait accepté leurs dix inscriptions de deux fratries nombreuses aussitôt. La jeune fille brûlait d'envie de l'intimider comme elle intimidait leurs ennemis sur le terrain mais Charles lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

-Je suis inquiète pour lui, lâcha Natasha. Erik est un mutant et entendre ce que vous êtes utilisé comme une insulte entre chaque cours... D'autres étudiants sont sans doute dans le même cas.

Elle fit trembler sa voix, à peine. Elle avait été une espionne hors pair et demeurait très douée pour extorquer des informations.

-Il vaudrait sans doute mieux pour Erik de changer d'établissement... hésita le proviseur.

-Parce qu'il peut manier le métal ou parce qu'il est homo ? demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

Jouer cette carte ne la culpabilisa aucunement. Et à en juger par l'expression de l'homme devant elle, la rouquine avait eu raison. Etre taxé d'homophobie n'était pas bon pour un lycée, pas à cette époque avec l'avancée des droits et les camps en Tchétchénie.

-Erik assume d'être différent et ne devrait pas en être puni, déclara Thor avec son autoritarisme inconscient de prince.

Cette voix profonde lui seyait et servait leurs intérêts.

-Non, bien sûr, se rétracta aussitôt le proviseur en trouvant une voie de sortie. Mais nous ne pouvons pas encourager...

-Mon frère a paniqué lorsqu'il a compris qu'il était... autre, dit Thor. Sans nous, il aurait été brisé et aurait détruit tout ce qui importait.

Il parlait de Loki, mais cela, le crétin congénital qui leur faisait face ne pouvait le deviner.

-Notre nature profonde n'est pas un choix, ajouta Charles. Même si la naissance de mutants était interdite, ils continueraient. Il s'agit de l'évolution naturelle de l'humanité.

-Il s'agit simplement d'avertir et d'expliquer afin d'éviter les violences, dans le lycée, renchérit la jeune femme en laissant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en un parfait cinéma d'une adolescente fragile.

Certains adultes détestaient voir les ados dont ils étaient responsables pleurer, se retrouvant démuni et incroyablement maladroits.

-La sonnerie va retentir, répondit l'homme. Allez en cours.

 _Allez-y_ , hurla-t-elle à l'intention du télépathe.

Puis elle fondit en larmes.

-J'ai peur. Pour Erik, pour les miens. J'aimerais simplement que nous puissions... je ne sais pas, admettre à nos amis la vérité et qu'ils ne nous rejettent pas avec un hurlement dégoûté. Quand j'entends parler des horreurs qui se passent, des expérimentations sur d'autres êtres humains... J'ai peur que mes proches se fassent capturer et torturer. Beaucoup de ceux qui crachent sur nous vont bientôt quitter le lycée, et ils seront des adultes... que vont ils faire aux mutants ?

Elle haïssait ce rôle de petite chose fragile. Le proviseur paraissait passablement ennuyé.

-Les élèves de ce lycée s'en sortent par statistiques très bien à 82%. Ils ne feront rien d'illégal. Ecoutez mademoiselle Potts, j'aimerais vous aider, mais je ne peux rien faire sans mettre en danger la réputation de cet établissement et Erik Howlett.

Enfin. Elle avait trouvé la faille.

-Je comprends... Erik ira bien, je suppose. Il a le soutien du fils d'Anthony Stark... J'espère tout simplement que la prochaine conférence devant les médias aidera. Nous essaierons de faire venir certains de nos amis du lycée... Et des professeurs qui nous ont assuré de leur soutien.

Le proviseur fronça les sourcils mais il était piégé. Il ne pouvait pas interdire les activités de ses collègues.

-Je veux bien mettre le lycée à disposition après les cours si vous n'avez pas de lieux, dit-il avec reluctance.

Natasha secoua la tête vigoureusement.

-Merci, mais nous mettrons des affiches dans la médiathèque choisie.

-Nous avons un amphithéâtre, reprit l'homme. Je vous autoriserai à coller des affiches pour un événement utilisant nos locaux.

Manipuler était aisé. Steve soupirait souvent lorsqu'elle discutait avec Loki ou lorsqu'ils s'indignaient tous deux devant la stupidité des antagonistes de film, imaginant la manière dont ils auraient gagné. Logan n'aimait pas particulièrement les entendre parler ainsi non plus mais il souriait lorsqu'il les entendait décortiquer les techniques.

* * *

 _Janvier_

La présence de Bucky n'avait aucunement changé leur quotidien et ils étaient désormais habitués à le voir descendre pour dîner de façon aléatoire. Il avait la courtoisie de les prévenir avant et ne lançait que rarement les désaccords. Il vivait deux étages au dessus des chambres, possédait son indépendance et intervenait de temps à autres. Steve inspira profondément lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et se tint dans le long couloir en se demandant à quelle porte frapper. Il était directement monté après son entraînement de foot, ayant décidé qu'il était temps.

-Steve, l'accueillit Bucky en sortant d'une salle, sans doute alerté par Jarvis.

-Peut-on parler ?

L'adulte hocha la tête et tendit le bras en direction d'un salon. Il était relativement petit, et sombre, constata Steve. La moquette bleu roi aidait à procurer cette impression et hormis une toile blanche et un home cinema, les lieux étaient sobres.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus. Je sors de l'entraînement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bucky était assis en face de lui avec deux bières. Steve hésita, puis se servit. Le goût était rafraîchissant et agréable.

-Tu as mis du temps, lui reprocha l'adulte.

De temps à autre, avec l'autorisation de Logan depuis l'incident de Loki et Thor, Charles faisait remonter certains de leurs souvenirs. Steve connaissait Bucky, en quelques sortes.

-Je me souviens de toi, annonça-t-il. Grâce à Charles. Je me souviens d'assez pour savoir que tu étais mon meilleur ami et que j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie d'avant guerre, d'avant Captain America en ta compagnie.

Les sentiments que les souvenirs avaient fait renaître étaient étranges. L'absence de l'amitié qui les liait alors creusait un vide dans la poitrine de l'adolescent, mais ils ne se connaissaient plus.

-Tu es adulte, à présent, et tu as traversé l'enfer. J'aurais dû t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Il était à peine sorti de l'enfance quand le Soldat de l'Hiver avait surgi dans la Tour Alliance pour les tuer. La vue du petit garçon qu'il était avait bouleversé leur assaillant.

-Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider, Steve. Tu aurais pu si Loki ne vous avait pas transformés...

-Enchantés, corrigea-t-il. Tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Je suis heureux, nous le sommes tous, grâce à Logan et Pepper, et nous avons choisi de ne pas retourner à nos vies d'adultes et de grandir. C'était notre choix.

Bucky ne supportait pas le dieu. La raison en était sans doute inconsciente, comme l'avait statué Bruce après quelques cours de psychologie.

-Steve Rogers me manque, assena Bucky. Je suis adulte et non pas l'ado dont tu te souvenais, mais tu n'es plus exactement celui que j'ai connu. Tu as grandi avec le sérum déjà dans tes veines, aux côtés d'autres super héros et mutants.

-Et ce que ça m'a transformé ? Et ce que Steve Rogers a disparu ?

La question hantait leurs esprits. Ils se demandaient, fréquemment, à quel point leur histoire avait été effacée, à quel point ils n'étaient plus les même. A quel point leurs anciennes identités avaient disparu. Bucky pouvait répondre à une partie de leurs question car il l'avait connu avant. Alex prétendait que Charles, Erik et Raven demeuraient à peu près les même et qu'ils seraient sans doute des adultes similaires, si ce n'est un peu plus apaisés.

-Non, admit Bucky après un long silence. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne l'enchantement mais tu as évolué de manière... Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes conditionnés pour grandir malgré vous d'une certaine manière.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, objecta doucement Steve. Nous avons gardé les traumatismes et les événements qui nous avaient forgé, dans notre inconscient, et ils agissent toujours sur nous. Nous les assimilons de manière plus saine.

Analyse de Natasha et Loki après quelques recherches, y compris sur leurs esprits.

-Est-ce que tu retrouveras tes souvenirs ? demanda brusquement Bucky. En entier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous en discutons souvent, de les récupérer ou non une fois adultes. Je crois que c'est le choix de chacun, un choix individuel. Si ce choix se présente, le mien est déjà statué.

Le regard de son ancien meilleur ami s'appuya longtemps sur lui dans un silence pesant. Steve soupira. Il le lui devait, sentait-il.

-Je récupérerai mes souvenirs si je le peux. Je veux connaître mes actions, savoir tout ce qui s'est passé.

Bucky hocha la tête lentement tandis que son regard s'éclairait de soulagement. Il était incapable de masquer son sourire. Steve étira les lèvres à son tour. Un pas de plus vers sa vie adulte.

* * *

 _Février_

Prendre l'apparence d'un ennemi pour pouvoir poignarder l'allié de celui-ci dans le dos était toujours une technique bizarrement efficace quand elle était bien exécuté. Et tout aussi dangereuse quand il fallait affronter les conséquences.

Raven saignait. Son abdomen était couvert de bleu et d'après les grommellements de Bruce, et la sueur qui coulait sur son front, elle était quasiment sûre d'avoir également une hémorragie interne, en plus d'un poignet ouvert sur la longueur.

-Tes cellules se régénèrent rapidement, ça devrait aller, annonça leur ami.

Au moins, leur saleté d'opposant avait Mjöllnir d'apposé sur le torse et était en train d'être récupéré par le SHIELD.

-Thor ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

Son petit ami était agenouillé à ses côtés mais il irradiait de fureur, à tel point que Loki essayait de l'apaiser avec des mots bas et précipités.

-Remercie Tony pour les nano-particules, répondit sombrement le dieu.

Le cœur de la mutante s'accéléra et Bruce leva les yeux, alertés par les machines.

-Nous allons devoir te transporter à l'hôpital.

-Pour qu'ils puissent la disséquer ? répliqua Tony.

Il y avait trop de monde. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle et elle ne voyait que de l'amour dans leurs regards, mais elle avait besoin de solitude.

-Jean est en chemin, et nous avons un jet à disposition, répondit Logan. L'infirmerie de l'Institut est un lieu sûr.

-Thor, insista Raven. J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi. Juste toi, et Logan ou Pepper. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Charles posa sur elle un regard irrémédiablement blessé mais ne protesta pas. Elle leva son bras indemne pour le poser sur sa tempe et sentit aussitôt son frère envahir son esprit.

- _J'ai besoin de faire le point. Je t'en parlerai plus tard._

 _-Raven..._

 _-Pour l'amour du ciel, Charles ! Tu te confies à Erik bien plus qu'au reste du monde._

 _-Je t'aime._

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors qu'ils la transportaient sur un brancard.

* * *

Une semaine à l'infirmerie s'avéra longue une fois que la morphine cessa d'être nécessaire. Son bras gauche lui faisait souffrir le martyr à cause des points de suture, l'os avait également transpercé son épiderme, et elle avait écopé d'un plâtre. Chaque respiration faisait se soulever son thorax et lui rappelait qu'elle avait pris beaucoup de coups à cet endroit également mais hormis lorsqu'elle devait utiliser ses abdos, c'était supportable.

-Bonjour damoiselle.

Thor se montrait chaque jour avec un présent. Une peluche de chiot le premier jour, des fleurs le second, un livre, un cahier de mots croisés... Ces attentions faisaient vibrer sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit le sac et découvrit un deck de Planeswalker _Magic the Gathering_. Blanc/rouge, de la dernière édition. Ses yeux ambrés s'illuminèrent.

-J'ai apporté deux autres decks, annonça le dieu. Je pensais que cela pourrait te distraire.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient lassé des combats simples liés aux cartes _Pokemon_ , les siens avaient été heureux que Clint leur fasse connaître le jeu de cartes, en dépit des sommes astronomiques qu'ils pouvaient vouloir dépenser. Vouloir. Pepper ne les laissait pas acheter plus d'un deck chacun par sortie d'édition. Elle s'empara du deck guerrier blanc et noir de Loki tandis que Thor mélangeait les dinosaures.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie des Avengers, lâcha Raven en posant son second mana.

-Eh bien, non, évidemment, répondit Thor. Tu te bats pour nous.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y passer sa vie, et il l'avait compris. Il lui adressa un doux sourire puis frotta son début de barbe et envoya un dinosaure lui ôter des Points de Vie.

-Charles doit le savoir mais... Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à m'occuper de Pères-Mutations, ni à travailler pour eux...

-Aider un peuple ? suggéra Thor.

Les mots la déconcertèrent et elle en oublia d'attaquer. La partie s'interrompit et le jeune homme ancra leurs yeux.

-Tu pourrais devenir Reine d'Asgard.

Raven suspendit sa respiration.

-Je suis mortelle, Thor. J'ai une vie plus longue que les autres, mais je n'excéderai pas 160 ans. Nous sommes des adolescents... Tu me proposes de t'épouser, mais tu ne peux pas faire miroiter un trône à toutes les femmes que tu séduiras.

Ils avaient le don autant pour se remonter mutuellement le moral que pour se balancer de cruelles vérités à la figure. Thor étant impulsif et relativement susceptible, ça pouvait facilement dégénérer.

-Toutes les femmes ? Pour qui me prends tu, Raven ? Je ne suis pas un de ces guerriers dont je te contes les légendes, je n'ai aucune conquête. Tu es la quatrième femme avec qui j'entretiens une relation en un millénaire.

-Je suis mortelle, Thor. Et l'idée de vivre alors que la moitié de mes amis seront morts, que mon frère sera mort, me donne le vertige.

Tony et Loki demeureraient, ainsi que Logan. Le génie serait heureux aux côtés du dieu, mais la disparition des siens allait briser leur protecteur. La jeune fille envoya ses trois guerriers et Thor sacrifia un chevaucheur de bête avec rage.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Asgard, embraya-t-elle, ni si nous serons toujours ensemble quand tu deviendras Roi. Une fois que ces deux données seront connues...

Elle aimait Thor, d'un amour vibrant. Une mer calme, profonde, toujours en arrière plan et toujours apaisante.

-Je n'aime guère penser à tout cela, avoua Thor. Lorsque je perdrais l'Alliance... Je pourrais devenir fou de douleur mais Hel n'est pas une entité qui peut être vaincue.

Raven considéra le plateau de jeu et son cimetière qui enflait avec un sourire machiavélique, puis sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

-Je ne dis pas non, Thor. Je dis juste que ce n'est pas une chose à décider maintenant. Mais tu me dois une visite sur Asgard, avant toute chose.

Il lui lança un regard brûlant et elle le lui rendit avant de grimacer. Sa main plâtrée tenait les cartes et visiblement, elle tirait un peu trop sur ses muscles avec ses doigts ainsi repliés.

* * *

 _Mars_

Ils dérogeaient rarement à la règle tacite de déjeuner tous ensembles. De temps à autre, l'un ou l'autre des camarades de classe se joignaient à eux. Dane était assis avec eux pour la première fois, à la stupéfaction de Bruce. L'adolescent n'avait jamais tenté de s'incruster, jamais proposé à Loki de rejoindre le petit groupe du Musical.

-J'essaye de faire taire pas mal de monde, éluda le garçon en agitant la main quand il posa son plateau à côté de lui.

Charles discutait avec une Junior, et il la reconnut comme étant celle qui avait voulu les contacter à propos de sa sœur, qu'elle pensait être mutante.

-Pose donc ta question, lui enjoignit malicieusement Loki alors qu'ils étaient enfin tous installés.

-Tes amis te fixent, commenta Thor. Vous êtes vous querellés ?

Il appréciait Dane, tout comme Bruce. Ils étaient tous trois d'une nature à ne détester personne sans bonne raison. L'étranger à leur groupe haussa les épaules.

-Ils ne sont pas contents que je leur ai fait faux bond mais ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. Est-ce que les humains peuvent intégrer votre association ?

Raven et Clint, qui discutaient des réponses des Universités qui tomberaient d'ici quelques semaines et des projets de Steve, Loki et Erik pour l'année suivante cessèrent leur conversation pour poser quatre yeux méfiants sur l'adolescent.

-Ils fixent beaucoup, pour des gens sensés être habitués à la diversité.

-Nous nous méfions de ceux que nous ne connaissons pas bien, répondit Raven, sur la défensive.

Elle tentait d'éplucher une orange mais le jus coulait dans son plâtre. Natasha la lui déroba et la découpa.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous des mutants mais nous faisons tous partie de l'association, répondit-elle en se penchant en arrière pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre.

-Je ne connais aucun mutant personnellement. Je ne veux pas que ce soit mal pris. Je n'y ai simplement jamais été hostile et, je fais du Musical. Techniquement, les artistes sont sensés être plus ouverts d'esprit.

Lui et Loki échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. La désinvolture de Dane tapait sur beaucoup de nerfs, mais dès qu'Erik eut pris connaissance de sa requête, il promit de lui ramener un formulaire. L'humain sourit puis se tourna vers Bruce.

-Tu es en Sciences Avancées. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient te proposer de prendre un crédit d'Université.

Bruce s'ennuyait plus ou moins en sciences. Il avait des connaissances si pointues que se souvenir des choses les plus basiques lui avait ouvert des voies de recherches mais il n'obtenait aucun challenge intellectuel.

-J'hésite à m'engager sur une voie de médecine, répondit-il, ou à devenir chercheur. De temps à autres.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment à l'après lycée, quand tous paraissaient si focalisés sur leur avenir. Loki, Raven, Tony et lui avaient ce point commun : tester toutes les expériences et voir où ces chemins les menaient. Dane inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Tu devrais le faire, prendre le crédit. Tu auras plus de temps pour étudier d'autres choses. C'est une classe agréable et qui nous pousse à nous surpasser. Si j'ai une bourse pour l'Université, j'étudierais les virus et les vaccins.

La fille qui parlait avec Charles lui sourit. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns rejetés en arrière et ses lunettes roses, elle paraissait jeune mais son esprit était celui d'une sœur aînée prête à tout pour sa cadette. Bruce se surprit à la regarder partir, pensif et un peu rêveur.

* * *

 _Avril_

Allongé dans Central Park, Loki profitait des derniers jours d'avril. Le soleil caressait son visage et la main de Tony serrait la sienne. Les pigeons roucoulaient plus loin, quelques gamins hurlaient et clapotaient dans les fontaines.

-Je crois que ça me manquera.

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient jamais rester immobiles et silencieux trop longtemps, leurs esprits s'ennuyant au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

-Le lycée, précisa Tony, mais aussi tout le reste. Je n'imaginais pas que Charles serait le premier à partir, que dès l'année prochaine, nous ne serions plus que onze à la Tour. Même s'il revient les week-end. Quant à intégrer de nouveau les Avengers, je sais que je serais souvent à leur QG, à des réunions publiques...

-C'est la vie adulte que tu as choisie, rétorqua cruement Loki sans rouvrir les yeux.

-Je suis un génie, Loki. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de passer mes journées à inventer, pousser plus loin la science, et mon temps libre avec toi. Heureusement que les menaces mondiales ne surviennent pas tous les jours.

-Et les menaces interstellaires, répliqua sarcastiquement le dieu.

Il roula sur le côté pour se blottir contre Tony et chercha sa bouche plus ou moins à l'aveugle. Les lèvres de son petit ami étaient chaudes.

-J'ai hâte de commencer mon entraînement avec le Dr Strange.

-Tu vas réellement intégrer les Avengers en même temps que moi, réalisa Tony. Loki... pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme se raidit et fut tenté de prendre sa forme jotün et même si New York avait vu de plus étranges choses, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée possible.

-Tu le sais, Tony.

Son ton était sec malgré la poigne ferme qui l'enserrait et l'assurait de son soutien indéfectible.

-Apprendre et devenir un Magicien hors pair, capable de défendre Midgard et Asgard. Conseiller Thor. Il s'agit de ma rédemption.

Il se redressa et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tony, et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière de fin d'après midi l'aveugla.

-Je n'ai jamais été puni. J'ai attaqué Midgard, jugé et fait prisonnier, obtenu le pardon officiel après mon sacrifice, mais j'ai emprisonné mon Père, attaqué de nouveau Midgard et j'ai fui ma sentence en nous retransformant tous en enfants. Je nous ai peut-être donné une seconde chance mais par ce geste égoïste j'ai privé la Terre de ses Défenseurs et j'ai échappé au moindre jugement.

Odin et lui avaient parlé, bien sûr, de ce qui s'était produit et son père adoptif avait fait preuve d'une compréhension surprenante. Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues lisses. La lecture de son dossier au SHIELD n'en avait pas été moins douloureuse.

-Natasha a été enlevée et formée comme espionne, Clint a vécu dans un cirque puis engagé par le SHIELD, Erik a traversé les camps de concentration et Charles a tout perdu à Cuba, Bruce était considéré comme un danger de haut niveau, j'ai vendu des armes et été torturé et trahi, Logan a traversé un putain d'enfer, et Steve n'avait plus rien à retrouver, énuméra son petit ami. T'as peut-être privé la Terre de ses Défenseurs, mais tu nous as tous libérés et permis d'avoir les mêmes chances dans la vie que la plupart des enfants américains et européens de ce siècle. Tu dois te pardonner, Loki, parce que ce plus personne ne t'en tient rigueur à part toi.

Le dieu pleurait, mais Tony le ramena à lui, et lui raconta un nombre incroyable de stupidités avant que Loki ne menace de le frapper s'il continuait. Un soulagement intense lui envahissait la poitrine, une libération de ses larmes, de son chagrin.

-Au moins cette année se terminera sur la représentation de Wicked, ce qui promet !

Le professeur de psycho n'avait pas laissé Loki jouer la sorcière, pour une question de partitions -écrites pour une soliste femme- et d'équilibre.

« Tu as été blessé par la vie au même titre que le personnage, et tu pourrais la jouer comme si elle était toi. Ce n'est pas la peine, je veux que tu trouves autre chose sur la scène que tes vieux démons. Tu n'apprendras pas a les dépasser ainsi. »

Il avait tenu sa langue quant à la prétendue mutation, néanmoins, et participé à toutes les assemblées tenues au lycée. Loki se pressa contre Tony, et son entrejambe réagit. Son petit ami se contenta de sourire. Ils étaient habitués à ces situations, et leur relation était devenue charnelle au début de l'année. Ils dormaient dans le même lit désormais, parfois dans la chambre de Loki, parfois dans celle de Tony. Leur attachement profond et mutuel était des choses immuables.

* * *

 _Mai_

La dynamique Clint/Natasha avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs d'Erik ces dernières années, principalement parce qu'ils se chicanaient tout le temps. Et, visiblement, même un bref séjour dans un autre pays ne parvenait pas à les empêcher de s'envoyer de désagréables piques -et gare à ceux qui tentaient d'intervenir-.

-Okay, grogna finalement Logan, à bout de patience.

Ce qui, étant donné les progrès effectué ces dix dernières années, signifiait que les autres étaient également sur le point de les écharper .

-Natasha, tu viens avec moi trouver un resto potable. Clint, tu restes avec Pepper et votre fratrie et par pitié, pas de magie, de mutation, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres. Charles, Erik, un endroit que vous voudriez voir ?

Ils avaient plus ou moins planifié leur voyage, puisqu'ils ne disposaient que de deux jours complets pour visiter Oxford. Charles brûlait d'envie de visiter la bibliothèque, au moins d'y demander des renseignements, et Erik devait lui accorder que l'endroit paraissait tentant.

-Je préfères venir avec vous, intervint Clint.

Natasha ne broncha pas parce qu'elle désirait elle aussi que le jeune homme les accompagne. Pour sa compagnie ou pour continuer de déverser son venin, ils ne savaient jamais réellement. Il s'agissait d'une de ces périodes où le couple était vraisemblablement séparé, et ça durait depuis neuf jours.

-Hors de question, rétorqua Logan d'un ton tranchant. Natasha, bouges toi.

Bien qu'ils soient des adolescents, ils savaient très exactement quand obéir à leur protecteur. Personne ne masqua son soulagement quand les deux s'éloignèrent enfin, et Pepper eut un soupir.

Ils étaient tous ébahis devant la bibliothèque, que ce soit pour son architecture ou pour les livres qui peuplaient les étagères. Pepper dut leur rappeler que Logan avait réservé et qu'ils étaient attendus pour déjeuner, et tirer Bruce, Tony et Charles par l'épaule.

-J'aurais dû m'inscrire à Oxford, lâcha le génie. Je ne serais allé à aucun cours, mais ils doivent avoir là dedans...

Erik n'écouta pas la suite, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua vraiment la beauté de la ville. Son cœur battait de façon erratique et son inconscient hurlait. Une main se posa sur son épaule et deux yeux trop grands et trop bleus s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

-Es-tu sûr ? demanda-t-il dangereusement. Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu désires, mon ami ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Erik, le tança Charles à mi-voix.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et l'allemand nota les gouttes de sueur qui clairsemaient son front et ses prunelles un peu trop brillantes. Son corps le trahissait également, lui rappelait leur passé avec violence.

-L'endroit est beau, lui accorda Erik. Splendide.

Il espérait réellement rejoindre rapidement Charles, désormais. Une main vint se poser sur sa joue tandis que les lèvres de l'autre rencontraient les siennes en un geste ferme et sécurisant. Un geste qu'ils ne s'autorisaient que rarement en public, mais leur famille s'était éloigné pour leur laisser de l'espace et les étudiants n'en avaient que faire.

-Se réconcilier avec le passé est important, statua le télépathe.

Retrouver leurs racines, là où tout avait recommencé. Ils possédaient les armes suffisantes pour recommencer, désormais. Jusqu'au bout, et ensemble.

* * *

 _Juin_

La remise des diplômes. Une cérémonie à laquelle, des années plus tôt, Pepper était presque convaincue de ne jamais assister.

Trois de ses enfants se trouvaient en toge pourpre sur une estrade et tous avaient l'air aux anges.

Ils étaient vivants, en bonne santé, avaient réussi à ne pas se faire renvoyer, implanter une association de défense de droits des mutants dans leur établissement scolaire et un futur magnifique s'étendait devant eux.

A côté de sa femme, Logan était en costume, et souriait autant qu'elle. Elle effleura sa main et il lui rendit le geste.

Ils étaient les parents de ces dix enfants. Elle en était la mère. Le mot leur échappait parfois. Ils l'utilisaient consciemment en présence d'autre personnes. « Je dois demander à mes parents. A ma mère. A mon père. » Et de temps à autres... « Merci, Maman. ».

Son cœur se gonflait toujours d'amour à l'entente de ce mot et décuplaient les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, quels qu'ils soient.

Clint fut appelé en premier, parce que contrairement aux deux autres, il était à « H ». Parfaitement rasé, droit et les yeux brillants, il leur adressa un regard fier en quittant l'estrade.

Charles fut le second, et ses yeux étaient doux et aimants.

Elle connaissait Tony par cœur mais il arrivait encore à la surprendre. Il ne fit aucune déclaration, se contentant d'accepter son diplôme, mais il irradiait d'arrogance.

-Pour vous, déclara-t-il en leur donnant le parchemin. Sans vous, je ne l'aurais pas obtenu. Donc, ouais, je vous le donne. Merci.

Il embrassa leurs joues, un baiser léger, et ses yeux bruns étaient plus chaleureux que le désert.

Elle n'aurait pu être plus fière d'eux, ni plus heureuse.


	4. Dindes, Asgard et Bourdieu

**Bonsoir à tou.t.e.s !**

 **Je suis à l'heure pour le nouveau chapitre. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier de Nous Aurions Pu Être Spéciaux et, euh... ben après vous devrez patienter un bout de temps quoi. Je pense que l'Epilogue de Babysitters sortira à peu près en même temps qu'Infinity War. Ou Marvel Girl, si j'ai du temps libre.**

 **J'ai l'impression que le chapitre précédent à moins plu. Est-ce le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres intrigues que ces « Tranches de Vie » ou bien êtes vous occupés ?**

 **Enfin, voici dès à présent l'Alliance à l'Université !**

* * *

 _Standford, Californie_

Raven enregistra son document puis navigua sans trop de culpabilité sur Messenger et répondit à Erik avec sa taquinerie habituelle, avant de revenir à Word. La page regorgeait autant qu'à l'accoutumée du nom « Bourdieu », cette fois rejoint par Durkheim. Fatiguée et lassée, elle profita d'une accalmie de la part du professeur pour lever la main en maudissant intérieurement son frère, Erik, Natasha, Tony et Loki.

-Les sociologues qui se sont penchés sur les mutants n'ont pas été capables de repérer un schéma bien défini, ce qui signifie que la mutation est indépendant de l' _habitus_. Etre mutant est inné, proche du don : à la différence du talent il ne s'acquiert pas mais les compétences prodiguées par la mutation doivent être travaillées pour être optimales. Les sociologues se sont-ils penchés sur la raison qui fait que les plus grands artistes, les plus grands sportifs sont encensés et non jalousés ou ostracisés, et les mutants rejetés de la société ?

Sa famille avait bien trop modelé son mode de pensées. Le professeur écouta attentivement sa question, et ne roula pas une seule fois des yeux à la différence de ses voisins. Raven n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Elle avait choisi un major en sociologie : quitte à suivre Thor jusqu'à Asgard quand la politique ne l'intéressait pas, autant être apte à comprendre les mécanismes et le peuple. De ce qu'elle avait suivi des premiers cours, peu importait le type d'endroit, les mêmes schémas se mettaient toujours en place.

-Beaucoup de sociologues ont écrits des essais sur la question, agréa le progesseur. Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'est un mutant, du moins pas officiellement. La raison est toute simple, Miss Potts : la mutation est considérée comme une race différence par même les mutants. Ils ne sont pas des _homos Sapiens_ mais comme nous pouvons le retrouver dans les travaux du professeur Xavier, nommés _homo Superior_. Les humains craignent les mutants, craignent ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire et se protègent.

Raven gronda intérieurement et se promit d'envoyer un message à son frère pour lui indiquer ce qu'elle pensait de sa nomination de la race mutante. Ils n'étaient qu'en 1960 et ne pouvaient prévoir ce qui allait arriver, mais il n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

-Les mutants sont humains, non ? Les humains se battent pour expliquer qu'il n'y a pas d'êtres inférieurs et supérieurs. Comment les mutants peuvent ils espérer arrêter d'être ostracisés s'ils se prétendent supérieurs ?

La fille qui posait la question jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme, qui garda les yeux rivés sur le professeur dans l'espoir de garder son calme. L'homme consulta sa montre.

-Il ne nous reste que dix minutes, et je voudrais que nous finissions d'étudier ce texte de Durkheim. Je vous ferai un cours sur les mutants dans l'année.

Plusieurs grognements lui répondirent. Le voisin de Raven la hua.

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de ramener la question sur le tapis, hein ? Tout ne tourne pas autour des mutants.

-Je posais une simple question, répondit-elle tranquillement. Le texte fait état de certains phénomènes et j'en ai assez d'entendre tout le monde prétendre que les mutants n'existent pas. Surtout dans les cours de socio.

Le professeur les libéra finalement et la jeune femme rangea son ordinateur après avoir envoyé un message à Natasha pour se plaindre elle-même du développement qu'elle avait apporté dans le cours. Ses mains bleues ouvrirent la porte de l'amphithéâtre et elle se dirigea vers les jardins pour s'y allonger. Elle avait fait état de sa mutation en première année. Peu se cachaient à l'université : elle connaissait pas mal d'étudiants homos, un garçon trans, les religions et les opinions étaient étalées. Voir les autres assumer leurs différences avaient rempli Raven d'une rage nouvelle, une détermination féroce. Selon les jours, elle choisissait sa forme blonde ou sa forme naturelle. Et elle savait que si quiconque tentait de l'agresser, Loki leur ferait payer.

-Enfin en week-end ? commenta le dieu en posant son sac à côté d'elle.

Il n'avait pas cours le mardi après midi. Elle soupira et nota qu'il ne portait, comme souvent à Standfort, aucun manteau. Le climat de Californie était clément, mais au 20 Novembre, même les plus robustes arboraient au moins une veste.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi nous nous sommes exilés aussi loin ?

Loki lui adressa un sourire malicieux et elle lui envoya une poignée d'herbe à la figure. Il les dégagea de ses cheveux d'un souffle agacé.

-Nous voulions une nouvelle expérience, et éviter que ma peau vire au bleu aux premiers flocons de neige.

Il se releva et lui tendit une main qu'elle accueillit avec gratitude pour se mettre sur ses jambes. Il avait postulé à Standfort et Tony l'y avait suivi sans trop râler publiquement. Raven avait travaillé pour se mettre à niveau et le rejoindre à l'université, mais ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours. Le majeur de Loki était en psychologie.

* * *

 _New York_

-Fermer à Thanksgiving n'est pas la meilleure stratégie possible, commenta Natasha, perchée sur le toit d'un camion.

Clint essuya le cambouis de ses mains à l'aide d'un torchon plus ou moins propre et le remis à sa place sans répondre. La jeune femme n'en attendait pas, il s'agissait de ses habituelles remarques cyniques qui faisaient son charme.

-Surtout quand on vient juste de démarrer.

-Je me demande toujours comment tu as obtenu une semaine de congé, rétorqua-t-il.

Le SHIELD avait ré-engagé la jeune femme à la seconde où elle était venue les voir. L'Université ne convenait pas plus à Natasha qu'à Thor et même Loki se languissait parfois de l'action.

-Pour reprendre les dire de Fury « De toutes manières, votre fichue famille n'est utile que si elle passe suffisamment de temps ensemble ».

Clint esquissa un sourire. Pas un seul d'entre eux ne pouvait nier : leur humeur s'était assombrie depuis septembre. Thor était parti sur Asgard avant la rentrée, et lors des week-end à la Tour, il manquait toujours au moins un d'entre eux. La dynamique en était tout simplement différente, et personne n'appréciait vraiment cette séparation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Loki dirait là dessus ? Notre lien un peu trop fusionnel ? précisa-t-il en se glissant sous une voiture avec ses outils.

-Loki ne dirait rien parce que je lui en aurais foutu une avant, répondit placidement la jeune femme. Pour hypocrisie. Il nous parle à tous au moins quatre fois par semaine.

-Nous avons grandi ensemble, avec un passif commun avant. Toutes les épreuves qui lient des individus, nous les avons traversées durant près de vingt ans.

Il mit une clef à molette dans sa bouche, conscient que Natasha le fusillerait du regard si elle l'apprenait. Ce n'était pas la manœuvre la plus hygiénique, mais elle demeurait pratique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait enfin terminé et attendit que le client vienne récupérer la chevrolet.

-Je me demande ce que ça donnera, une fois adulte... murmura-t-il. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'on revienne tous vivre à la Tour.

-C'est ce qui se passera, répondit Natasha. Je t'en fait le pari. Si je gagne, on part en Asie Mineure.

-Si nous ne revenons pas au moins huit d'entre nous à la Tour, on part au Chili.

Elle frappa dans sa main, et l'engagement claqua dans le garage désert. Clint sourit largement.

-Je pars en Russie dans trois semaines.

Elle avait une voix égale, mais il devina que la mission constituait une épreuve. Natasha avait recouvré ses souvenirs, tous, sans aucune exception, en dépit de ce qui était inscrit dans son dossier au SHIELD, malgré la certitude qu'elle devrait vivre avec. Charles avait lentement visité son inconscient, des heures durant, et minutieusement réveillé tout ce dont elle se souvenait avant que Loki ne lance l'enchantement. Ses sentiments envers leur famille n'avaient pas changé, son comportement s'était à peine altéré, mais elle se souvenait désormais. Ils avaient toujours su qu'elle ferait la demande.

-Démanteler le réseau auquel Maria Hill a fait allusion ?

Natasha acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Clint la dévisagea, puis décida de se taire. Ils n'étaient pas, plus, pas encore, ensemble. Ils fonctionnaient simplement avec la même puissante alchimie que toujours, mais il l'aimait. Simplement, le temps n'était pas encore venu d'avoir cette conversation.

* * *

 _Oxford, Angleterre_

Traverser rapidement la ville jusqu'à la gare n'était pas conseillé avec deux sacs lourds. Ils ne partaient que cinq jours, et un quart seulement de leurs affaires contenait des vêtements. Le reste était constitué, principalement, de livres.

-Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez !

Peter avait surgi, comme à l'accoutumée, de nulle part. Les locaux de l'association étaient vides un instant et l'autre, l'homme était assis sur le bureau avec une vitalité qu'il n'était pas normale d'arborer à son âge. Erik considéra néanmoins la proposition.

-Vous risquez de manquer votre train, grand-père ne sera pas content.

Peter possédait toujours cette voix taquine et presque naïve. Depuis qu'il avait contacté l'Alliance et constaté les liens qui unissaient Erik et Charles à Logan, il nommait leur protecteur « grand-père ». C'était tellement typique de l'adolescent dont le manipulateur de métal se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas bronché. Et de toute évidence, Logan se souvenait également de cette même image, d'un jeune homme aux cheveux naturellement argentés qui venait le sortir de sa prison.

-Charles est en train de faire une conférence, rétorqua Erik.

Que ce soit à des étudiants, des professeurs, ou des jeunes femmes admiratives. Le jeune homme fit le tour du bureau. Père-Mutation était installée dans Oxford depuis quatre ans et possédait un local particulièrement spacieux. Le nom de Charles Xavier, associé à Charles Potts qui suivait les traces du professeur en génétique avait été bénéfique.

-Il arrive, lança Vif-Argent. Il était en train de parler mais il a suffit que je prononce le mot « Papa » pour qu'il mette fin à ses discussions rébarbatives. Je crois qu'il craint que je l'appelle « Dad ».

Erik haussa un sourcil mais ne put dissimuler un sourire sardonique. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu élever le gamin, et le fait que Peter n'ait aucun problème à se référer à lui comme à un père était à la fois irritant et rassérénant.

-Tu vas à des expos, à New-York ? T'en fais pas, je garde la perm', et Leah m'aide. Tu as déjà vu les peintures de Klimt ?

-Pas encore, répondit-il sèchement.

Sauf que Peter était de ceux qui ne faisaient aucun cas des moments où son visage devenait rude et son ton sec. Natasha n'était pas la seule à avoir récupéré ses souvenirs. A peine quelques mois après avoir commencé des études d'Histoire, Erik demandait à Charles de lui rendre sa mémoire. Tous les cours, de l'historiographie à ceux sur la mémoire l'encourageaient dans ce sens. Se souvenir, pour comprendre, analyser froidement, et éviter de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Et Charles, avec l'arrogance retrouvée de sa jeunesse, avait eu foi dans le fait que leur amour ne s'étiolerait pas. Il avait entièrement cessé de paniquer à l'idée d'un quelconque abandon depuis son entrée à Oxford, et trouvé une assurance nouvelle... et entièrement séductrice aux yeux d'Erik.

-Je suis sûr que Steve viendrait si tu le lui demandais, suggéra Charles en entrant dans le local.

Il déposa ses affaires et salua Peter avant de passer une main sur l'épaule d'Erik, qui l'embrassa.

-Le train est dans vingt-six minutes, commenta Vif-Argent. Je vous dépose ?

-S'il le faut, soupira le télépathe.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Peter l'avait pris par le bras et fonçait à la gare. Erik estima le temps qu'il revienne à une dizaine de minutes et vérifia le local. Les clefs étaient à leur place, le téléphone qui assurait la permission de vingt-quatre heures branché, et l'alarme en état de fonctionnement. L'antenne anglaise de Pères-Mutation se situait à Oxford et dans l'ancien manoir de Charles, où ils tenaient leurs réunions les plus importantes. Dans la bibliothèque, les divers ouvrages écrits par le professeur Xavier, ainsi que des témoignages édités par de petits éditeurs, et même, primordial, un livre jeunesse à destination d'adolescents dont le héros était un mutant. D'après Bruce et Natasha, appuyés par Raven et Loki, il s'agissait du signe qu'enfin, les mutants devenaient visibles et reconnus.

-T'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien Papa, comme d'hab. Tu fermes ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le train pour Londres, d'où ils prendraient l'avion. Erik appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre. Charles somnolait contre lui. Leur famille leur avait manqué.

* * *

 _Asgard_

Thor venait de passer près de trois mois à Asgard. Ses muscles saillaient plus que jamais et il avait pris du poids, revenant à une image qui ressemblait plus à ce dont ses anciens amis se souvenaient. Sif, Volstagg et Fandral l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts lorsqu'il était revenu, retrouvant le compagnon qui avait partagé leur existence et non plus l'enfant qui les regardait avec méfiance de ces dix dernières années. Le temps passé ne leur avait pas paru si longs, ils étaient Asgardiens et leur durée de vie s'étendait sur plusieurs millénaires.

-Es-tu vraiment obligé de repartir, Thor ? s'enquit Sif. Ne peux-tu revenir après t'être assuré que Midgard va bien ?

-Je le pourrais, admit-il. Néanmoins, je perdrais un temps précieux loin de ma famille Midgardienne. Je reviendrai bientôt, n'ayez crainte, et je vous présenterai Raven.

Odin avait du se faire au fait que Loki emmènerai Tony Stark sur Asgard dès que les proches de l'humain auraient tous disparu, ou dès que tous deux le désireraient. Il n'avait jamais contesté en dehors de quelques phrases de désapprobation, veillant à ce que son fils adoptif se sache aimé et chéri. Raven avait pour avantage de posséder une mutation qui lui permettrait de se défendre en temps que Reine.

-Tu as un don pour choisir des mortelles, soupira la guerrière.

Thor se ferma. Pepper l'avait informé de l'existence de Jane et des mails qu'elles avaient échangé. Il avait tenu à revoir l'astro-physicienne, qui était retombée amoureuse et s'était mariée, pour que tous deux puissent tourner la page mais il regrettait qu'elle ait souffert. Le dieu remarqua que les regards de ses amis s'étaient fixés sur lui. Ils désiraient lui parler et s'étaient concertés. Malgré lui, il se mit sur la défensive. Ils l'admiraient et possédaient de bon côté, mais ils désapprouvaient la plupart de ses actes, et leur comportement envers Loki était inacceptable, Fandral mis à part.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ils étaient assis, signe qu'ils en avaient pour un moment. Thor soupira puis se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Thor, pourquoi ne planifies-tu pas ton couronnement ? Tu es revenu sur Asgard depuis près de quatre ans, en tant qu'adulte. Les autres Royaumes s'agitent. Des rumeurs de rébellion se font entendre.

Thor soupira. Loki et lui en avaient discuté à plusieurs reprise, et son frère avait prévu depuis bien longtemps cette situation.

-Être Roi d'Asgard signifierai que je ne pourrais plus rejoindre Midgard.

-Ce ne peut pas être ta seule raison, répliqua Volstagg. C'est égoïste, Thor, et indigne d'un futur Roi. N'as-tu donc pas envie de l'être ? N'as-tu plus confiance en toi ? Tu as notre soutien, celui de tout Asgard.

Les mains du dieu se crispèrent malgré lui sur Mjöllnir. Il connaissait leurs expressions, leur scepticisme, leurs inquiétudes. Ils l'avaient jadis suivi partout, il correspondait à ce qui était attendu de lui. Mais ils avaient trahi Loki, mis à l'écart toute leur enfance, méprisé son petit frère et toléré uniquement en raison de Thor.

-J'aime Asgard et je désire devenir Roi. Si les peuples s'agitent, alors je vous remercie de m'avoir informé, et je vais planifier mon couronnement.

L'Alliance entière savait qu'ils ne seraient plus que neuf, qu'onze, à vivre ensemble, puis huit lorsque Raven le rejoindrait. Thor savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Odin vieillissait et n'avait plus la force de tenir le trône. Il devait prendre sa place.

-Je vais bientôt devenir Roi. Il est une chose que je veux éclaircir. Loki va revenir, pour mon couronnement, puis en tant que Prince. Il épousera un mortel qui demeurera en sa compagnie. Je ne puis vous interdire de mépriser mon frère mais je vous ordonne de vous conduire envers lui comme vous devez vous conduire envers un Prince. S'il devait prendre ma place sur le trône, pour une quelconque raison, vous lui obéirez avec la même allégeance que vous portez à Odin. Vous traiterez l'époux de mon frère comme vous traiteriez l'époux d'une princesse. Une quelconque remarque sur la sexualité de Loki sera très mal prise.

Loki n'avait rien d'un guerrier. Il maniait les mots, la magie, était considéré comme plus féminin. Le choix d'épouser un homme ne ferait que conforter ceux qui le méprisaient. Fandral s'inclina. Thor avait plusieurs fois soupçonné son frère et son ami d'être attirés l'un par l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient jeune.

-Thor, intervint Sif, Loki n'a jamais été puni pour ses crimes. Les Asgardiens n'oublient pas si vite. Il est un jotün, dangereux, manipulateur, peu importe qu'il soit loyal à Asgard.

Mjöllnir grésilla d'éclairs lorsque le prince se releva.

-Je vous considère aussi responsables de ce qui s'est produit que je le suis, gronda-t-il. Lorsque Loki a appris qu'il était un jotün, il n'a pu se tourner vers personne. Nul n'était à ses côtés. Si vous ne l'aviez pas autant ostracisé, s'il avait été entouré, tout aurait été différent. J'étais là quand mon frère a redécouvert ses origines. Notre famille Midgardienne lui a laissé le temps d'assimiler l'information mais pas une seule fois il n'a été traité comme vous l'avez traité. Je repars sur Midgard.

-Thor !

-Méditez mes paroles, mes amis.

Il ressentait une fureur qui avait couvé depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 _New York_

Planifier le couronnement avait signifié en parler à Odin, et il avait retardé son départ de quelques heures. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le toit de la Tour, envoyé par le Bifrost, la nuit était déjà tombée.

-Bienvenue, Thor, dit Jarvis. Ils sont en train de monter pour vous accueillir.

-Merci Jarvis, répondit le dieu.

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki, Tony, Pepper, Logan, Natasha, Clint et Raven déboulaient sur le toit. Les deux frères s'étreignirent, puis Thor embrassa ses parents adoptifs.

-Nous étions en train de répartir les tâches pour le Thanksgiving, lui annonça Raven. Bruce, Loki et Charles se chargeront de cuisiner, même si Pepper tient à superviser. Tony tient à décorer, donc Steve et Clint doivent l'empêcher de voir en un peu trop grand.

Elle était ravissante et avait saisi sa main avec tendresse.

-Tu m'as manqué, Thor. Je regrette vraiment qu'aucune technologie ne fonctionne entre les différents mondes.

Sa douceur et sa fraîcheur lui avaient cruellement fait défaut sur Asgard. Il était heureux que Loki veille sur elle, car tous deux se ressemblaient énormément et seraient très certainement toujours le plus proche possible, notamment entourés de la cour.

-Tu m'as manqué également, damoiselle, répondit-il.

Il se pencha et leur lèvres s'effleurèrent avec la même tendresse et la même douceur qu'à l'accoutumée.

* * *

Yale et Harvard s'affrontaient tous les ans, et en conséquence, Steve passait beaucoup d'heures à s'entraîner. Fort heureusement, Thanksgiving demeurait sacré pour la majorité des américains et rien n'avait été prévu durant ces cinq jours. Il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre étudiante, balancé son sac sur son épaule et salué son camarade de chambre. Lorsque le taxi le déposa à la Tour, une agréable sensation s'infiltra dans ses veines. Il était chez lui.

-Content de voir que t'es remis, lança Tony lorsqu'ils se donnèrent une accolade. Je suppose que je peux toujours pas te convaincre de passer à l'armure ?

-Les armures tombent en panne, Tony, répliqua Steve avec un sourire amusé. Bonjour Raven.

La plus jeune d'entre eux l'étreignait en souriant largement. Le jeune homme s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et observa sa famille. Ils étaient mercredi matin, Bruce était attablé avec une tasse de café, les cernes de Charles et Erik indiquaient une nuit d'avion peu confortable et le décalage horaire, mais tous les autres paraissaient en forme.

-T'as gardé une cicatrice, maugréa Logan.

Ils avaient combattu ardemment et durant plusieurs jours une armée de monstres de l'espaces a priori envoyés par le Titan Fou en septembre dernier, et Captain America avait repoussé une centaine d'entre eux seuls. Quelques mâchoires s'étaient refermées sur sa peau, dont sur la ligne de son menton. Steve haussa les épaules en se servant une part de cake préparé sans doute par Clint ou Bruce.

-Quel est le programme ? S'enquit-il.

Tony lui offrit un sourire machiavélique et il sut qu'il allait regretter d'avoir posé la question aussi tôt dans la matinée. Au regard que lui lança Erik, il n'était pas le seul à s'en vouloir.

-Nous, on décore !

Charles esquissa un sourire aussi indulgent qu'heureux. Steve les détailla un à un. Raven était assurée et épanoui, Clint et Natasha aussi proches que jamais, Tony surexcité, Erik de bonne humeur, Bruce paisible et occupé, Thor irradiait de confiance et Loki était apposé contre Tony et contemplait ce qu'il avait accompli avec ravissement. Ils allaient bien.

* * *

En théorie, les repas de Thanksgiving se ressemblaient beaucoup chaque année. En ce qui concernait leur famille, au moins l'un d'entre eux rajoutait toujours une subtilité qui créait de l'imprévu. Bruce se retrouvait donc à créer une pâte de gâteaux que Loki arrangeait en dindes pour le soir même. Certains aspects culturels échappaient toujours aux deux dieux -et c'était mieux ainsi, en un sens. Plus drôle, plus aléatoire-.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? s'enquit le dieu en modelant ce qui deviendrait du pain brioché une fois cuit.

Admis à Harvard sans aucune hésitations de la part de la prestigieuse université, Bruce étudiait la médecine pour y devenir, cette fois ci, un médecin hors pair.

-Le doyen m'a expliqué que je pouvais, théoriquement, passer deux années en une à condition de prendre tous les cours requis. Aucune lacune ne peut exister pour des raisons évidentes. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je possède déjà les connaissances.

Avec un léger soupir, le scientifique épongea son front à l'aide de son bras puis versa le colorant dans le second bol de pâte.

-Je lis beaucoup durant les cours que je connais déjà, admit-il. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû de nouveau me pencher sur les rayons gamma. Après tout, il ne peut rien m'arriver de...

Il s'interrompit en sentant le regard de Charles et Pepper sur lui. Le télépathe préparait les légumes et leur mère vérifiait rapidement un élément de recette mais ils suivaient les conversations.

-Hulk est parfois pesant, expliqua-t-il.

Hulk, et la solitude également. Loki, Raven et se trouvaient en Californie, Charles et Erik à Oxford, Clint et Natasha demeuraient sur New York, mais Steve et lui étaient seuls à Yale et à Harvard. Il y était accoutumé, son corps se souvenant des années de solitudes et d'exil qu'il s'était imposé avant d'être appelé à rejoindre les Avengers. Il contrôlait mieux ses transformations, parvenait à dialoguer avec le Big Guy, mais ne pouvoir révéler à personne qui il était réellement le contraignait à stopper toute relation devenant trop intime, trop proche, même au niveau amical. D'une certaine manière, l'enfance qu'ils avaient vécu les avaient fait vivre en autarcie, dans un petit monde entièrement satisfaisant. Pratiquement aucune des autres personnes rencontrées n'éveillait les sensations de joie et de chaleur que procurait sa famille.

-Tu seras accueilli à la Tour avec joie lorsque tu reviendras d'Harvard après avoir passé ton diplôme en accéléré, dit Charles.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait entendu ses pensées. Son don se développait rapidement.

-Il faudra que j'arrive à convaincre Julia de revenir sur New York, commenta-t-il. C'est... une futur chirurgienne, et ma copine.

Raven se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire heureux, Loki lui envoya de la pâte dans les cheveux, et Pepper parut absolument ravie. Etant donné que Julia avait occupé ses pensées depuis son retour, il n'était pas surprenant que Charles possède déjà l'information.

-Loki, soupira Bruce.

-Tu ne devrais pas cacher de telles informations, humain vert. Pourquoi juges-tu que médecine n'est plus digne d'intérêt ?

-La médecine est intéressante, contra Bruce, mais les sciences qui y sont enseignées ne sont pas celles qui me passionnent.

-Tu pourras faire de la recherche, intervint Charles. En médecine, sur les rayons gammas... Ici, ailleurs...

Parfois, dans les laps de temps où il vivait sur le campus, Bruce oubliait ce que c'était que de ne pratiquement avoir aucune intimité. Les siens donnaient leurs avis, leurs conseils, dans une sollicitude et un jugement constant. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous dans leurs chambres après le film, à parfois à peine 20h30 : ils avaient besoin de solitude. Le jeune scientifique se tourna vers Pepper.

-Si je suis médecin, je ne vais pas avoir envie de rester sur New York où ils foisonnent. Je préfère me rendre dans des pays qui nécessitent réellement des docteurs. Je suis sûr que Tony me construira une armure pour revenir en vitesse.

Julia savait qu'il côtoyait Tony Stark, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler d'Hulk, pas encore. Elle avait compris qu'il rejoignait de temps à autres les Avengers et ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, mais Bruce n'avait pas envie d'admettre une réalité avec laquelle tant de personnes peinaient. La chaleur dans la cuisine les faisait tous transpirer, mais ils parlaient, se donnaient des nouvelles, s'informaient... Et Bruce retrouvait rapidement ses marques.

* * *

La montagne parfaitement inutile de décorations achetées ne pouvait être due qu'à Tony. Et Clint, qui n'avait sans doute pas retenu tant que ça le génie. Natasha leva les yeux au ciel en direction de son meilleur ami puis commença à fouiller.

-Je suppose que ce genre d'accessoires était indispensable, commenta-t-elle devant un poulet en plastique au cou énorme et deux bonnets à la thématique de dinde.

L'année précédente, Tony avait fabriqué des feux d'artifices à thématique : le Mayflower, les gerbes de blés, un amérindien et une dinde. Encore.

-L'année prochaine, je réserve un bateau, annonça l'ingénieur. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas en faire construire un relier Oxford et New York serait plus pratique...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, l'interrompit Steve en posant une main sur son bras.

Natasha le remercia d'un regard mais elle ne se fit aucune illusion. L'année prochaine, à la même heures, ils seraient en train de décorer un immense bateau équipé des meilleures technologies possibles. Et une partie d'elle songeait que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

-Thor ? l'appela Clint.

Le dieu paraissait plongé dans ses pensées.

-Les combats ont été rudes ? s'informa Natasha en faisant fi du tact.

Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de recourir à la manipulation pour faire parler l'Alliance. Et tout dans la posture tendue de son ami depuis son retour d'Asgard indiquait qu'il avait dû mener des troupes au combat.

-Un peu trop nombreux, répondit vaguement Thor.

Il laissa un long moment passer avant d'annoncer :

-Je dois récupérer mes souvenirs.

Logan, affalé dans un fauteuil avec résignation face au bordel qui régnait, se redressa soudain, alerté. Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard. Un changement se profilait, qui serait à une échelle divine plus qu'humaine. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, et elle savait aussi que Thor demeurerait plus longtemps sur Asgard, désormais. Un jour, il y emmènerait Raven. Sa mission prochaine en Russie, qui pourtant la tenait éveillée la nuit et la faisait s'agiter alors que Clint prenait toute la place -l'archer bougeait toujours beaucoup dans son sommeil- ne lui causait pas autant d'inquiétudes. Ce fait l'inquiétait. Elle était indépendante, mais sa famille constituait son point d'ancrage. Sa famille, et Clint, avec qui elle dormait sans qu'ils ne soient en couple, avec qui elle partageait une alchimie extraordinaire.

* * *

Loki n'avait pratiquement pas suivi le film. Ce qui, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de _La liste de Schindler_ , était surprenant. L'ingéniosité de l'homme couplé avec son but initialement égoïste qui finissait par sauver des centaines de vies aurait dû séduire le dieu, pourtant, Tony l'avait senti ailleurs. Lorsque Thor était rentré, les deux frères s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de l'aîné pour une discussion exagérément longue.

-Hey, Loki.

Il secoua doucement son petit ami blotti contre son épaule mais celui-ci ne dormait pas. A l'écran, les familles juives rendaient hommage à Oskar Schindler. Dans la luminosité de clair obscure, Tony discerna les poings serrés d'Erik et son regard calculateur qui analysait ce qu'ils venaient de voir et écrirait sans doute un papier dessus de retour à Oxford. Ses travaux portaient sur la Shoah, principalement, et le parallèle qui pouvait être fait avec les mutants. Ils permettaient à Erik d'anticiper des situations et des réactions, et à Père-Mutation de mettre tout ceci en relief et de prévenir le public.

-Loki, insista-t-il, un peu alarmé.

Deux yeux verts hagards rencontrèrent les siens. Une main fraîche serra la sienne, et reporta son attention sur le film, paraissant surpris de voir le générique s'afficher. Jarvis ralluma les lumières et chacun s'étira paresseusement.

-Montons, déclara le dieu d'une voix rauque.

-Je vérifie juste un truc avec Erik, je te rejoins, promit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

A son grand soulagement, son petit ami y répondit avant de sortir du salon jaune de sa démarche gracile. Tony avisa le manipulateur de métal avec une moue. Ce genre de films le mettaient toujours d'humeur revancharde et il pouvait se montrer assez exécrable lorsqu'on venait lui parler, mais Charles se trouvait à côté de lui et vérifier les comptes était relativement urgent. Il s'approcha et déposa un papier.

-Nous avons reçu une donation assez importante, annonça-t-il. Une femme qui demande à ce qu'ils soient en partie employés à organiser une sorte de Mutant Pride sur New York.

-Comme une Gay Pride, lâcha Erik.

A son ton, l'idée lui déplaisait fortement.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, raisonna Tony. Nous avons déjà des badges orné d'un drapeau, ou d'une icône, représentant les mutants, que nous distribuons.

-Le but est l'inclusion, pas de former une communauté, rappela Charles. La communauté existe déjà.

Erik fronça les sourcils devant le montant puis regarda Tony.

-Pas de Mutant Pride, mais un rassemblement de mutants volontaires sur New York, pour créer un événement. Nos actions de prévention dans les lycées fonctionnent, mais il faut autre chose. Quelque chose qui force à reconnaître et à inclure les mutants. Nous avons un numéro, et de nombreux lycées possèdent un espace sécurisé. Il faut réussir à faire du rejet de la mutation quelque chose qui rentre dans le racisme, interdit par la loi.

-Un film Hollywoodien avec un mutant comme personnage et acteur principal, lança Raven. Un film qui ne soit pas sur les mutants. Il faut banaliser la représentation. Et rajouter la proposition d'Erik en revendication. Approcher les politiques lors des soirées de Stark Industries.

Chose qui en incombait à Pepper et lui même, ainsi que Natasha de temps à autres. Tony grimaça légèrement mais hocha la tête.

-Je vais voir Loki, annonça-t-il, incapable de se concentrer plus longtemps.

Ils ne se cachaient rien. Ils pouvaient sentir le moindre changement chez l'autre et vivaient ensemble. Tony ignorait ce qui causait tant de souci à son petit ami, et il détestait l'idée.

* * *

Les pensées des siens tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Charles, qui tenta de réguler le volume pour qu'ils ressemblent plus à des murmures qu'à des conversations dont il pouvait saisir chaque nuance. Il ratura plusieurs phrases à l'aide d'un crayon à papier, rajouta quelques pistes de réflexions agrémentées de flèches et songea que sa nouvelle thèse partait sur un premier jet aussi brouillon que celui de l'ancienne. L'heure tardive ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir : il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à travailler afin de soutenir le niveau de la Maison d'Oxford. Un bruit de livre qui tombe lui indiqua que Raven venait de sombrer dans le sommeil et il pesta en se levant pour le ramasser et le mettre en lieu sûr. Il s'agissait d'un manuel de sociologie qu'il lui avait spécifiquement rapporté de la bibliothèque. La porte du salon jaune s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur Pepper, et il vint l'embrasser sur la joue, lui soutirant un sourire.

-La réunion s'est éternisée, soupira-t-elle.

Logan s'étira et s'extirpa du fauteuil depuis lequel il les observait sans jamais en avoir assez. Thor et Bruce conversaient à mi-voix, s'échangeant des nouvelles, et Steve s'était retiré dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt. Leur père d'adoption secoua doucement l'épaule de Raven d'une main, et elle ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement de protestation.

-Je suis bien ici, protesta-t-elle. Entourée de tout le monde.

Charles la considéra avec inquiétude. Se ferait-elle réellement à la vie sur Asgard, loin d'eux, et simplement avec Thor ? Il s'efforça de ravaler l'instinct de protection qui le submergea ainsi que la sensation de vide. Retourner à Oxford sans Raven avait des répercussions étranges. Sa mémoire se réveillait, et il s'attendait parfois à la voir sous sa forme blonde en train de lui reprocher son arrogance. Il prit place sur le canapé et laissa sa sœur se servir de son torse comme d'un oreiller.

-Raven.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et grimaça.

-Je suis assez grande pour décider seule, Charles !

-Je ne te retiendrai pas, promit-il. Raven, la cause mutante a toujours été ton intérêt.

Elle soupira et se redressa, et il craignit de l'avoir sévèrement mise en colère. Aux regards inquiets de Pepper et Logan, il comprit qu'ils redoutaient l'avancée de cette conversation.

-J'ai peut-être envie d'être un peu plus égoïste. Ne me fais pas culpabiliser !

Il la considéra de ses grands yeux bleus et surprit malgré lui des bribes de pensées. La jeune femme était d'une nature profondément altruiste, mêlée d'une douceur née d'avoir été aimée lors de leur nouvelle enfance. La culpabilité rongeait déjà ses entrailles.

-Les droits des mutants ont beaucoup progressé, répondit-il. Tu ne laisses tomber personne, et tu seras un formidable atout pour le peuple d'Asgard.

Elle plissa les yeux avant de laisser échapper un nouveau soupir et de se laisser tomber sur son torse.

-Et toi, Charles, sais-tu ce que tu veux vraiment faire ?

-Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un nouveau changement inattendu, rappela-t-il.

L'arrivée de Moira et leurs contacts avec la CIA s'étaient enchaînés dans une combinaison de hasards et d'événements incongrus. Il sentit la respiration de sa sœur se faire régulière et remercia chaleureusement Pepper lorsqu'elle vint recouvrir ses épaules d'un confortable plaid. Le futur était encore incertain pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mais ils savouraient leur jeunesse.

* * *

Les livres rapportés d'Oxford par Charles et Erik étaient passionnants. Standford était un campus agréable, et le quotidien auprès de Raven et Tony, délicieux, mais Loki regretta un instant de ne pas avoir choisi une Université anglaise. La porte s'ouvrit et son petit ami s'assit doucement sur le lit, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Le jotün reposa l'ouvrage sur l'art-thérapie et le poids de la réalité le rattrapa. Il sentit ses traits s'assombrir, mais il ne servait à rien de prétendre devant Tony.

-Hey. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Loki ?

Le ton du jeune homme était si doux et réconfortant, dénué de sarcasme, et un sourire amer se peignit sur les lèvres du dieu.

-Thor est rentré avec des nouvelles dont il ne vous a pas encore fait part. Les Neuf Royaumes s'agitent. Avec la disparition de ses deux Princes depuis près de vingt ans, les rumeurs commencent à se répandre, et il n'est pas impossible qu'une invasion soit tentée. Pour cette raison, le couronnement de Thor se tiendra bientôt.

Tony passa une main sur son visage et glissa ensuite son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ? Le fait qu'on ne pourra plus le voir, ou le futur qui se rapproche et qui mène à une séparation physique de l'Alliance ?

-Tu recevras une invitation formelle au couronnement... comme tout le monde. Je suis attaché à Midgard Tony, à la diversité de sa population, de ses cultures, à l'ébullition de la vie.

Il soupira et se dégagea plus ou moins délicatement sous l'effet de la frustration, pour se lever et aller observer New York depuis la fenêtre.

-Qu'Odin cède le trône à Thor signifie que Ragnärok risque d'arriver sous son règne. L'agitation des Neuf Royaumes, les attaques du Titan Fou... beaucoup de signes convergent vers cette option.

-On se battra, répliqua Tony, comme on se bat toujours. Et on se battra aussi pour notre vie ensemble.

-Tu ne comprends pas, lâcha Loki, excédé. Le couronnement de Thor marque une réelle séparation. Nous serons les prochains à aller vivre sur Asgard, espèce d'idiot ! D'ici soixante ans...

-Wow, du calme, s'interposa Tony. Je comprends que tu paniques... Viens là. Je comprends que ce soit angoissant, mais soixante années constituent un long, vraiment long laps de temps. Nous aurons tous vécu, d'ici là. Profitons un peu de maintenant, d'accord ? Du bonheur, des causes pour lesquels on se bat, et de nos idéaux.

Loki sourit malgré lui. L'étreinte de Tony lui prodiguait tout l'amour du monde, ses mots évoquaient chaleur et famille, et l'espace d'un instant, il se sentit à l'aise avant de songer de nouveau à Asgard.

-Je crains que mon frère ne doive faire face à des guerres. Ils voudront le tester, et l'Alliance ne pourra pas intervenir sans quoi Midgard serait déclarée comme alliée d'Asgard. Fut un temps, je ne désirai qu'un trône et un Royaume sur lequel régner. N'est-il pas étrange que rester sur Midgard en tant que simple citoyen soit mes nouveaux projets ?

Tony le serra un peu plus fort, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-L'inné et l'acquis, mon amour. Tu n'as pas été élevé en tant que Prince, et cela laisse des marques.

Loki hocha la tête et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amoureux.

* * *

Thanksgiving s'était déroulé dans le chaos prévu, et à présent, le hall de la Tour était recouvert de neige artificielle, d'un sapin inutilement immense, de guirlandes plus étranges les unes que les autres et Jarvis diffusait un mélange de chants traditionnels et de reprises. Logan grogna en délogeant des flocons de ses cheveux, sachant d'avance qu'il lui faudrait des jours avant de cesser d'en trimballer partout avec lui. La plupart des enfants ne rentreraient pas avant le début des vacances de Noël, et ils avaient tenu à décorer sitôt le Black Friday passé.

-La cuisine est rangée, annonça Natasha en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et secoua la tête, atterrée, devant le désordre. Loki en profita pour lâcher une poignée de neige dans sa direction, qu'elle évita tant bien que mal, lui fit une clef de bras au passage, évita le déséquilibre et gronda quand il transforma les flocons en réelle neige glacée.

-Je vais te tuer, prévint-elle.

Loki se contenta de lui offrir un large sourire mutin et Logan glissa un bras autour de la taille de Pepper, entre bonheur pur et exaspération rituelle. Sa femme rayonnait. Elle savourait autant que lui le fait de les avoir tous ensemble, toujours aussi proches et complices bien qu'évoluant même sur des planètes différentes.

-J'ai eu des années pour m'y faire mais ça me gonfle quand même, maugréa-t-il.

Ils les avaient regardé grandir avec émerveillement, avaient traversé les crises d'adolescences tant redoutées, avaient posé un regard aussi tendre que grimaçant sur les relations qui se construisaient.

-Logan, lui reprocha sa femme.

Leur bulle protégée au monde s'était ouverte lorsqu'ils étaient entrés au lycée. L'Université signifiait de l'autonomie et une période de transition. Avec un grognement, il épousseta le pull léger devenu blanc par la force des choses. L'accalmie le satisfaisait pour le moment : il se battait désormais pour l'Alliance et donnait de temps à autres des cours à l'Institut. Au moins, il savait désormais comment tenir une classe de mutant, bien moins agitée que tout ce qu'avaient pu lui faire vivre leurs enfants.

-Il a fière allure, reconnut Clint devant le sapin en s'écartant de quelques pas pour mieux le contempler.

-Et nous aussi, remarqua Erik en haussant un sourcil.

Sans doute s'inquiétait-il trop, pour Bruce et ses incertitudes, pour Erik et Charles et le passé qu'ils rejouaient et tentaient, pour Loki, Thor, Raven et Tony et leurs liens entre Midgard et Asgard, pour Natasha et la douleur que pouvaient occasionner ses missions, pour Clint et Steve, qui prenaient une voie entièrement nouvelle et même pour Lokison, qui se faisait vieux et dont le ventre commençait à être très proéminent.

-Tenez !

Charles leur proposa des coupes de champagne, que Steve remplit avec un froncement de sourcil songeur. Ils étaient épanouis désormais, et le chemin qu'ils prenaient était celui dont ils avaient eux-mêmes décidé.

-Santé !

Les douze coupes de champagne s'entrechoquèrent dans un joli son aussi cristallin que leurs rires.


	5. D'autres mômes

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je m'excuse du laps de temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous présenter dans la foulée la fin de Baby-sitters, mais je crois avoir encore besoin d'y réfléchir.**

 **En attendant, j'espère que cette fin d'Univers Alternatif vous satisfera, et que vous pourrez, comme moi, être heureux de lire comment Pepper et Logan, et leurs enfants, auraient pu vivre ensemble, heureux pour toujours.**

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à Leïa22. Tu es là depuis quasiment le début, et tu as toujours suivi, toujours commenté, tu m'as permis de créer cet UA et de, presque, achever cette histoire. Merci.**

* * *

 _Royaume Uni, Londres_

Steve encaissa le violent choc à l'aide de son bouclier et envoya son adversaire voltiger à plusieurs mètres. Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit s'encastrer dans la barrière qui bordait la Tamise.

 **-Bon sang, fais un peu attention à Big Ben, Clint** , lança Loki moqueur dans leurs micros.

La malice ne fut aucunement perdue pour ses coéquipiers, mais ils regrettèrent l'absence des vibrations mentales qui aurait dû titiller leurs esprits -si Charles et Erik n'avaient pas été occupés à une conférence sur les Mutants au Brésil-.

- **Je m'occupe d'eux !** lança le dieu avant de disparaître dans un monde miroir.

Un commentaire à demi-sarcastique de Stephen Strange se fit sans surprise entendre. Loki avait terminé son enseignement auprès du Docteur des années auparavant, et les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient parvenaient tout de même à être innovatrices. Une flèche siffla près du bras de Steve pour se planter derrière lui, et il ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner, sachant pertinemment que Clint avait touché sa cible. A quelques mètres, Natasha luttait au corps à corps avec un alien violet. D'un bond, l'homme la rejoignit et porta un puissant coup à la tempe de l'importun.

-Steve, je te jure que je vais t'écrabouiller si tu oses encore...

- **Situation**? coupa-t-il.

- **Il en vient toujours plus** , ragea Scott Sumners dans son oreillette. **J'ai un gamin de gravement blessé**!

Le vaisseau alien qui flottait au dessus de Londres, menaçant et prémonitoire de sombres jours, envoyait à l'infini des soldats se faire massacrer. Ils obéissaient, d'après l'ambassadeur venu les prévenir, aux ordres de Thanos. Après l'échec des Chitauri plus de trente ans auparavant, le Titan Fou essayait de nouveau d'envahir la Terre, sans doute pour tester leur résistance. Ant-Man et la Guêpe désarçonnaient l'opposition, et Bruce prévoyait de se changer en Hulk si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas, mais le Capitaine espérait qu'ils puissent préserver leur atout quelques temps encore. Alors que Bucky envoyait à l'aide de son bras bionique et de son armure spécifiquement conçue par Tony trois extraterrestres se noyer dans le fleuve -qui avait vu pire-, Steve attrapa la main de Peter Parker et ils filèrent sur les toits à la recherche des civils.

-Bon sang, ils filment plutôt que d'être à l'abri, constata-t-il, incrédule et atterré.

-C'est exactement ce que disais Eleventh !

Ignorant ce qui était sans doute une référence à Doctor Who, Steve bondit à terre et leur ordonna de reculer. Les flashs l'assaillirent mais il devait avoir l'air suffisamment convaincant puisqu'une partie des inconscients obéit à ses ordres.

- **Captain, si Tony n'arrive pas on va devoir lâcher Hulk rapidement** , prévint War Machine.

Ils l'avaient contacté une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, mais il avait accompagné Charles et Erik en tant que co-Fondateur de Pères-Mutation.

-C'est d'Erik dont on a besoin, haleta Loki, tout juste sorti du miroir et assez amoché.

Le noir sur sa figure indiquait qu'il était passé près d'une explosion, et un de ses yeux était un mélange de sang coagulé et de coquard.

-Diplomatiquement, ce serait une mauvaise idée, siffla Natasha, parvenue à ses côtés.

Stephen transportait à tour de bras les aliens qui arrivaient dans la Tamise ou leur propre vaisseau. Loki invoqua plusieurs clones pour se glisser près de son ancien mentor. L'Ancien ne devait pas regretter de l'avoir autorisé à se servir de l'occulte, car il protégeait la Terre avec vigueur et férocité. Quelques secondes plus tard, Doctor Strange emportait une bonne partie de leurs ennemis et Spiderman dans le monde miroir et Loki envoyait des couteaux sans relâche. Steve s'engagea au corps à corps avec l'un des meneurs, accompagné de Natasha.

- **Dégagez le pont** , conseilla Bobby dans leurs oreillettes. **On va créer un Tsunami.**

Prudemment, Steve recula et aperçut Logan.

-Couvre moi, demanda-t-il.

Leur protecteur ne posa aucune question, et l'homme s'assit pour récupérer.

- **Jarvis, appelle Tony.**

- **Bruce est déjà en communication avec lui, monsieur,** l'informa l'IA **.**

 **-Tant pis,** haleta-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une conversation à trois s'engageait entre eux.

-Dans combien de temps pourriez vous être là ?

-En comptant les questions ? Quarante bonne minutes. On se fait agresser à tout va mais ils semblent quand même vouloir des infos.

Quarante minutes, calcula Steve.

-Jarvis, met nous toute l'Alliance en ligne, conseilla Bruce.

Le brouhaha était très désagréable, et ils regrettèrent tous à mi-voix leur connexion télépathique.

-Tu peux fomenter un plan, mon amour? s'enquit le Milliardaire.

Il se fit incendier par Natasha et Clint et les ignora entièrement. Loki réfléchit, pestant contre le froid qui venait de s'abattre et le forçait à se concentrer pour garder sa forme d'Ase.

-Ils vont continuer à déferler du vaisseau, et il me semble qu'ils cherchent quelque chose. Natasha, Steve, chargez vous de parlementer avec eux. On va laisser à Hulk le soin de les occuper, et je peux m'allier avec Strange pour tous nous transporter dans le monde miroir une dizaine de minutes, afin de les déconcentrer. Dans le même temps, les X-men pourront s'organiser pour les prendre en embuscade quand on les relâchera. Je vais aider Iceberg avec la glace le temps que Hulk arrive.

Sur le pont de la Tamise aux couleurs bleues éclatantes, surgit un jotün bleu.

Une heure dix plus tard, le vaisseau avait été écrasé sur un bâtiment vidé de civils, et l'Alliance partait directement à la source du chaos.

* * *

 _Quatre mois plus tard,_

 _Jotünheimr_

Les relations entre Asgard et le peuple Jotün avaient été catastrophiques depuis la mort de Laufey, mais lorsque Heimdall l'avait averti du siège que subissait le Royaume, Thor avait décidé de leur prêter main forte.

Le paysage était celui d'un immense glacier et ces derniers jours, ils avaient dû affronter plusieurs tempêtes de neiges et ses doigts avaient dangereusement viré au bleu. Les réserves d'hydromel emportées pour se réchauffer étaient désormais vides. Fort heureusement, le champ de bataille dévasté était désormais libéré de tout ennemi. Fandral, emmitouflé dans un mélange d'armure et de fourrure, lui fit signe.

-Le Roi des Jotün est assis sur son trône, lui indiqua-t-il.

-Merci mon ami, je m'en vais lui parler.

Retrouver entièrement le langage distingué des Ase s'était fait en quelques mois à peine. Thor appela Sif à ses côtés et envoya Fandral, blessé au torse, se reposer. Les géants des glaces étaient immense, d'une taille que jamais Loki n'atteindrait. La guerrière s'inclina et Thor se contenta de respecter le protocole.

-Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ? gronda le Roi.

-Ce n'est pas un conflit entre les Neuf Royaumes, mais une tentative de la part du Titan Fou de s'emparer du Tesseract.

D'après le SHIELD, Thanos recherchait les Gemmes d'Infinité. Pour le moment, il avait échoué à mettre la main sur une seule d'entre elle.

-En tant que Père de Toute Chose, reprit Thor, je me dois d'aider à protéger Yggdrasil. En tant que Roi d'Asgard, je désirai aider à ramener la paix entre nos Royaumes. Votre ancien Roi a été assassiné sur nos terres, alors qu'il tentait d'assassiner Odin Borson. Peut-être pourrions nous maintenir une entende...cordiale, à présent.

Il se refusait à avancer le dangereux mot « dette », et le regard rouge sang que posa le Géant des Glaces sur lui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Ses troupes avaient moins subi que les soldats de Jotünheimr mais il n'était pas désireux de prolonger un combat qui deviendrait inutile.

-Très bien, lâcha le Roi. Vous êtes libres de repartir en paix. La prochaine fois que vous posez le pied sur ce Royaume, les choses seront différentes.

La menace à peine voilée créa chez Thor une lassitude qu'il outrepassa sans problèmes, arrêtant une remarque de Sif d'un geste de la main. Il salua, puis sortit du palais afin de rentrer à Asgard. L'un des deux chez lui.

* * *

 _New York, Tour Alliance_

Il y avait quelques semaines qu'il était parti, songea Bruce, et les lieux demeuraient immuables. Il monta ses valises jusqu'à l'étage qui lui appartenait et s'assit sur son lit avec un léger soupir. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de la surface en mètres carrés dont il disposait, et au retour de missions, le luxe lui paraissait indécent.

Onze heures d'avion et un important décalage horaire l'avaient épuisé mais il y était habitué. Il vérifia par acquis de conscience les opérations où le SHIELD avait fait appel aux New Avengers et à l'Alliance, constatant avec satisfaction qu'il n'y en avait pas eu durant ses six semaines d'absence. L'Alliance avait été libre de vivre sa vie depuis qu'ils avaient fait s'écraser le vaisseau envoyé par Thanos. Les New Avengers étaient intervenus à divers endroits, avaient empêché un attentat et ramené l'ordre en Ukraine mais rien qui ne nécessite plus que l'équipe habituelle du SHIELD. Bruce songea à prendre une douche mais décida de s'effondrer sur le lit et de céder au sommeil.

Le crépuscule ensanglantait le ciel lorsqu'il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et il cilla à plusieurs reprises avant de s'étirer. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de se remettre du voyage. Il se doucha, changea de vêtements puis défit enfin ses valises, s'arrêtant au passage sur la photo de Chloé, emportée dans ses bagages. La jeune femme souriait avec douceur à l'objectif et ses yeux brillaient à travers ses épaisses lunettes. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à qui il avait révélé être Hulk, et la première de ses petites amies à ne pas en faire cas. Ils étaient allés au même lycée et elle avait rejoint l'association Pères-Mutation quelques mois après son lancement à peine. Douce et tolérante, la jeune femme aspirait à une vie classique au calme, et vivre avec Bruce signifiait le laisser partir en mission humanitaire régulièrement ainsi qu'habiter dans étage de l'une des tours les plus célèbres du monde, qui était de temps à autres attaquée pour le symbolique qu'elle représentait. Secouant la tête, le médecin-chercheur sortit son téléphone et l'appela. Elle répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Bonsoir Bruce !

Il lui avait envoyé un message une fois sorti de l'avion pour lui indiquer son retour. Ils échangèrent des nouvelles, l'homme lui parla des difficiles cas qu'il avait eu à traiter, de la misère à laquelle il assistait chaque fois sans parvenir à s'y faire. Chloé évoqua son travail au bureau et l'organisation bénévole pour laquelle elle oeuvrait.

-J'ai réfléchi, Bruce, annonça-t-elle soudain sans s'embarrasser de convenances. Je gagne assez pour pouvoir acheter une maison à une heure de mon travail. Ca signifierait faire beaucoup de trajet, mais j'aime conduire, tu le sais.

-Ecoute... commença-t-il, sentant la panique s'instiller en lui.

Elle risquait de lui demander de choisir, et il n'en avait pas envie. Dans sa vie précédente, il aurait sans doute envoyé paître les Avengers, serait passé de temps à autres pour parler avec ses amis. A présent, il avait été habitué à sa famille, et même s'il demeurait d'un tempérament solitaire, il savait que le choix serait déchirant... et ignorait toujours vers quoi il pencherait.

-Non, toi, écoute. Tu pars souvent en mission, pour une durée indéterminée. Tu sépares ta vie en deux de cette manière. J'habiterai dans cette maison quand tu seras en mission. Le reste du temps... si Mr Stark est d'accord, nous pourrions essayer de vivre ensemble à la Tour.

Il sourit devant la timidité qui resurgissait.

-Tony ne dicte à personne son choix de vie. Ce sont Pepper et Logan qui avertissent du danger.

Tony commentait, jugeait, analysait, de même que le reste de sa famille.

-Bruce, inspira Cholé. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous pourrons passer quelques semaines dans ta maison, tous les deux, si tu veux.

Il l'entendit sourire à l'autre bout du fil et sentit la chaleur de l'amour le réchauffer et peindre un sourire sur ses propres lèvres.

* * *

 _Asgard_

Le peuple Ase s'inclinait sur son passage. Pour Raven, et malgré les quelques années déjà passées dans ce Royaume, ces courbettes -bien que sincères- demeuraient embarrassantes. Elle avait été élevée dans une idéologie égalitaire, avait été une marginale, et être propulsée au rang de Reine n'avait rien enlevé à ses convictions. Elle sourit aux habitants de la ville parce qu'elle savait que ce fait suffisait généralement à illuminer leurs visages, voir leurs journées.

Elle se rendait ici au moins une fois par semaine, vérifiait l'état d'esprit général, leur humeur, sondait les conditions de vie. Sous une forme crée spécifiquement pour, elle espionnait à d'autres moments la ville dans le but d'écouter les rumeurs et toutes ces choses qui n'étaient pas confiées aux personnes détenant l'autorité. Ce fait était gardé secret entre Thor, Odin et elle, bien que Raven soupçonnât Fandral, Volstagg et Sif de l'avoir deviné. Après des années aux côtés de son mari, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'entendre avec les amis d'enfance de celui-ci. Il leur accordait sa confiance, mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux durant les années où l'Alliance avait grandi ensemble. Le dieu du Tonnerre ne leur pardonnait pas leur attitude envers Loki, ni celle des trente dernières années, ni celle du dernier millénaire.

Devenir Reine d'Asgard n'avait pas été aisé. Le couronnement n'avait aucunement été interrompu, Thor avait présenté sa famille Midgardienne à ses proches Asgardiens sous l'oeil vigilant d'Odin. Leur mariage, en plus d'avoir occasionné à Nick Fury et Pepper une tonne de paperasse dont le directeur du SHIELD s'était plaint, ne s'était en revanche pas fait sans heurts. Raven vieillissait deux fois moins vite que les humains et la plupart des mutants, et n'avait pas encore goûté aux Pommes d'Iduun. Thor et elle manoeuvraient afin de distiller l'idée parmi les Ase par nature réfractaires à ce qui n'était pas leurs traditions, et le choix d'une compagne mortelle à l'apparence aussi différente avait été dur à faire passer et n'était pas encore totalement accepté à la Cour. Le peuple posait moins de difficulté, et la jeune femme avait réussi, elle-ne-savait-trop-comment, à le séduire.

En ce qui concernait les amis de Thor, elle refusait de les approcher tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas excusés auprès de Loki, de ce membre de sa famille dont elle était si proche. Sif et elles respectaient mutuellement l'indépendance et les aptitudes guerrières de l'autre, Fandral était doux et piquant, facile à vivre mais complexe, et à peu près le seul avec qui elle correspondait quotidiennement.

-Raven !

Elle leva la tête à l'interpellation et sourit à Tyr, ce jeune dieu qui vivait à la cour mais préférait vagabonder dans la ville. Il avait quelques siècles de moins que Loki et Thor et se comportait encore comme un adolescent.

-Ysaar Reyjadottir viens de reprendre l'atelier de ses parents ! Viens voir ce qu'elle en a fait !

Se soustrayant à la foule qui venait lui poser des questions avec un sourire et autant de réponses qu'elle pouvait leur en donner, Raven vérifia que l'enfant assis dans la rue allait bien et était accompagné avant de rejoindre son ami. Le diplôme de sociologie obtenu à l'université lui servait quotidiennement.

En arrivant devant l'atelier, la jeune femme comprit l'enthousiasme de Tyr. De nouvelles armes, conçues avec habileté, ornaient la devanture des lieux. Les arbalètes et les arcs de bois étaient d'un bois uni mais légèrement sculpté son comparse fixait les yeux brillants des épées de formes singulières.

-Asgard est en paix avec les autres Royaumes, rappela-t-elle fermement.

Il lui lança une oeillade amusée.

-Cela vous intéressera peut-être de savoir majesté que les armes d'Ysaar se fondent aisément dans le décor.

Il se pencha vers elle, et, le visage soudain sérieux, murmura.

-Je sens le désordre poindre dans le nord d'Asgard, et les armes d'Ysaar ne sont pas toutes ici.

Digérant le sous-entendu, Raven acquiesça très légèrement et continua quelques minutes d'observer l'atelier.

-Tu devrais m'accompagner au palais, proposa-t-elle.

Tyr soupira et secoua la tête mais calqua son pas sur celui de la Reine. Il fuyait ordinairement le palais, trop agité, parfois trop hypocrite pour ce dieu qui ne mentait jamais et se montrait toujours juste et désireux d'aider Asgard. Il se vouait aux lois malgré son énergie infinie, parfois bien trop et préférait la vie plus simple du peuple.

-Quels sont les motifs de la rébellion qui s'organise ?

Elle devrait y faire un tour, de préférence avant de repartir sur Midgard afin de jauger du sérieux des choses et du danger. Tyr haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ignore, mais ils devraient quémander une audience avant d'agir. Le Père de Toute Chose écoute toujours attentivement les requêtes, sans doute parce qu'il est jeune sur le trône. Quoi que les légendes veulent qu'Odin ait été plus... impulsif.

Il lâcha un bref rire et mima un combat à l'épée. Raven souriait, rafraîchie par son ami qui ne s'embarrassait pas des codes sociaux.

Elle retrouva Thor dans leur chambre le soir même et l'embrassa tendrement en se fondant dans ses bras. Il rit et frotta sa barbe contre sa joue bleue, se montrant vaguement inquiet en entendant les nouvelles. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et Raven se tendit et s'assit, attendant la conversation qui ne manquerait pas de s'ensuivre.

-Nous n'avons jamais discuté de la possibilité d'un héritier. Je ne sais, si tu désires des enfants damoiselle.

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer par réflexe devant ce surnom si aimant et familier mais son sourire s'évanouit.

-Thor... Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je pensais avoir du temps pour y réfléchir, un demi-siècle durant lequel ce désir se ferait ressentir.

Elle avait toujours été la plus jeune, toujours été protégée. Elle n'était pas celle qui maternait un enfant, et l'idée lui parut terrifiante.

-Bien sûr, l'apaisa son mari. La question s'est posée aujourd'hui. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu en parler. Selon la tradition, je devrai produire un héritier, mais en cas d'interruption de lignée, Loki et ses enfants sont désignés pour devenirs Rois.

Il la considéra, et Raven sentit son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Elle ne voulait pas sentir l'obligation ou la pression, craignait de ne pas parvenir à aimer un enfant correctement. Elle débordait d'amour pour sa famille adoptive, pour Thor, d'affection pour le peuple d'Asgard et les mutants pour lesquels elle se battait par intermittence.

-Ne te sens surtout pas forcée, déclara Thor. Si tu ne désires pas d'héritier, Loki en a. N'aies pas l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un devoir que l'on t'impose.

La jeune femme déglutit et hocha lentement la tête. Des enfants... un petit être à élever, aider à grandir, à aimer sans réserve... L'idée ferait son chemin, avec le temps.

* * *

 _New York, Tour Alliance_

Pepper consulta le téléphone qu'elle avait délaissé ces trois dernières heures et parcourut la dizaine de messages envoyés par ses enfants. Elle prit le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre eux depuis le confortable fauteuil où elle s'était autorisée à prendre quelques minutes de repos, un châle péruvien sur les épaules. Il n'était pas réellement nécessaire, mais Charles et Natasha le lui avaient rapporté et son cœur se gonflait d'amour chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus. Des bruits de cavalcades et de rires chuchotés la firent soupirer. Le refuge n'était, d'un accord tacite, accessible que de Logan et elle mais si elle n'ouvrait pas rapidement la porte, elle ignorait quelle bêtise serait faite.

-Mamy !

-Mamy !

Deux enfants fondirent dans ses bras tandis que le troisième, les bras croisés dans une fausse nonchalance, contemplait la scène d'un sourire en coin.

-Quelle mascarade, se moqua-t-il. On a passé l'après-midi ensemble.

Les deux diablotins levèrent les yeux vers Pepper et lui adressèrent un sourire angélique.

-On peut goûter ? demanda le premier avec une moue trop enfantine pour son âge.

Elle ne s'était jamais laissée amadouer par leurs parents de la sorte, et elle fléchit à peine plus.

-Raisonnablement, avertit-elle en déposant son châle sur le porte manteau spécialement prévu pour ce genre de scènes.

Elina passa sa petite main dans la sienne tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la cuisine, et leur grand-mère écopa au passage d'un baiser sur la joue de la part de Siegfried qui lui fit terriblement penser à ses parents. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et se saisir diligemment d'un fruit. Si Tony laissait ses enfants manger à peu près n'importe quoi, Clint et Natasha étaient beaucoup plus stricts et leurs consignes, parfaitement claires.

-Vivement ce week-end, considéra Elina en entamant sa pomme.

-Tu veux déjà voir Papa et Maman ? se moqua son aîné.

La fillette mit les mains sur ses hanches. Les deux s'adoraient mais avaient grandi dans une famille où se lancer des piques était quotidien, et ils se disputaient autant qu'ils s'adoraient. Intensément. Natasha et Clint les avaient déposés à la Tour le dimanche précédent afin de pouvoir partir en Afrique du Sud pour une semaine. Ils seraient de retour le samedi, et ils enchaîneraient sur des retrouvailles familiales. Le prochain mois était attendu depuis les dernières vacances par l'Alliance entière. Ils se languissaient les uns des autres, presque constamment.

-Ginny arrive, lança Siegfried en reposant son téléphone. Le club s'est éternisé.

Alexeï secoua la tête en roulant des yeux, mais se reprit devant le regard de Pepper. A neuf ans, il possédait déjà la maturité d'un jeune adolescent mais également une arrogance qui tendait à profondément irriter sa mère. Son prénom lui avait été donné en hommage à Alex Sumners, dont la mort, surgie peu avant sa naissance, avait secoué toute leur famille. L'homme avait participé à leurs jeux avec énergie, avait été leur complice, ami, les avait protégés, avertis, aidés.

-Je suis là, claironna Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle attrapa un bol de céréales, y versa une généreuse quantité de miel sous le regard accablé des trois autres et s'assit à côté de son frère en enfournant un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle étudiait au lycée où ses parents, oncles et tantes s'étaient rendus adolescents, en première année. Son intelligence était compensée par une émotivité extrême et un comportement parfois enfantin. Elle était vivante, insensible aux jugements des autres...

-Ginny, avertit Pepper.

-Mais je dois bien m'entraîner ! geignit-elle.

… et bien trop encline à utiliser la magie dont elle avait hérité. Se téléporter du lycée à la Tour alors qu'elle venait à peine de maîtriser ce talent paraissait prohibé.

-Tu sais quoi Mamy ? Papa et Maman disent qu'on va aller voyager l'année prochaine ! Et même qu'on ira pas à l'école, on apprendra de la nature.

Elina se mit à jacasser sur les endroits qu'elle désirait voir, sous l'oeil un peu envieux de sa cousine. Alexeï était, malgré ses expressions mutines, de nature plus réservée sur ses sentiments, mais son intérêt ne pouvait pas échapper à Pepper. Clint et Natasha avaient évoqué l'idée l'été précédent, et Loki avait soupiré qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Erik l'avait rabroué en lui signalant qu'ils pouvaient toujours revenir en quelques heures. Depuis, Tony se penchait sur des bracelets à nano particules qui puissent se déclencher en cas de danger pour ses neveux. Le garage de Clint employait deux personnes et il était en quête de quelqu'un de confiance capable de gérer pendant qu'il serait au loin.

Le goûter avait tendance à durer quarante minutes lorsqu'ils s'occupaient de leurs enfants, et la durée moyenne pour leurs petits-enfants s'avérait à peine moins longues. Ils possédaient toujours une nouvelle anecdote. Logan rentrait de l'Institut lorsqu'ils débarrassèrent, et Alexei, Ginny et Elina fondirent sur lui.

-Papyyy !

Il les enserra bien volontiers dans ses bras, et Siegfried attendit que sa sœur et ses cousins aient terminé pour l'enlacer à son tour, fermement et tout aussi furtivement.

Être grand-mère n'était pas une chose que Pepper avait envisagé lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé face aux Avengers, à Loki, Charles, Erik et Raven, redevenus des enfants qui ne parvenaient pas vraiment à s'entendre.

Mais sa vie, de plus en plus longue à présent, alors que ses cheveux s'étaient dotés d'une jolie couleur argentée que Logan aimait et embrassait tendrement et que des rides naissaient au coin de ses yeux, aux plis de sa bouche, de ses joues, n'aurait pu être plus satisfaisante, ni plus heureuse. Depuis sa semi-retraite, elle jouissait d'un bonheur quotidien et continu.

* * *

 _Institut Xavier_

Jadis, Charles et lui avaient rêvé d'une école pour mutants, un endroit du monde protégé où ils enseigneraient ensemble. Ils en avaient posé les prémices, dans une autre vie, avec des personnes désormais plus âgées qu'eux. L'école n'appartenait plus au Professeur Xavier, déclaré décédé des années auparavant. Ororo et Scott avaient faits de bons directeurs.

Erik n'éprouvait pas l'impression d'arpenter les couloirs de son école, tandis qu'il marchait dans l'Institut Xavier trop blanc, trop propre à son goût. Il déambulait dans une école, vérifiait que tout s'y déroulait bien, et rencontrait de jeunes mutants afin de discuter avec eux de Pères-Mutation, de connaître leurs envies, leurs rêves, leurs visions d'avenir.

-Les humains n'ont pas envie de cohabiter, Charles.

Son compagnon lui lança un regard de reproche. Ils avaient discuté avec de nombreux adolescents, dont certains s'étaient rendus spécialement sur place pour ce faire, étant scolarisé dans différents lycées éparpillés dans les Etats-Unis. Les grandes villes du nord, principalement, plus diversifiées, plus tolérantes.

-Il faut du temps, mon ami.

Ignorant le frisson que lui procurait cette appellation, Erik poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs et s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus dur -et le plus confortable de son point de vue-. Ils connaissaient vaguement certains professeurs, d'autres par le biais de Pères-Mutation.

-Ils sont encore trop nombreux ici, gronda le manipulateur de métal.

Sa mauvaise humeur ne se dissiperait pas aisément. Elle survenait chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte que, si les mutants n'étaient plus officiellement chassés aux Etats-Unis, ils le demeuraient dans une bonne partie du reste du monde, et que la haine à leur égard se distillait partout.

-Erik, certains ont besoin d'être ici, rappela fermement Charles. L'Institut leur fournit de quoi mieux vivre leur mutation et leur apprend à se contrôler, pour leur sécurité comme celle des autres.

L'historien en lui venait bruyamment à lui rappeler que l'assimilation des mutants se passaient comme celles de toutes les luttes de minorités, que ce soit pour les personnes de couleurs, LGBT, ou les mutants. Pères-Mutation avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour rendre illégal de poursuivre des mutants n'ayant commis aucune infraction. Mais ils n'étaient pas parvenu à endiguer les violences policières qui sévissaient encore, le fait qu'être noir ou mutant signifiait se faire contrôler plus facilement, suscitait la méfiance, exposait à se faire tirer dessus. De petites associations fleurissaient dans les universités, dénonçant les passage à tabacs. Montrer sa mutation, l'assumer, c'était prendre des risques. Erik ne le supportait pas. Les jours de lassitudes, il rêvait à une solution plus violente pour se défouler. L'historien en lui venait toujours lui rappeler qu'une telle avancée en vingt ans était prodigieuse, et qu'ils en avaient beaucoup, et légalement, fait. L'homme poussa un soupir.

-Tu es toujours aussi sage, Charles, constata-t-il avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

Les yeux bleus de son compagnon se mirent à briller de joie.

-Au moins, la France a réussi une partie de leur intégration.

Les concours de la fonction publique étaient anonyme, ce qui signifiait que les mutants n'y étaient pas discriminés. Il y était également illégal de s'en prendre à des mutants sans motif... mais les réflexes et capacités défensives venaient chaque fois entraver la justice en leur défaveur. Le Royaume Uni ne valait guère mieux. L'Allemagne, avec son passif, commençait à s'en sortir et ils s'y rendraient le moins suivant pour inaugurer un Gymnasium possédant un professeur mutant -et formé par l'Institut Xavier- qui dispenserait des cours aux adolescents mutants peinant à contrôler leurs mutations, permettant l'inclusion scolaire. Les mutations les plus explosives ne pourraient s'y rendre mais il s'agissait d'un début qui suivait l'exemple de la Finlande et des Pays-Bas. Charles posa une main sur la sienne.

-Nous vivons notre rêve et avons réussi ensemble, Erik.

-Depuis Oxford, ajouta-t-il de son ton caustique.

Il fut récompensé par l'amour sans fin qui brillait toujours dans le regard de cet homme, son égal, sans qui il n'aurait pu vivre.

* * *

 _New York, Tour Alliance_

Un mot. Un seul, mais qui signifiait tant. Un mot qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais prononcé auparavant, puisqu'il avait été élevé dans un cirque, mais qu'en savait-il ? Il était l'un des rares à ne pas avoir récupéré sa mémoire, à ne pas avoir désiré le faire. Sa vie était heureuse et ce qu'il savait de par les dossiers du SHIELD avait pu satisfaire la curiosité qu'il aurait pu avoir.

-Papa !

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains fondit dans ses bras avant même qu'il n'ait posé les valises dans l'entrée de la Tour.

-Maman !

Elina se dégagea de ses bras aussi rapidement qu'elle s'y était nichée et sauta au coup de sa mère, s'agrippant à l'aide de ses jambes. Alexeï suivait de près, et Clint huma leur odeur qui se mélangeait à celle de la Tour, les yeux fermés. Une semaine loin d'eux avait été agréable, car Natasha et lui avaient pu mettre les choses à plat, décharger leur énergie, visiter le monde, mais dès qu'ils étaient désoeuvrés, ils ressentaient l'absence de leurs enfants. Une fois libéré, Clint vérifia que les valises tenaient debout seules et embrassa ses propres parents sur la joue. Logan et Pepper ne pouvaient dissimuler leur satisfaction à les revoir pour un mois entier, songea-t-il.

-Je vais devoir passer au garage, vérifier que tout ne s'est pas effondré, et je reviens, promit-il.

Natasha lui lança un regard perçant mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'écouter le flot de paroles se déverser de leurs enfants avec plus de patience qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu avec lui. Clint n'en avait cure : sa façon de le rembarrer lui gardait les pieds sur terre, ses remarques mordantes mettaient du piment dans leur relation depuis toujours et il l'aimait ainsi.

Le garage n'avait jamais bougé depuis qu'il l'avait installé, une fois son apprentissage de mécanicien terminé. Ils auraient pu l'agrandir, entre la fortune de leur famille et les bénéfices engrangés, mais la simplicité lui convenait mieux. Sobre, frais et modeste, l'endroit permettait à des personnes ayant un peu moins d'argent que le reste des New-Yorkais d'entretenir leurs véhicules. Clint Howlett y avait son anonymat et une vie privée. Il adorait l'endroit, et sentait qu'il lui manquerait l'année suivante. Tony serait assez fiable pour veiller à ce que son remplaçant ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré mais risquerait de vouloir moderniser ou agrandir par pur altruisme, Loki ne s'y intéressait pas -mais ferait payer quiconque essayant de lui porter préjudice-, Raven et Thor étaient trop loin, et Erik, Charles et Bruce étaient très mobile également, ce serait donc à Steve de vérifier que tout se passait bien une fois par semaine.

-Salut patron ! Déjà rentré ?

-A l'instant, admit-il.

Il appréciait ses employés. Le plus jeune était un-e mutant-e dont le corps secrétait une bonne partie d'eau de mer et dont la peau translucide rendait l'emploi difficile, et le plus vieux était encore le premier en lequel il avait eu confiance et qu'il appréciait pour sa capacité à ne pas s'intéresser à la vie des autres.

-Pas trop dur le voyage ? s'enquit sa jeune recrue.

Clint secoua la tête, vérifia rapidement les comptes, fit l'inventaire des pièces et des voitures qu'ils recevraient le lundi et contempla le cambouis.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés, si ? Ou est-ce que vous ne le souhaitez pas ?

Lea mutant-e finissait de nettoyer une voiture avec application. Iel aimait bavarder en travaillant, n'éprouvant pas autant de passion que ses collègues pour la mécanique et les voitures.

-Gaby, répondit Clint du même ton ferme qu'à ses enfants quand ils essayaient de négocier un peu trop.

L'employé-e comprit le message et enchaîna sur des anecdotes survenues durant la semaine. Natasha et Clint n'étaient pas mariés. Charles et Erik non plus, mais les raisons étaient différentes. Les deux mutants avaient organisé une célébration plus qu'un mariage, où avait uniquement été présente leur famille. Eux-même refusaient d'imaginer la catastrophe que produirait une union entre eux. Ils s'étaient séparés trop de fois à l'adolescence, à l'âge adulte. A présent, la frontière pouvait devenir ténue et ils passaient parfois quelques semaines sans contact intime, sans besoin de mots, sans remettre en question leur couple. L'encadrement du mariage ne leur convenait pas, mais ils étaient heureux ainsi. Alex et Elina également.

Il revint à la Tour Alliance pour y être accueilli par une agréable soupe et de nombreux petits bols pour l'agrémenter. Tony et Loki les saluèrent chaleureusement et sa nièce lui fit la démonstration d'un de ses nouveaux tours tandis que son neveu interrogeait Natasha sur leurs vacances.

-Un voyage de plusieurs mois hein ? fit Logan.

-C'est le meilleur moment, expliqua-t-il. Elina est assez grande et si nous attendons plus... Nous aimerions bien un troisième.

Le sourire bourru de son père adoptif lui fit du bien. Ils étaient de retour à ce qui resterait la maison.

* * *

 _Etats Unis, Wyoming_

L'adolescent avait ramené ses genoux sur le fauteuil et ses yeux clairs étaient inondés de larmes. Des cercles rouges entouraient ses yeux et il malmenait l'accoudoir où un peu de mousse ressortait déjà.

-Je sais plus quoi faire ! Ils... c'est comme s'ils me forçaient à prendre parti, mais je ne veux pas et...Y a tout qui se mélange dans mon esprit, j'arrive plus à isoler les problèmes, le plus important, j'arrive plus à les résoudre un à un.

Il gémit et essuya ses yeux d'un ample geste du bras.

-Je voudrais leur dire, vous voyez ? Je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou. Est-ce que je suis fou ?

-La folie est un mot creux qui n'est plus utilisable aujourd'hui, répondit tranquillement Loki.

-Mais... Mais j'ai ce truc en moi, cette colère, qui menace de tout ravager. J'ai peur de tout ce que je pourrais faire, de faire du mal à quelqu'un, vraiment. J'ai envie de les frapper.

Le regard bleu ciel envoyait un clair appel au secours, et Loki prit le temps d'analyser clairement la situation et ce qu'il connaissait de l'adolescent. Ne pas se laisser influencer par son expérience personnelle.

-Je dirais, commença-t-il lentement, que tu as une violence en toi qui ne demande qu'à surgir, une violence que tu vas devoir canaliser. Cette violence n'est pas anormale. Tu traverses des épreuves difficiles. Pensais-tu à une folie en particulier ?

Son interlocuteur releva brièvement les yeux vers lui, les baissa avant de secouer la tête.

-Juste une impression... de perdre le contrôle, de faire des conneries. Il y a trop de trucs.

Le dieu hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil disposé sur une étagère. Il allait devoir réagir rapidement.

-Tu bouillonnes de l'intérieur. D'injustice, de peurs et de craintes, d'incertitudes, et ce que tu as déjà vécu avant te met à vif.

-C'est ça. C'est... trop.

-J'ai entendu, promit-il. Si besoin, je parlerai à tes parents, mais ce n'est pas mon travail. Ici, Ewart, il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle, à commencer par tes émotions. Acceptes-les, même si elles sont douloureuses. Et trouve quelque chose pour te canaliser. L'art est un bon moyen de catalyser, avec des vertus cathartiques. Chansons, dessins, écrits...

Ne pas se laisser influencer par ses propres difficultés. L'adolescent en face de lui le regardait avec trop de confiance. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ce qui était un avancement. Des semaines plus tôt, il refusait de laisser percer la moindre émotion qui aurait pu le faire paraître faible.

-Vois-tu Ewart, et on s'arrêtera là, ce trop plein que tu as en toi, que tu ressens et que tu veux faire taire, veut au contraire s'exprimer, d'où la violence que tu ressens. Nous allons tenter de démêler ce nœud.

L'adolescent essuya son visage et demanda à utiliser la salle de bain tandis que Loki annotait rapidement son carnet et rangeait rapidement son bureau, vérifiant ses appels manqués. Lorsque Ewart revint, rien ne paraissait plus sur son visage constellé de tâche de rousseurs.

-A la semaine prochaine.

La porte se referma et Loki s'assit sur un siège avec un grognement. La journée avait été épuisante. Il avait sciemment choisi d'exercer dans un état loin de New York, plus conservateur, et qui comportait son lot de misère mais de temps à autre, il songeait à installer un cabinet près de la Tour. Il avait choisi le métier de psychologue et effectué de longues études pour obtenir son diplôme, décidé d'aider des jeunes qui risquaient de mal tourner ou tout simplement se sentaient aussi démunis et seuls qu'il l'avait été fut un temps. Il exerçait à mi-temps dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants, sachant qu'il pouvait aisément se défendre contre eux en cas de problème et désireux d'aider. Il avait grandi une deuxième fois entouré d'amour et de tolérance, possédait des armes efficaces contre la misère et une expérience personnelle passée qui lui permettait de comprendre. Des jours comme ce lundi où il avait enchaîné affronts et rébellions le matin ? et envies suicidaires, transidentité non reconnue par les proches et nœud inextricable l'après midi le vidaient d'énergie. Son portable sonna.

-Loki ? Je suis à quelques kilomètres. Tu as envie d'un ciné ?

La voix de Tony le réchauffa et suffit à lui redonner suffisamment d'énergie pour lui faire rouvrir les yeux et s'extirper de ses préoccupations.

-Passent-ils des films intéressants ?

Il devina le haussement d'épaule de son mari qui enchaîna.

-Je suis en armure, on peut toujours filer à n'importe quel cinéma qui propose quelque chose qui semble acceptable.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il arrangea les coussins et plaids qui permettaient plus de confort et d'intimité à ses patients et ferma son appartement de consultation. L'Iron Man se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, et laissa place en une transformation de nano-particules à un Tony à la barbe parfaitement taillée qui lui laissa le temps de s'avancer vers lui.

-Merci, souffla Loki.

Son mari était venu spécialement pour lui.

-Eh. Je sais que c'est ton jour le plus difficile.

Loki l'embrassa et se laissa enlacer avec reconnaissance. Il n'avait nul besoin de la protection de Tony mais il avait compris que l'amour inconditionnel que celui-ci lui donnait avait mis du baume sur ses traumatismes d'antan.

-Tu as prévenu Siegfried ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil.

L'impulsivité de Tony était agréable, mais négliger de prévenir leur fils du changement d'emploi du temps et le laisser s'inquiéter était entièrement une de ses capacités.

-Il est en train de goûter avec le reste de la Tour. Il n'était pas ravi mais ça ira. Prendre du temps pour nous est un droit et Clint et Natasha géreront.

Deux passants les sifflèrent et Loki se retourna et lâcha une réplique mordante avant de prendre la main de son époux pour une promenade jusqu'au cinéma de la ville tandis que Jarvis faisait état des films et de leurs résumés dans l'oreille de son concepteur.

Ils rentrèrent deux heures et demies plus tard, et Ginny se téléporta dans les bras de Loki, qui fit un pas de côté et la laissa atterrir sur le canapé qu'il attira à eux. Sa fille poussa un gémissement tandis qu'Alex se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

-J'étais en sécurité, se plaignit-elle.

Son père lui adressa un sourire sardonique et Tony l'aida à se relever tout en lui caressant les cheveux au passage. Elle se dégagea en roulant des yeux et Siegried enlaça ses parents tour à tour, quelques secondes.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche avant de dîner, annonça Loki.

-Tu vas partir sur Asgard après, se plaignit son fils. J'aurais voulu goûter avec toi.

Loki se raidit. Thor et Raven seraient de retour le mercredi, après qu'ils aient tout trois vérifié que le Royaume était en sécurité et donné à Fandral l'apparence du Père de Toutes Choses, néanmoins laisser Midgard et sa famille lui déplaisait. La psycho aurait eu de nombreuses analyses sur ce fait mais il l'omit volontairement de ses pensées.

-Papa avait besoin de se distraire, répondit fermement Tony.

Si ç'avait été une dispute, Ginny aurait vertement répliqué, mais Siegfried eut juste une grimace triste et agita ses mains.

-Je t'aime, Papa. Daddy, je t'aime aussi, dit-il, puis il retourna dans sa chambre et Elina se mit à trottiner derrière lui.

Clint posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki tandis que Natasha le dévisageait d'un air soucieux. Logan intervint pour les entraîner dans le salon jaune plutôt que dans cette entrée immense.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit le mécanicien.

-J'aurais dû continuer d'agir comme un Prince et ne pas travailler, persifla le dieu.

Natasha le frappa sur l'endroit qu'elle put atteindre -le cou-.

-Tu aurais passé tes journées à geindre et à analyser toute les failles de tout ce qui te tombait sous la main, rétorqua-t-elle.

Loki eut un sourire mutin. Entouré d'eux, de ses enfants, de ses neveux, de leurs parents, ses soucis demeuraient dans le Wyoming.

* * *

 _New York, Tour Alliance_

Avec les années, et bien que toutes les mesures de sécurité et d'entretien aient été prises, ils savaient toujours lorsque le Bifrost était déclenché sur leur toit. Siegfried se boucha les oreilles sous le bruit, Alexeï et Elina cessèrent de jouer pour se relever, et Ginny disparut tout simplement de la pièce. Natasha et Clint échangèrent un regard tandis que Tony jurait et la femme se promit de recadrer sa nièce si besoin. Ginny réapparut et Thor, Raven et Loki pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le soulagement se peignit sous les traits de Siegfried, et Natasha se leva pour prendre ses frères et sœur d'adoption dans les bras. Seules filles parmi huit garçon, Raven et elle avaient partagé chambres, tentes et noué une complicité forte. La rouquine observa attentivement le visage de sa cadette, cherchant un signe de son humeur et de la vie qu'elle menait à Asgard. La mutante avait l'air épuisée.

-Les choses sont un peu tendues mais rien qui soit ingérable, promit-elle tandis que son interlocutrice caressait ses joues du bout des doigts.

Charles étreignit sa -leur- sœur avec force tandis que Loki et Tony s'embrassaient et parlaient à mi-voix à quelques mètres d'eux. Le sourire de Logan s'étirait sur tout son visage et les yeux de Pepper débordaient de chaleur. Erik et Clint commentaient les dons de Ginny, Steve et Bruce jouaient avec les enfants. Tout était à sa place.

Le petit déjeuner le week-end constituait tout un rituel. Chaque petite famille possédait un étage de la Tour, grands et luxueux, qu'ils habitaient tous plus ou moins. Tous ceux présents descendaient à cet étage commun qui avait marqué leur enfance les samedi et dimanche à partir de huit heures, pour y trouver Pepper et un membre divers occupés à tout installer. Charles et Steve revenaient de courses ou promenades dans Central Park, Clint et Natasha étaient bien plus réveillés que leur progéniture, Erik était déjà attablé avec un café et un livre après huit heures et demies, Tony, Loki, Siegfried et Ginny arrivaient une heure plus tard, et enfin Bruce, qui récupérait du décalage horaire et de missions harassantes. Logan demeurait la donnée aléatoire. A dix heures, ils étaient tous rassemblés et en train de discuter joyeusement. La présence de Thor et Raven, levés à des horaires très différents, rajoutait à l'excitation générale.

-Tout ceci m'avait manqué, confia la jeune femme en humant l'odeur du café au lait de Clint avec nostalgie.

Rajouter du lait dans n'importe quel liquide était une hérésie de l'homme avec lequel Natasha vivait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis bien à Asgard.

Le regard qu'elle lança à son époux, installé en face d'elle avec Elina et Ginny sur les genoux, valait tous les mots du monde. Elle aurait suivi Thor jusque Nornheim à condition de pouvoir revenir fréquemment auprès d'eux.

-Ils grandissent si rapidement... soupira la mutante en couvant ses neveux du regards. Loki dit qu'il s'agit de leur héritage mortel et qu'il en aurait été autrement s'ils habitaient avec nous. La magie d'Yggdrasil les fait grandir au rythme du monde qu'ils ont choisi et de leur génétique.

Elle secoua la tête et Loki haussa un sourcil moqueur dans leur direction, ayant entendu son nom.

-Je ne suis pas pressée que Ginny rencontre Tyr, continua Raven.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, et ce fut au tour de Natasha de lui signaler ce qu'elle en pensait d'une expression du visage. Tony et Siegfried discutaient avec passion du monde de Magic The Gathering et l'adolescent accueillit avec joie sa tante dans la conversation.

-Je penses que c'est une bonne chose que tu quittes définitivement le SHIELD, annonça Steve en tirant une chaise et s'y asseyant.

Natasha hocha brièvement la tête.

-Tu n'as jamais réellement voulu y retourner. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as supporté le lycée pendant quatre ans.

La femme s'efforça de donner son entière attention à son frère de facto, détournant son regard perçant de Charles et de ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Maintenant n'était pas le bon moment, et elle n'attirerait pas ainsi l'attention sur sa petite fille, si adorable et si facilement rougissante.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu y es retournée ?

Elle les avait envoyer bouler à chaque fois qu'ils avaient posé la question depuis quinze ans. Loki l'avait harcelée pour qu'elle ne réintègre pas l'organisation, ne parvenant pas, même avec l'aide de Raven et de ses cours ô si profonds de psychologie à en trouver la raison. Tony l'avait copieusement engueulée. Charles et Bruce n'avaient rien dit, sachant d'avance qu'elle se sentirait mieux s'ils la laissaient tranquille. Clint et elles avaient connu un nombre mémorables de disputes, Erik et Steve avaient désapprouvé silencieusement mais ostensiblement. Thor ne l'avait pas jugée, et avait certainement mieux compris que quiconque. Logan et Pepper avaient été foncièrement inquiets mais s'étaient montrés un soutien constant. A présent qu'elle refermait cette porte, sans doute Natasha Potts pouvait-elle répondre.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à me détacher de ma vie précédente. Je n'avais envie de rien faire. Les seuls moments qui importaient étaient ceux où je me retrouvais avec vous tous. La porte du SHIELD était ouverte, et un retour à mes sources. Je n'ai pas saisi ce qui m'a été offert, Steve.

Loki l'entendait, elle le savait, mais elle ne tenta pas de l'épargner.

-Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de notre vie à regretter mes choix. Pour l'instant, nous préparons un voyage, ensuite, je repartirais sans doute dans divers parties du monde en exploration, sur des chantiers de construction, dans de l'humanitaire.

Elle haussa les épaules. Le bonheur n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie avant que Loki ne les ramène au stade où ce qui importe principalement est le jeu et l'amour des proches. Elle avait été formée pour être une espionne. Leur famille avait toujours constitué le centre de sa vie et ce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre. A côté, le SHIELD n'avait été que temporaire, une transition entre deux moments où elle pouvait se retrouver avec eux.

Qu'est-ce que Loki avait fait d'eux ? songea-t-elle. Une famille disparate, complexe, fait d'éléments tous plus étranges et spéciaux les uns que les autres... Il leur avait offert une vie plus simple. Une vie banale, celles qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui sourit. Le regard vert profond du dieu se mit à briller de joie et de malice.

* * *

 _Tour Alliance, Salon Jaune_

Combien de parties d'échec avaient-ils ainsi jouées ? Assis l'un en face de l'autre, blancs contre noirs, Communauté de l'Anneau contre Mordor, Harry Potter contre Voldemort, et même X-Men contre New Avengers d'une édition spéciale que Tony avait trouvé particulièrement hilarante. En périphérie de leur vision et du plateau de jeu, le reste de leur famille parlait, riait, se disputait, jouait, combattait. Les parties duraient entre quelques minutes et plusieurs semaines, mais le sentiment qui s'instillait dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il prenait place contre Erik dans ce fauteuil orangé et traditionnelle était jouissif. Au cours de leurs innombrables conférences, ils avaient tenu des parties mentales aux petites heures de la nuit quand ils ne parvenaient pas à s'endormir, nus et couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

-Intéressant, lâcha Erik lorsqu'il fit bouger son cavalier dans un appât en apparence grossier mais qui se révélait bien plus pernicieux.

Charles lui lança un regard moqueur, et il vit aussitôt les commissures des lèvres fines de son compagnon s'étirer, son sourcil gauche se hausser de quelques millimètres et son regard d'acier luire de satisfaction. En réponse, ses propres lèvres formèrent un sourire, qui détendirent le visage du manipulateur de métal et... Chacun de leur mouvement en entraînait un autre. Ils se mouvaient, aimantés, en un écho parfait l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de mots pour décrire leurs sentiments, mais débattaient des heures sur leurs opinions. D'un geste brusque, Erik décida de tomber dans le piège et de prendre le cavalier blanc.

-Tiens donc, s'amusa Charles en rejetant son corps en arrière contre le dossier.

Dans son esprit s'insinuèrent les ronronnement de satisfaction de leur famille, qui les observaient du coin de l'oeil. Ils aimaient les voir ainsi, se délecter de leur dynamique si discrète et pourtant si évidente. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, puis tourna la tête vers Natasha. Il sentait son désir d'approcher et de poser une question qu'il s'efforçait depuis près d'une semaine de ne pas écouter. Elle abdiqua et vint se poser sur une chaise à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Clint et moi pensons qu'Elina est une mutante, annonça-t-elle à mi-voix.

Si ses enfants et ses neveux n'avaient pas été dans la pièce, sans doute aurait-elle posé la question à voix haute. Siefried était plongé dans un livre de stratégie militaire mais il tressaillit et son esprit en ébullition, souvent difficile à entendre, envahit celui du télépathe. Logan, assis sur le canapé, se mit à attendre la réponse tout aussi anxieusement. Charles inspira puis porta deux mains à sa tempe. Le Cerebro avait été spécialement conçu pour détecter les mutants mais il connaissait Elina depuis sa naissance et elle se trouvait tout près de lui. Il effleura à peine la surface de ses pensées pour s'enfoncer précautionneusement dans sa psyché et y trouver l'étincelle spécifique. Il hocha la tête en direction de Clint, en pleine discussion avec Steve.

-Oui.

Natasha soupira, un mélange entre soulagement et satisfaction.

-Je ne sais pas quand sa mutation se déclenchera réellement, prévint l'homme.

-Que peut-elle faire ? s'enquit Erik avec une curiosité dévorante.

Charles pouvait décrypter, mais même à l'aide du Cerebro, deviner les mutations n'était pas en son pouvoir. Il leva les yeux vers Natasha, désireux d'entendre ce qu'elle avait remarqué chez son plus jeune enfant. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement. Elle entends des sons inaccessibles aux autres, y compris ces fichus sifflets à ultrasons fabriqués par Tony et Bruce.

Les deux mutants échangèrent un regard, partageant le même souvenir, celui d'un adolescent aux cheveux roux qu'Erik poussait par dessus bord. « Eh, on a un sonar. » Une incrédulité heureuse. « On a un sonar. »

-Comme... une chauve-souris ? hasarda Charles.

La rouquine le fusilla du regard et Erik leva les mains en l'air.

-Si tu veux, admit-elle. Nous allons en parler avec elle... et Alexeï.

-Natasha, la retint le télépathe.

Elle se retourna vers lui, ses longs cheveux roux si caractéristiques fouettant l'air. Elle avait décidé de les couper avant qu'ils ne partent explorer le monde.

-Alex le vivra bien. Il est exubérant, mais être mutant n'est pas forcément ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux, pas ce qu'il désire. Au contraire, ce genre de choses risquant d'attirer l'attention sur lui...

-Charles, inspira la mère.

Son regard dévia sur Loki et Tony un peu plus loin avant de revenir s'ancrer sur eux. Elle ne prononça pas un mot de plus cependant, hocha sèchement la tête ce qui indiquait, ils le savaient, un remerciement. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

-Je sais que vous serez toujours là.

 _Tous_.

Quelques heures plus tard, une invitée annoncée par Jarvis frappa à la porte de ce qui demeurait le centre de leur univers. Bruce la tenait par le bras, et elle avait à la main une bouteille de champagne. Ses longs cheveux bruns et ses lunettes carrées ne suffisaient pas à masquer sa timidité. Tony fut le premier devant elle, à lui tendre la main et à la charmer pour la mettre à l'aise avec ses manières habituelles. Siegfried s'agitait sur le canapé, n'appréciant guère l'arrivée d'un élément nouveau dans cette pièce qui n'avait toujours accueilli que la famille, et son second père avait posé une main ferme sur son épaule mais, Charles le nota, un peu trop crispée. Le symbole de cette pièce signifiait énormément pour Loki.

-Tout ira bien, mon frère, promit Thor.

-Bonjour, salua timidement Chloe.

-Bonjour, répondit-il. Charles, et voici Erik.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

-Le professeur Potts... Bruce m'a expliqué... Vous étiez également Charles Xavier...

Elle paraissait bien trop nerveuse, malgré la gentillesse ravie de Pepper à son égard, et ses pensées chaotiques trahissaient sa panique.

-Bienvenue à vous dans l'Alliance, Chloe. Bienvenue dans la famille.

Elle passa sans y prêter attention une main sur son ventre, confirmant la présence d'un petit être que Charles avait appréhendée sitôt qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Elle serait bien parmi eux. Déjà, la chaleur de Bruce, Raven et Thor l'enveloppaient et la rassuraient, la malice de Loki, Tony et Clint l'amusaient, les sourires de Steve et Pepper l'aidaient, et le masque en apparence froid de Natasha et Erik qui s'estompait au contact des leurs la confortaient dans l'idée qu'elle s'intégrerait. Logan visualisait ce petit monde, son petit monde, avec satisfaction tout en pressant divers endroits du corps de Charles par pur amour paternel.

* * *

 _Lac Michigan_

Ils avaient souvent fait ce genre de pique-nique. La première fois avait été catastrophique pour leur protecteur et baby-sitter attitré, qui peinait à gérer dix gamins entre quatre et six ans qui couraient partout, se poussaient, utilisaient mutations et pouvoir et ne parvenaient pas encore à tous s'entendre. A présent, ils étaient adultes, avaient eux-mêmes des mômes qui agissaient comme leurs parents l'avaient fait si longtemps auparavant, et pourtant juste quelques années poussières pour Loki, Thor, et Raven. Pour Tony.

L'idée de diriger Stark Industries jusqu'à ce que la Terre explose ou se transforme en endroit post-apocalyptique déplaisait fortement à Tony. L'immortalité ne l'intéressait que par rapport à Loki, et Asgard changeait bien plus lentement. Une fois là-bas, quelques dizaines d'années plus tard, en compagnie de Siegfried et Ginny, tout justes jeunes adultes par le miracle de leur génétique et de Loki, il ne s'ennuierait pas avant longtemps. Il y aurait trop de choses qui fascineraient son génie, trop de langues à apprendre, de matières à découvrir, d'entraînement aux combats, et toujours Loki.

-A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Steve en se posant sur l'herbe, hors de la nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs ridiculement clichée qu'il avait demandé à Jarvis de commander.

Tony prit un air innocent qui n'avait jamais fonctionné avec sa famille. Steve soupira et passa son regard bleu sur le lac calme, vers l'horizon.

-J'ai toujours voulu être soldat, Tony, et ce n'est une surprise pour personne que j'aie réintégré les Avengers à tes côtés et ceux de Loki. Mais ma vie personnelle en pâtit.

-Tu aurais aimé avoir des enfants ?

Le tact n'avait jamais été son fort et Steve n'en prit pas ombrage. Ils se voyaient presque tous les week-end, mais le départ de Natasha semblait réveiller quelque chose chez leur frère _de facto_.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, répliqua celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Je n'en sais rien. Je voudrais surtout en avoir avec une femme que j'épouserai pour ma vie entière.

-Tu es un réel prince charmant, observa Tony avec la pointe de sarcasme qui le caractérisait.

Il y avait pourtant mis tant de douceur et d'affection fraternelle que Steve se contenta de sourire.

-Comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme Siegfried s'en sortait, avant la Première Guerre Mondiale ?

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa fille, vive, forte tête et ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds, comme la grand-mère dont elle avait hérité le nom. Elle se fondait dans le moule au lycée, et son amour pour la magie et les récits guerriers lui permettraient de devenir une Asgardienne respectée. Elle pourrait également retourner sur Terre sans doute, si elle le souhaitait, et exercer n'importe quelle fonction qu'elle désirait.

-Il n'aurait pas été détecté, répondit doucement Steve. Il se serait sans doute fait massacrer, comme moi, mais Siegfried s'en serait sorti de par son intelligence et son mordant.

-Il ressemble beaucoup à Loki, observa Clint en leur tendant une bière, que l'homme blond déclina. Il reçut bien évidemment un soda à la place, envoyé par Natasha et qu'il ne se risqua pas à ouvrir tout de suite.

-Tu devrais peut-être l'envoyer au lycée, Tony.

Des yeux, le génie chercha son époux qui lut l'appel à l'aide et la fureur vive. Il posa une main délicate sur le coude de Thor, avec lequel il discutait. Raven et Siegfried jouaient à _Magic_ et la jeune Reine s'émerveillait devant les nouvelles éditions et ajouts. Les deux frères vinrent rejoindre le petit cercle qui se formait.

-C'est un non, gronda Tony. Je n'enverrai pas mon fils dans un lycée, quel qu'il soit. Nous l'avons traversé ensemble, mais il n'est pas nous. Il faut comprendre les codes sociaux et maîtriser ses émotions pour survivre, deux choses que Siegfried est, et sera toujours, incapable de faire.

-Ca ne l'empêchera pas de régner si besoin, le tranquillisa Thor. Il est un fin stratège et peu influençable, intègre.

Les deux pères le remercièrent d'une oeillade simultanée.

-Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas l'Institut Xavier ? continua le Dieu du Tonnerre. Ces enfants sont par nature plus tolérants et habitués à accueillir des marginaux.

Clint et Steve parurent juger qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente idée. Loki et Tony entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Ils préparaient en douceur leur transition de Midgard vers Asgard, et Siegfried devait apprendre à se sociabiliser. Le diagnostique d'autisme avait été très facile à établir, une fois un bon professionnel trouvé, mais seulement après que que leur enfant soit entré au collège, quand les comportements enfantins des autres s'effaçaient et que les siens demeuraient, quand il peinait à comprendre des codes implicites que les autres vénéraient et quand sa naïveté honnête s'était transformée aux yeux des professeurs comme un manque de tact et de l'impolitesse.

-Je suis extatique à l'idée d'en discuter avec les enfants, lâcha Loki de son ton caustique que Tony aimait tant -et qui envoya une vague de désir dans tout son corps comme chaque fois-.

Le dieu s'allongea contre la poitrine de son époux et attrapa fermement son bras, l'empêchant de bouger, déposant un baiser au creux de sa mâchoire. Tony ferma les yeux sous la sensation vibrante, et personne ne leur prêta attention, trop habitués à leur alchimie.

Ils étaient tous installés dans une vie d'adulte, à présent, et ils découvraient ensemble que malgré tout, rien n'était jamais fixé. Qu'ils pouvaient rétablir le bonheur si celui-ci vacillait et menaçait de céder sous le poids de la vie.

Le bonheur ne se mesurait pas, songea Tony en laissant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage et réchauffer sa peau. Mais ici, avec Raven et Siegfried initiant Alex à ce jeu de cartes qui leur renvoyait tant de nostalgie, avec Chloe et Erik qui discutaient d'histoire et d'enfants en danger, avec Charles et Bruce qui projetaient d'écrire une nouvelle thèse ensemble, avec Elina qui apprenait à grimper aux arbres avec Ginny sous la supervision de Clint et Logan, heureux grand-père, Steve, Loki et lui discutant de leur enfance, Pepper et Natasha corrigeant leurs souvenirs, et Thor qui méditait tranquillement, ils avaient sans doute atteint un pallier exceptionnel.

* * *

 _Tour Alliance, Salon Jaune_

Environ trente ans auparavant, un dieu perdu, épuisé et désespéré avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et ramené tous ceux se trouvant sur les lieux de la bataille à l'âge où rien n'est encore construit, où tout le monde possède à peu près les mêmes chances.

Il avait changé leurs vies à tous. Et si Logan s'était pendant quelques semaines, quelques mois à peine, senti piégé dans un rôle de baby-sitter, il n'avait rapidement eu qu'une seule priorité : garder ces enfants, ses enfants, en sécurité et leur offrir de quoi se construire la vie qu'ils méritaient et désiraient.

Il s'était battu corps et âme contre Nick Fury, son administration et le reste du monde. Il avait oublié ses migraines, délaissé l'alcool, et trouvé une famille. Il avait obtenu d'être heureux.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et souvent pour grogner, mais il souriait continuellement lorsque sa famille se trouvait autour de lui. Pepper, avec ses jolies rides et ses cheveux argenté. Raven, assurée, confortable dans son corps de mutante bleue. Thor, son sourire rayonnant et son charisme de Roi. Natasha, son regard toujours aussi perçant et sa silhouette agile, Clint, ses traits détendus et Elina et Alexeï. Charles et Erik, vibrant ensemble, plongés dans leur monde. Bruce, calme, paisible et sincèrement heureux avec Chloe et son ventre arrondi. Steve, meneur des New Avengers, qui prenait toujours le temps de boire un café avec lui en rentrant. Enfin, entourés de leurs enfants malicieux et doués, Tony et Loki, si évidents depuis le premier jour.

Il était assis sur le canapé, plutôt avachie, et Raven était appuyée contre lui tandis que son autre bras, passé autour du coup de Pepper, venait tenir l'épaule de Loki, leurs deux enfants les plus assoiffés d'affection. Ses paupières le brûlaient en cette fin de dimanche, mais il disposait encore d'une semaine complète et entière avant que chacun ne reparte, pour mieux revenir, qu'ils continuent de s'envoyer des dizaines de messages par jour. Clint poussait un chariot sur lequel trônaient des tasses de chocolat, thé et café, manœuvre risquée sur la moquette d'après Logan -et au regard de sa femme, il comprit qu'elle y songeait aussi.

Il allait très certainement s'endormir, après avoir passé la journée à subir leurs piques, leurs pitreries et leurs nouvelles inventions.

Il ne pouvait envisager meilleur endroit, meilleur moment, pour s'endormir de façon impromptue, alors que la chaleur corporelle de Pepper et son coude pénétraient dans son corps, ses côtes, son cœur.

-Je vous aime, promit-il.

-Nous aussi, vint la douce réponse de Siegfried, de son premier petit-fils, si semblable au murmure de Loki à l'exact même moment.

La fierté et l'amour gonflaient le cœur de Logan. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


End file.
